Lord of the Rings 2003 DVD extras
by Erin Wood
Summary: Per request, all of the parts left out of the LOTR 2003 trilogy! What can I say? We couldn't help ourselves! A new part is finally here!
1. Dance Re write

An- First off may we say that we cannot believe we are here right now. LOL. I think we all have trouble letting go...and we totally blame a few reviewers; if you hadn't brought up the idea of the whole DVD extra/ appendeix thing, we never would have thought about it! But here you went and gave us an excuse to keep up LOTR 2003, and how could we not take it? Of course, there are a few things different here; for starters, it's stuff from the entire series, and it's all the little parts we either didn't think up the first time around, or stuff we left out to save time (or becasue the extended version of the movie hadn't come out yet lol). There's also going to be stuff from aftet where 'The Final Journey' left off (as per request). There's also some rewrites becasue I couldn't stop twitching as I read them (lovely gr.8 writing and all). For now they'll be in some sort of cronological order, but that may not last. Also, there is no set amount of 'chapters'; if something comes to us, we'll write it, and that goes for how much we'll 'update' too. There's no set pattern here on this one. Oh, and in order to avoid confusion, there will be a little note somewhere on the page about why/what this 'chapter' is about.

Now, onto this post in particular; as the title says, it is the dance from the first story re-written. There are many things that I thought needed to be updated with this part; we wrote this as thriteen year olds who were trying to protray seventeen year olds. I think we did pretty good for our time, but now that we're quite a bit older (and can say the word 'sex' without giggling for that matter) I thought I'd give it another go. And yes I am the only one who rewrote this, including the other girls' parts. I tried to change theirs as little as possible, but I need y'all to know that their interuptations might have been a little different! Now enjoy!

Chapter Seven

"Do you have a Green Dragon here?" Merry's curious voice brought Erin out of her thoughts (which seemed to be filled with Frodo as of late).

"A wha-" Erin began to ask, but then the answer came to her, "oh, you mean a bar?"

At the mention of the word bar Niori looked up and focused in on the conversation.

"We have quite a few," Erin replied, "but I'm fairly certain that none of them are called The Green Dragon."

"Nope," Niori piped up as the resident expert in local bars,

"Well can we go?" Merry asked after there was silence.

Erin actually burst out laughing.

"We have this thing called legal age here in Canada, and you don't look it; you Hobbits look like kids, and us girls are underage."

"So that's a no?" Merry asked in a disappointed voice.

Erin just shook her head.

Thank God, because Erin hated bars.

"You know, there's actually a dance going on at the centre tonight," Jane cut in after she heard the tail end of the conversation, "we could always hit that. We could just say that we're showing visiting…family, around. There is no age limit, so we could say we're 'babysitting' family who has nothing else to do."

"It will get us out of the house…" Erin said, weighing the potential for fun against the potential for problems (maybe even disaster).

"I'm sure the others don't really want to go, and they'd watch the Hobbits…" Niori ventured.

While Erin hated bars, Niori practically lived in them.

"No," Jane and Erin both replied flatly.

Niori looked even more disappointed than Merry as she grumbled under her breath about Thursdays being ladies night.

"Let's go tell the others," Erin spoke, "and then go get dressed."

l.l.l.l.l

After two hours of waiting in the living room, the Fellowship was getting extremely irritated and tired of waiting for the girls.

"How long does it take to get changed?" muttered Aragorn.

"For these four," Legolas yawned, "it seems forever."

Finally, after ten more minutes of waiting, the first of the four girls came down the stairs in a very model like manner.

Erin came first; she had her normally straight hair crimped, and wore the tiniest bit of pinkish makeup. She had on a navy blue pair of hip hugger jeans and a spaghetti strap, pink tank top that had 'Angel' written across the chest.

Next, Jane came elegantly down the stairs. Her hair was put up in a mass of curls. She wore silver eye shadow that made her eyes stand insanely out. Her outfit consisted of a tight pair of black flare jeans with sparkly stars up the side and a dark red tube top, supporting a giant green, pink and blue butterfly in the middle.

After Jane came Carla. Her long, dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and down her back opposed to a bouncy pony tail. She only wore the most natural coloured makeup, but her normally tomboyish clothes were replaced by a thick strap black tank top that went perfectly with the loose pair of light blue jeans.

Last but not least, Niori descended the stairs. Her normally mess of wavy curls had been straightened and flipped out at the ends and her make up was dark, giving her a smoky, femme fatal look. She wore a tight jean skirt that reached mid thigh at most. To go with the skirt, she wore a purple halter top that cut off to reveal her small stomach. Unlike the rest of them, she wore stiletto sandals the same colour if her shirt.

For fun, when she got to where the others were, she did a spin and then a pose. Then she stood with the other three, waiting for the Fellowship's reaction.

The Fellowship members were completely dumbfounded.

"That's right," Erin spoke with a laugh when they were silent, "we clean up real good."

"What are you talking about? I look this good all of the time."

"Of course Niori," Jane rolled her eyes and then checked her watch, "Let's go!"

Everyone piled into Carla's van and Niori's car and headed for the dance.

l.l.l.l

At the dance, Erin found herself somehow sitting on the bleachers, alone with Frodo. Both sat there a little awkwardly, trying to start a conversation that ended up trailing off into silence.

It had never been this bad when someone else was there…only now that they were alone. Because she knew herself, Erin could pinpoint exactly what was happening; she could be relaxed and flirty normally, but when she was alone with a guy she really cared for she felt uncomfortable.

That meant that she liked Frodo_. Really_ liked him.

"I'm…going to get punch…"

Frodo nodded and she got up to walk across the dance floor. As she made her way across, Erin looked around to locate her other friends.

The other three Hobbits were dancing a crazy jig at one end of the gym with Jane half watching them as she talked to a few girls from their school. Carla sat with the other Fellowship members at a table, looking bored. Niori of course was out dancing, surrounded by her usual crowd of guys, all undoubtedly hoping to get lucky. In fact, Niori was the only one who seemed to be having a good time.

Erin poured punch into two glasses and then made her way back to where Frodo still sat, greeting people she knew as she went.

"Here you go," she said as she handed the plastic cup filled with pink liquid.

Frodo took it and took a sip. Erin sat down and downed her drink in one gulp.

It had a strange taste to it, but Erin quickly put that fact to the back of her mind.

God she felt nervous.

She was about to suggest that they go join the others when Frodo spoke.

"This is good…am I allowed to have more?"

"Of course," Erin replied, going on the punch run again.

The trek across the gym was repeated a dozen times, and with each glass Erin felt herself beginning to relax. Not only was the tension flooding out of her, but Erin was beginning to feel down right giddy.

She was laughing at every little thing, and found that Frodo was doing the same thing. Soon enough, they were both roaring at something completely foolish that the other had said.

"Anyway this one time…" Erin spoke, her voice becoming giggly as her mind shot off in a completely different direction, "…did I tell you how sexy you look?"

"A few times," was Frodo's also giddy reply.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration; she had said that? When? And why couldn't she remember?

Actually, as she tried to really force herself to concentrate, she realized that everything was kind of fuzzy.

"This punch is really good," Erin rambled on.

"Yeah," Frodo said.

Out of nowhere Frodo grabbed onto Erin's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. He began to do a Hobbit jig with her, and she was laughing so hard that she was almost doubled over.

Suddenly she felt faint and dizzy. Erin swayed on her feet, her mind going hazy as she did.

Someone was there, holding her up. Erin blinked a few times until her eyes could focus again. Jane was standing there, holding her arm to steady her.

"Erin?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy…" Erin murmured, her voice dazed.

Without a word Jane led Erin back to the bleachers and sat her down. Frodo followed, almost tripping once but managing to make it. He flopped down beside her and without realizing what he was doing, leaned his head on Erin's shoulder.

Jane gave them a strange look before she spoke.

"Just sit down awhile Erin."

"Can I have more punch?" Erin asked, barely registering what Jane had said as she shoved her empty glass in her direction.

"Sure…" Jane replied, a little suspicious as she left.

Yet again it was just Erin and Frodo.

"I like you Frodo…" she whispered, fully aware of how close he was.

"I like you too…" Frodo replied, fully aware of just how revealing Erin's shirt was.

Frodo lifted his head off of her shoulder and leaned up to kiss her on the lips. Erin jerked away, nearly falling over.

Tears actually swarmed his eyes as he stammered.

"I'm sorry…you said…"

"No! It's not that!" Erin reassured him, "You just look too young! I don't want to get arrested!"

Frodo looked confused, but Erin didn't have enough mind to explain the concept of legal age or child molestation.

"But I want to kiss you…" Frodo continued softly.

Erin wanted him to kiss her too.

"We need somewhere more private. Let's go…"

So she took hold of Frodo's hand and walked out with him, her heart hammering in anticipation of that kiss he had promised her.

l.l.l.l

Jane was beginning to get an idea of what was wrong with Erin. In order to test her theory, Jane took a sip of the punch she had just poured…and then spit it out immediately.

"Eww, someone spiked the punch!"

Then she realized that if Erin and Frodo had been drinking it for the past two hours, it meant that the others might have been too.

"Hey!" she called over to the table where most of them were at, "Did you guys have any punch?"

In response to her question, Jane received a few drunken yells. It was then that Jane saw the large pile of punch cups that had littered the table beside them.

"Oh no," Jane moaned, covering her mouth, "They're all drunk!"

She looked around frantically for where her other friends could be. Erin and Frodo were gone and Niori and Carla were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my God," Jane moaned, "I _have_ to find them! A drunk Niori, Carla and Erin I can handle, but not the complete Fellowship!"

Jane knew that she had to get them all out of there, and fast. Before they managed to get into some sort of trouble.

After five minutes of almost frantic searching Jane found Carla in the girls' washroom; she was in a screaming match with one of the girls from their school (something about being a stuck up bitch). Just as Carla looked ready to swing at the other girl, Jane grabbed onto her arm and began to drag her away.

"Hey!" Carla cried, "What'd you do that for!"

Without answering, Jane continued to pull Carla out of the centre, across the parking lot and into the van.

"Stay here," Jane commanded as she sat Carla down on one of the seats, "do _not_ move."

Carla nodded with a stupid grin on her face. Then she began to look up at the ceiling of the van.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, her words slurred, "The sky is green and fuzzy!"

Jane almost fell over from laughter; oh yes, Carla was so drunk!

Still laughing Jane went to round up the rest of her friends. Much to Jane's luck and answered prayers, all of the Fellowship members had congregated at one table. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how nosily and ridiculous they all sounded. It was one thing for Carla to be acting like a drunk idiot, but the Fellowship?

Okay, Jane could see the Hobbits and Gimli, and maybe even Boromir, but Aragorn and Legolas? Come on!

You would have thought they would have high levels of tolerance. Apparently not.

"Okay guys," Jane spoke when she reached them, "time to go."

When they all seemed to ignore her, Jane tried again.

"Seriously guys, let's go."

They still paid Jane no mind, and that pissed her off.

"You all _will_ get up right _now_!" she cried, "Do it _now_! MOVE!"

That got their attention.

Despite their grumbled and protests, all seven of them did exactly what Jane told them. She marched them all to the van with Carla.

"Stay here or so help me God…" Jane left the warning open because in truth she had no idea what she could do let alone what she would do.

Apparently they all decided that Jane's threat wasn't an idle one, because none of them as much as argued.

It was on her way back inside that Jane realized that she had another big problem; the van was big, but it wouldn't hold all of them. It had taken the van plus Niori's car to get everyone here in the first place. Jane was the only sober one so the car was useless to her.

"Damnit…" Jane groaned as she rubbed her temples.

She'd have to find a way to fit everyone in, because she had to take pretty much everyone. The girls she could leave, but not the Fellowship…that would just end badly.

Jane re-entered the building and once again started looking for her remaining three friends. She searched the bleachers high and low for Erin and Frodo, but after fifteen minutes gave up; Erin was a big girl who could take care of herself, and she would watch out for Frodo in the process.

And all Jane planned to give Niori was a quick once over; it was weird that Niori hadn't told them that she was leaving, which was what she always did, but that was probably had happened. It wasn't unusual for Niori to go out and then end up going home with someone, and Jane had seen the guy Niori was causally seeing earlier.

Just as she was about to leave Jane realized that Niori was still there.

The other girl was standing against the back wall of the building and not surprisingly she was with a guy. Of course Jane was going to ask if Niori wanted a ride back to Carla's even though she figured she already knew the answer. When she saw who the particular guy was, Jane was determined to get Niori out of there.

His name was Anthony, and instead of Niori's current beau he was a previous one. One who had hurt her real bad; not only had he cheated on her, but then tried to make it seem like it was her fault. With the next breath he had suggested that they head back to his place for old times sake.

He hadn't been pleased when Niori had given him a bloody nose instead.

So the fact that Niori was standing there him inch one hand up her shirt and the other down her skirt told Jane that Niori was drunk drunk, not her usual Saturday night on the town drunk.

"Excuse me," Jane grabbed onto Niori's arm when she reached them and glared at Anthony, "we're leaving!"

"Hey…" Niori began to protest, sounding just a little bit woozy.

"Hey!" Anthony snapped as he latched onto Niori's other arm, "Niori just happens to be enjoying my company."

That completely enraged Jane.

"You son of a bitch! The only reason she hasn't killed you yet is because she's completely hammered! You cheated on her!"

"That's right…" Niori said to herself, her brows furrowed as she seemed to be remembering that fact.

"Clearly that's in the past, otherwise I wouldn't have her up against this wall now would I? Oh, I get it," his voice grew smug, "you want me for yourself; I must say Jane, I've never seen you as my type, but you do have potential. Or better yet, maybe you'd like to join Niori and I."

Jane was too embarrassed and too furious to form words. She did find herself able to pull back her hand to slap him, but Niori got there before her.

Instead of slapping, Niori just balled up her fist and decked him. Anthony staggered back, letting go of Niori's arm in the process.

"Never talk to her like that!" Niori hissed.

Jane could almost smile; as tanked as Niori was, she still had enough senses to stand up for Jane's virtue.

Too bad she didn't have enough senses to be able to walk right.

Jane put her arm around Niori's waist and helped her out to the van. Thankfully everyone else had stayed there, and all Jane had to do was get Niori to sit one someone's (and of course, Legolas half volunteered and Niori half insisted) lap and then get in the driver's seat and then they were good.

If the police stopped them Jane was so screwed with her month old licence.

Please don't let me get pulled over, she prayed as she started the engine, and please God don't let everyone get back and destroy Carla's house! She'll kill me!

Chapter Eight

Jane got everyone home in one piece and managed to do so without getting a ticket.

As soon as the car was parked Carla managed to stumble into the house. Legolas and Aragorn, who were a little less drunk than everyone else, helped keep Niori onto her feet and into the house with out falling themselves. Boromir and Gimli made it of their own accord, and Jane had to spend five minutes coaxing the Hobbits inside, telling them had the house was indeed much more comfortable than the van.

Once she pushed the Hobbits through the door, Jane was horrified by what she saw in the front hall.

Apparently Legolas or Aragorn (she didn't know which one) had let go of Niori's side, and suddenly without support on one side she had toppled over. On the way down she took down a table and shattered a vase in the process.

Thankfully Niori avoided injury…but then Carla realized that her cousin had broken the vase, which was apparently very expensive and her mother's, she had thrown a screaming fit.

"You idiot! That was my dead grandmother's!"

"Blame him!" Niori cried back, pointing at Aragorn, "He dropped me!"

Carla turned her anger on him.

"You idiot!" she started again, looking like she was planning to take a swing at him.

"GUYS!" Jane cried and pulled Carla off to the side and away from both Niori and Aragorn.

Of course while Jane had been defusing one situation another one had arisen; on their way to the living room the three Hobbits had walked over the broken vase.

They all howled in pain as the pieces went into their feet. Jane rushed to their sides trying to figure out what to do with them.

"Sit down!" she told them as they continued to cry out.

Frantically Jane rushed to the bathroom and ripped open the medicine cabinet. She rummaged around, not caring that things were falling out; she deal with clean up later.

When she finally found the iodine and cloth bandages she was searching for she almost sighed in relief. Almost, but she was too busy running back through the house to feel relief.

Thankfully the Hobbits were still sitting to the hallway when she got back, though the rest had disappeared. She'd worry about them later, because right now she had to stop the Hobbits from getting anymore blood on Carla's floor.

"Hold still!" she ordered Merry when she began to pull glass out and he started to squirm.

He didn't listen to her and when the glass was out and she rubbed iodine on, Merry howled again and instantly kicked out.

The kick landed on her chin and sent Jane back onto her butt. She was stunned for a moment, and then just looked at Merry like she couldn't believe he had done it.

He had kicked her in the freaking face.

"It hurt…" Merry babbled, skipping over the whole apology part.

That made Jane very angry.

"You will sit there and not make a sound until I finish," she growled, "all three of you, or I swear…"

The Hobbit gulped, believing Jane's threat once again, even though she once again had no idea what it would have been.

"Got it?"

They all nodded and Jane went back to work.

They continued to squirm, but none of them said a word or kicked again. Ten minutes later Jane was done and satisfied that all of the glass was out and that their feet were wrapped well enough that they wouldn't leave blood stains all over the place.

Now Jane had to clean up that glass before anyone else stepped on it.

"Stay sitting here," Jane commanded.

This time when Jane got to her feet it was to rush to the kitchen. The first thing she did when she got there was scrub her hands with scalding water and dish soap.

Her mother was a nurse; the need to sterilize was imprinted in her mind, especially when it came to blood.

After her hands were scrubbed red Jane went for the broom and dust pan. She carried them back to the front hall and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the Hobbits were still sitting there.

She began to sweep up the broken pottery but another crash, this time from the living room, pierced the air. The broom and dust pan were dropped instantly as she took off in that direction.

She skidded into the living room and almost tripped over an over turned chair. She lifted it up and put it back on its feet, knowing that someone would end up falling over it if she didn't. Then she looked up to see what the current crisis was.

Jane didn't know why, but it seemed to her that, for some probably incredibly stupid reason, Carla had pushed Boromir. He had landed on a small end table, and his impact made it splinter and crack.

Why did Carla's house have to be filled with breakable items?

Boromir of course hadn't appreciated it, and was about ten seconds from drawing his sword…

What! Jane screamed, We took their weapons away! How did he get that back!

"Okay," Jane cried, jumping between Carla and Boromir before anyone got killed, "both of you calm down."

By now Boromir had his sword out, and fear was tracing through her heart; putting herself in front of that sword was probably one of her most idiotic ideas.

"Okay…" she stammered a little, her eyes trained on the blade, "why don't you put that sword away…"

He made no move to do so, and Carla making funny faces at him wasn't helping.

"Please?" Jane asked in small, nervous voice.

Why did this have to be happening to her?

Her almost begging voice made Boromir finally look at her. Seeing her frightened face made him re-sheath his sword and grumbled a few words Jane couldn't make out.

"Now you could stand over there," Jane managed to pull Carla to the other side of the room without a fight, "and you just stay in the other one and then just don't talk to each other."

While this whole confrontation had been going on Gimli and Aragorn, who were sitting on the couch, had been laughing their asses off. Now that the situation was defused, their laughter just irritated her.

"Do you think this is funny!" she cried angrily, and the response was only another burst of laughter.

Jane gave another cry of frustration and stormed out of the room; she still had to finish cleaning up the broken wood. Then she'd have to move onto the broken wood in the living room. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to clean up anyone's vomit. Jane had done the whole hold a friend's hair back (obviously Niori) before, and she never wanted to do it again.

When she got back to the hall she saw two things; the glass that she had swept up was in a neat little pile, and the three Hobbits who had sat beside it were gone.

Groaning, Jane finished cleaning up the glass, wondering where they had gone. On that front, she wondered where Niori was, because she hadn't been in the living room with the others. But then again Legolas hadn't been there either, so she probably didn't want to know where Niori was.

With all of the vase in the dust pan Jane took it and broom back to the kitchen. On the way she found Niori and Legolas, who miracle of miracles, were both still clothed.

They were sitting on the stairs and she was sitting on his knee, leaning in and whispering something in his ear. From the way his face moved systemically from embarrassment to being pleased, Jane figured that Niori was planting some very suggestive ideas.

"Okay seriously!" Jane said in exasperation, and they both looked at her, "Carla will _kill_ you if you have sex in her house!"

Niori's face fell in disappointed "Way to ruin my fun.'

"Carla will kill _me_ if she finds out I let you have sex in her house."

"Fine then," Niori grumbled in the voice of a five year old who just got their candy taken away.

"Off," when Niori made no move to do so, Jane hauled her off of Legolas's lap, "I don't care what you do; a strip tease, talk dirty or whatever your sexually twisted little mind can come up with, but _hands off_."

Legolas started to reply, but Jane just shot him a look.

"I'm not talking to you," she informed him, "I'm talking to her."

Niori just grinned like she was proud of that fact.

Jane rolled her eyes before she walked away. She had doubts that Niori would do as she was told, but she'd worry about that later (like many things at the moment). She had to get back to damage control .

When she finally got into the kitchen, she stopped and almost screamed again.

The Hobbits had found their way to the kitchen while she had been in the living room, and now they were sitting on the counters. They were passing around a can, and when Jane squinted to see the label, her eyes widened in horror.

It was the coffee beans she thought Niori had hidden away after her cup of coffee this morning. And they were munching on them as though they were popcorn.

She threw the broken vase, dust pan and all, into the garbage can and then crossed the room. She yanked the can out of Pippin's hands. To her utter dismay she realized that the can was empty, and it had been half full this morning.

Oh great; now not only were the Hobbits drunk, but they were going to be on a caffeine high.

Could this night get any worse?

l.l.ll.l.l

Back in the living room, Carla was still sulking in her corner. Boromir and Aragorn were laughing for some unknown reason and Gimli had disappeared.

The phone rang, and since it was on her 'side' of the room, Carla answered it on the third ring.

"What do you want!" she snapped into the receiver.

There was a gasp on the other end of the line, "Carla!"

Carla smiled "Oh hi mommy."

"You're supposed to say that at the beginning of the conversation."

"Okay mommy…"

"I'm calling because I know your father and I are supposed to come home next Saturday," Carla nodded even though her mother couldn't see her do it, "well, that's not going to happen; your aunt got sick-"

"Is she dying?" Carla interrupted abruptly, "Will she leave us any money?"

"Carla Dawn Birchell!" her mother cried, "What has gotten into you! And no, your aunt is not dying. But your father and I are going to be staying down here for awhile to help her out. I trust that you will be able to take care of yourself."

"Okay mommy," Carla said and then giggled, "do you want to know a secret mommy? Well a whole bunch of guys fell out of my closet…and they're here too…I'm taking care of them! Oh, and we need a new vase…and TV. But that's not my fault! They took their swords and killed it! And Jane, Erin and Niori are here too…well, not right now. Erin is with a little one and I think Jane went away after she put me in my corner so he wouldn't kill me with his sword. I don't know where Niori is, but I should go find her before she does something bad with Elf-boy…"

"WHAT! What are you talking about!"

Carla laughed for a minute and then through her laughter continued "I don't know…but I want to go now. I'm very sleepy right now. I think something else just broke in the kitchen. He really is cute…but I don't know if I'd bang him. Anyway, Niori would be very mad if I did…she's possessive of the guys she sleeps with…every last one of them. Hey mommy, did you know the sky is green a fuzzy?"

Over the phone you could hear Carla's mother's frantic and angry screams.

Jane came out of the kitchen and saw Carla practically jumping up and down while she spoke to someone on the phone.

"Carla!" Jane cried and dived towards her friend, "Who are you talking to!"

Jane wrenched the receiver from Carla's strong grip "go away Carla…Hi Mrs. Birchell!"

Jane could hear Carla's mom's panicked voice on the other end of the line "What's going on! Are there men there! What's wrong with Carla!"

"Well uh," Jane thought quickly, "Carla had a lot of…caffeine…she's just really hyper. You know how she gets. Uh no, there are no men here!"

At that very moment, Boromir yelled something to Aragorn, and of course Carla's mother just had to hear it.

"What was that! Who yelled! Was it those men!"

"NO!" Jane exclaimed, hoping she sounded innocent, "That was just the TV."

Jane looked over at the TV which was currently turned off.

"Well it was a pleasure speaking to you!" Jane yelled into the receiver, "Bye!"

She slammed the phone down and caught a pillow that came flying towards her head.

It's going to he a rough night, Jane thought sadly.

l.l.l.l

The next morning Jane found herself awakening on the living room couch, tired from staying up half the night trying to stop her drunken friends from destroying Carla's house. For the most part, she had been successful. She looked around for the others, wondering where everyone had passed out.

She found Aragorn sitting at the dining room table with his head laying on top of it, the Hobbits in various spots on the kitchen floor and shelves, Gimli was in the downstairs hallway and Jane found Boromir slumped against the wall in Carla's walk in closet. In the family room Legolas was sleeping on the floor, arms outstretched, on either side of his arms Niori and Carla lay.

Jane's eyebrows rose at that, but the fact that they were all fully clothed made her not freak out.

Niori had ignored her do not touch rule. But then again, apparently Carla had too.

Jane just sighed and went back to the kitchen, almost tripping on Pippin in the process.

I might as well get the coffee and crackers ready now, Jane though as she shook her head, because when everyone wakes up, they're going to have one hell of a hangover.

l.l.l.l

Slowly Niori opened her eyes despite the pounding behind them. The bright light gave her even more of a headache than she already had. Her stomach was already recoiling violently and she hadn't even moved yet. Groaning, she closed her eyes and turned on her side, hoping to bury her head into her pillow.

Instead she found herself curling up against something warm and solid. That made her open her eyes again.

What the hell? Had she gone home with someone? Brendan had been there last night sure, but hadn't he gone home before her?

She sat up and her eyes widened when she realized that the person she was laying against was Legolas.

Jesus Christ, had they had sex?

She looked down at herself and saw that she had all of her clothes on, and then she saw that he did too. Then she noticed Carla on the other side of him, also fully clothes, and she sighed in relief.

Obviously nothing, absolutely nothing, had happened.

Which was good, because Niori was not going to open that can of worms, not where Legolas was concerned. No matter how much she wanted to.

Of course Legolas took that moment to wake up, and the first thing he saw was Niori leaning over and looking down at him. His eyes widened, obviously thinking the same thing she had.

"Don't worry," she told him as she rubbed her temples, "nothing happened."

Legolas looked so relieved that Niori felt a blow to her ego.

"Oh wait!" Niori spoke when Legolas began to sit up, "Carla-"

Legolas hadn't realized that Carla was laying on his other side, so when he sat up Carla's head fell off his arm and banged onto the floor.

Niori winced at the crack that the sound the impact made, and at the thought of how much that was going to hurt on top of the hangover.

"Gah," Carla groaned as she came awake, "I feel like shit…"

Niori could so sympathize at the moment.

Carla sat up on her hunches, and then seemed to become aware of the other people's presence beside her. She looked over, saw Legolas and Niori and like them assumed that something had happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

l.l.ll.

Jane jumped a mile when she heard Carla's screamed curse. Apparently, so did Merry; he fell of the kitchen counter and onto Sam. Jane smiled to herself and shook her head, then crammed a piece of toast into her mouth and walked down to the family room.

Coming up behind Jane was the rest of the Fellowship, who had too apparently been awakened by the screams.

When she reached the doorway to the family room, Legolas looked panicked, Carla horrified and Niori was holding her head in her hands.

"Now isn't this cute?" Jane teased, grinning at the three.

"Nothing happened!" was Legolas's furious reply.

"That true Niori?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Jane," Niori sneered in response, "no amount of alcohol could goad me into a threesome with my freaking cousin."

"Yeah anyway," Jane said, still smirking, "I made breakfast…if any of you guys are hungry."

Her response was a mixture of annoyed groans. Aragorn gagged and ran into the nearest washroom.

l.l.ll

By the afternoon everyone was still feeling horrible. Carla had locked herself in her room, saying if anyone bothered her she'd kill them. Erin and Frodo had come in about eleven, saying that when they had gone out for air the night before and when they came back to the centre everyone was gone so they went to Erin's to crash. Now she was spending most of her time in the washroom throwing up, while Frodo was attempting to make her feel comfortable. The other three Hobbits were asleep on the couch and the rest of the Fellowship was down in the family room.

Jane was in the kitchen making French fries for herself while Niori sat at the table, head in her hands.

"Tequila is the bane of my existence," Niori moaned.

"You know," Jane commented as she got a plate, "for someone who drinks so much you sure can't hold your liquor."

"I'm a beer girl Jane," Niori replied, "I can drink with the best of them, but tequila kills me every time. That's why I don't drink it; I like being the kind of drunk where I still have some sort of control over myself, and don't feel this shitty the next day. I seriously want to kill the person who put it in the punch…"

"Wow I'm glad that I didn't have any," Jane sat down opposite Niori with her fries.

"Screw you Jane," Niori groaned and then was almost sick when she saw Jane's plate of fries.

Jane just stifled laughter.

"Oh my God," Niori moaned abruptly, "please, for the love of all things holy, tell me that I am hallucinating any memories that involve Anthony."

"Do those memories letting him touch all your naughty parts?" Niori looked horrified, "then no, you did not hallucinate."

"Oh fuck," Niori groaned in self disgust.

"Actually," Jane replied matter-of-factly, "I stopped that from happening. You're welcome by the way. Oh, and thank you for hitting him; you could do it harder than I ever could."

"Oh God," Niori groaned again as she remembered something else, "did he suggest a threesome?"

Jane blushed "and that you were gunning for sex for old times sake."

"Egotistical bastard," Niori snorted in disgust, " Believe me if I was gunning for sex for old times sake, I wouldn't go to him; despite what he thinks, I've had _way_ better."

"Too much information Niori; I don't want to think of Anthony in bed at all, good or bad," Jane paused for a moment, "but does that count as cheating? Or anything with Legolas," Niori began to argue that nothing had happened, "I know that nothing actually happened (which Jane knew wasn't completely true, but she wasn't going to tell Niori that), but in theory. I mean, with Brendan and all?"

"Jane," Niori sighed, "in order for it to be cheating Brendan and I would have to be in a real relationship; causal is what we are, and that means openish. We're not just having sex per say, because we do go out on dates and all that, but we're not serious…not really together. So no, it would not be cheating. Fucking stupid yes, but not cheating."

"Do you want it serious?" Jane asked out of curiosity. You could never tell with Niori; she seemed to hate commitment and yet she wanted that one guy to 'love' her.

"I don't know…sometimes yes, sometimes no. I mean, serious doesn't really work out all that well for me now does it? Anthony, case and point. Casual and temporary seems to be working just fine. Sometimes it does go from there, but…I guess right now I'll have to live with the random dates and sex, great sex may I remind you."

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and Niori and Jane looked over to them. Legolas was sanding there, looking a little awkward.

"Do I even want to know how much of that conversation you heard?"

He just shook his head a little to Niori's question.

"Where did you put my bow?" he asked.

"Why?" Jane asked, plopping another fry into her mouth.

"I want to practice on Carla's targets. Now where is it?"

"Aren't you sick?" Niori questioned.

"Elves rarely are effected by alcohol," Legolas informed them in a matter-of-fact voice, "though what you have here is clearly the exception. But besides that, we never become ill afterwards."

"I hate you," Niori moaned, "I hope the stupid arrow bounces off of the target and hits you. If karma is on my side, that's what you'll get for standing there feeling perfect while I sit here feeling like crap."

"Why you-" Legolas glared at her.

Jane smirked and shot off a comment.

"Aww…how cute! Your first lover's spat!"

Both turned to glare at her.

"I do _not_ like her in that way!"

Niori shot an offended glare at him, which Legolas didn't see.

"Come on now," Jane continued to tease, "you don't have to hide it. We're all friends here."

"Jesus Christ Jane," Niori snapped, finally having enough, "I'd remember; no matter how tanked I am, I always remember when it's good."

"Now Niori," Jane spoke innocently, "if nothing happened, how do you know if it'd be great?"

"Call it an estimated guess."

Both Jane and Niori looked Legolas up and down, appraising him.

"Okay," Jane conceded, "your estimated guess I can see."

Legolas looked completely mortified.

"But I'll have to ask Carla, just to make sure. I mean she _was_ there too…"

"Jane, for the love of God!" Niori cried angrily, jumping to her feet. The sudden motion made her stomach lurch and she knew she was going to throw up.

"Move!" she cried, pushing past Legolas roughly as she ran for the bathroom. A moment later Jane heard the bathroom door slam.

Legolas looked at Jane, and she couldn't help but burst out laughing. He made a noise of frustration and then stormed out of the room.

"Your bow," she cried after him, "is in the downstairs closet!"

She was enjoying this way too much.

l.l.l

Erin moaned, this hangover worse by far to the few previous ones she had endured. She had just finished vomiting for what seemed to be the millionth time. She figured at most she had five minutes before she was sick again.

"It's alright," Frodo said, rubbing Erin's back.

She was hung over and grumpy and really didn't want him there, but she didn't want to kick him out either.

"Frodo, what if…" she started abruptly and then stopped herself.

"What?" he asked her in concern.

"Nothing," Erin said quickly.

Then they sat in silence.

"You know," Frodo ventured a few moments later, "Sam has been adamant in finding out what happened to me last night."

"We went for a walk, came back and everyone was gone. You passed out and I took you to my place to sleep it off, but only because my place was the closest. That is it, and it will continue to be the story."

"Maybe…" Frodo ventured.

"No!" Erin snapped, "That's _exactly_ what we say happened!"

Frodo looked crestfallen at her tone, and Erin felt bad about her harsh tone.

"Look," she explained, "you don't understand. Do you even know how much Niori will kill us if she figures out it was her car?"

"You're right," Frodo responded.

There was a knock on the door and then Sam's voice spoke.

"Mr. Frodo, are you alright? How is Erin?"

"Fine," Frodo replied.

"You know what," Erin said, "I do feel better; let's just go downstairs."

l.l.l

An- So you can see where we changed; Of course I went for making it longer and the additions were more or less for character building. When we first started writing we didn't really have a hold on how we wanted our characters to be, so I went back here to have a go at that. Mostly we can see Niori as the party girl, but I threw in more character development for the other girls too (especially Erin).

So, hope you all enjoyed! Cheers!


	2. Shower

An- Okay, here is what we call 'the missing month'. We could have thrown a whole bunch of random fun there in the first story, but skipped a month to move the story on. This here is an obsencely tiny part that Jane randomly wrote up a few years ago.

'Missing Month' shower

"Okay Aragorn," Niori said slowly to the Ranger, pointing animatedly at the shower taps, and speaking like she was talking to a three year old, "This-is-a-shower…and-" she paused to point at a bar of soap lying nearby, "this is soap. It is used to clean with. Y'know CLEAN, to CLEANSE, to-"

"Thank you Niori, I know," Aragorn said, mildly irritated, "now all of you, get out."

He was referring to Carla and Jane, who were occupying the doorway. As the three turned to leave, Niori said quietly.

"And I'm sure if you need help, Jane would GLADLY assist you."

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked, obviously confused.

"Well," Carla answered, "it basically means she gets naked and comes in with you."

Jane, who like Aragorn, was speechless with shock. She slipped out of the room, desperately hoping that he hadn't seen her smile.

l..l.l

There is not much to say to that.


	3. They are not Elves

An- More missing month! Okay, I was at work over the summer randomly talking about Elves with a friend, and this idea came up. I wanted to shoot myself for not thinking of it before, but then we decided to do this, and well...it gets to see the light of day!

'The Missing Month'

Niori stretched awkwardly, her back protesting with every move she made. She rotated her neck, wishing that she hadn't decided on crashing on the couch opposed to making that final effort to get down to bed.

Hell, she probably shouldn't have come back last night at all; there had been a date that she was unwilling to pass up the previous night (despite the irritation of the other three girls, Niori's social life was not going to suffer because the Fellowship managed to land themselves in Carla's closet), and of course had come in WAY to late and a little drunk (though, much less than normal). And she had decided to be considerate; instead of stumbling through the house and down stairs and possibly waking everyone up she had decided that the couch looked inviting. Not to mention it was closer to a bathroom, just in case.

It wouldn't have surprised anyone if she stayed over at his house (they'd probably be surprised that she had come back at all), but Niori felt an obligation to her friends to be here, because God knew what new mess the Fellowship would get in if she wasn't here.

"Should have gone down to the bed…any bed…" Niori muttered to herself as she sat up, twisting her neck to undo the knots.

That was the last time she tried considerate. It hurt to damn much.

Though, she was discovering with every passing moment, she wasn't hung over.

Niori loved times like this; she got to party the night before and not feel like crap the next morning.

Coffee sounded very good at the moment.

She listened for sounds of the others in the house, particularly any that could be coming from the kitchen. If someone was in there maybe she wouldn't have to make the journey to get the coffee herself.

She heard nothing, and that made her assume that it was either way earlier than she thought, or everyone else had gone out somewhere without telling her.

Glancing at the clock Niori discarded the first choice; it was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon. Apparently they had gone out without telling her. Bless her friends for deciding not to wake her up.

"So I get my own coffee…" she mumbled to herself, forcing herself off of the couch.

She somewhat stumbled into the kitchen and to the coffee maker. Miracle of all miracles, everything was out and ready for her to put in.

"Girls," she whispered thankfully, "you are all Godsends."

As the coffee began to drip down, Niori managed to hear sounds coming from the living room that she had just left. She listened and realized that someone had turned on the television. She didn't think that she had heard a car pull in thus people come back, so someone must have stayed behind.

She moved back to the doorway that separated the dining room from the living room and glanced in. Sitting there on the seat that she had just finished sleeping in was Legolas, remote in hand and flicking through the channels.

If Niori had had her camera on her she would have snapped a picture; it was just all too amusing.

"Want some coffee?"

Her voice startled him a little, and he turned to look at the direction she stood in. When Legolas's eyes focused on her, he looked a little confused.

"I thought that you went home last night?"

"No, I went out. Normally I would have crashed at his house, not my own…"

"His?" Legolas inquired, looking completely passive as he asked the question.

"Well, my date…whoever I'm seeing…" Niori let her voice trail off as she considered her words.

Okay, a person –Elf- from Middle Earth probably did not understand the concept of sexual freedom, so continuing would make her just sound like a whore.

"Oh," was Legolas's only reply.

Silence stretched on, and it really made her uncomfortable; not that she was ashamed that she had a very active sex life, but confessing it to Legolas suddenly made her very uncomfortable.

"So, coffee or not?" she finally asked to break it.

Legolas considered for a moment before he gave a nod.

Niori returned to the kitchen, filled two mugs with coffee and walked them back into the living room. She took a seat on the couch beside Legolas, who moved over to give her more space.

"Um Niori, may I ask if you're going to get dressed?"

Niori looked down at herself, and realized that she had forgotten that the night before she had practically stripped down when she had fallen asleep here; all she had on was a pair of underwear and a somewhat transparent tank top.

That was apparently making Legolas uncomfortable. Go figure.

"My clothes are on your side of the couch," she told him, pointing to the jeans and bra that were a pile, "hand 'em over."

Legolas did as he was told and then turned away as she pulled the articles of clothing on.

With that done, Niori sat back down and snatched the remote away from Legolas.

Instead of really protesting, he took up conversation again.

"You look….somewhat formal; where did you go on this 'date'?"

Niori looked over at him with raised eyebrows. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was probing for information.

"Just a bar," she replied, feeling no urge to list where they went after that.

A look of confusion passed across his face when he spoke again.

"I thought you said that you were too young to get into one of these 'bars' you speak of."

She couldn't believe that he remembered that; they had gone to that dance nearly two weeks ago, and had only mentioned fleetingly that the girls were underage.

"Technically we are, but that doesn't stop me," Niori replied with a mischievous grin, "I barely ever get Ided, and when I do I just flirt my way in…I haven't been turned away yet, and I've been club hopping since I was fifteen. Personally, the only reason I didn't protest going to that dance is because there was no way the Hobbits were getting into that bar. Not to mention anytime the rest of the girls have tried to get in, Jane's face just screams that she's doing something wrong, Carla's short so she gets Ided all the time and Erin isn't all that fond of the bar thing."

"So it's only you and your 'date'?"

"Pretty much," Niori replied, deciding that it was more than time to change the subject, "so where did the others go?"

"To the grocery store," Legolas replied, still unsure what exactly that meant, "but I decided to stay behind…I've grown rather fond of this television of yours."

That made Niori grin widely; that was probably the last thing she would have ever expected him to say.

"Well then, let's see what's on."

She flicked through the channels, seeing nothing that interested her. She was beginning to lose hope of finding anything to watch when she came across a children's station that was currently airing a Christmas special.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Christmas in July specials!"

Niori loved Christmas specials, despite the fact that most of them were little kids cartoons. The only thing that beat Christmas specials was Halloween specials, which were still quite a few months off. If only they did some sort of Halloween in July her life would be made.

"Christmas?" Legolas asked, looking over at her questioningly.

"According to Christen beliefs Christmas was the day that the son of God…" Niori started to explain, but when she noticed Legolas's completely blank look she rolled her eyes, "you know what, it's a holiday."

"Ah."

Just watch the show, ignore the Elf. So Niori did just that.

It was your run of the mill Christmas specials, showing Santa in his workshop, checking over that list of his (which Niori was undoubtedly on the naughty one) while Mrs. Claus baked cookies and the elves ran around building toys.

Pretty much it was the cliché, but what would Christmas –in July or not- be without he cliché?

"What in the name of the Valar are _those_?"

Legolas's question jolted her out of her semi-thoughts.

"What?"

"Those tiny human mutant things," he replied, pointing to the screen.

Niori opened her mouth to reply with the word 'Elves', but then thought better of it; The answer might not please him all that much. Personally if Niori was an Elf she wouldn't be too thrilled with the prospect of the short, kind of chubby and goofy toy makers being classed in the same race.

"They're a…" Niori replied, "…Santa's little helpers…"

Of course, the moment the words were out of her mouth, Mrs. Claus took that opportunity to exclaim to Santa "My, the elves surely are working hard this year!"

It didn't even take a millisecond for Legolas to react.

"WHAT!"

Niori grimaced at his loud voice, realizing that her head wasn't as clear as she had originally thought; damn, there was a bit of a hangover there, and his yell just seemed to echo in her skull.

Before Niori could even begin to calm him down, Legolas was already off ranting.

"What do you mean those things are ELVES! They are NOT Elves! They are SHORT and RIDICULOUS looking! We look NOTHING like that!"

"Legolas," Niori tried, "they're _Christmas_ elves…totally different…"

"Who named them, and how DARE they call them Elves! What is WRONG with you people!"

"I have no idea who named them, nor do I care. Maybe they're some subspecies of Elf…"

"NO! Look at those creatures, and then look at me! I am an Elf, and we look NOTHING alike!"

"Damnit Legolas," Niori cursed, getting sick of his rant and what it was doing to her head, "I'm well aware of the physical differences between you and Kebler there!"

"First off," a voice spoke from behind them, "who is Kebler and why haven't we heard about this one, and just _how_ is his physique different from Elf boy?"

Both of them turned to find that the others had returned and were standing there looking at them. Carla was the one who had spoken, and she was smirking in amusement.

"Kebler happens to be him," Niori replied with a roll of her eyes, pointing to one of the 'elves' showed on the television, "and the difference is quite obvious…you don't even have to get personal to tell."

Niori assumed that Legolas would have gotten somewhat embarrassed by her answer, but he was still too busy freaking out at the television to hear what she had said or the comment that had brought her response on.

"Your people are apparently completely BLIND!"

"What exactly is he ranting about?" Jane asked, coming into the room to stand beside Carla.

"I made the mistake of watching Christmas in July…he isn't exactly pleased with the Christmas elves."

"THEY ARE NOT ELVES!"

"Not exactly pleased seems to be an understatement," Carla muttered to herself, looking at Legolas as though he had gone insane.

"What aren't Elves?" Aragorn now asked.

"See the little people on the screen making toys?" Niori asked, and Aragorn nodded, "them."

Aragorn looked almost horrified where Legolas had gotten furious…

And then there was Gimli, who broke out in hysterical laughter.

"I haven't given the people of this world enough credit!" he snorted.

It was then that Legolas turned from the screen and his glare fell on Gimli.

"If anything they resemble Dwarves more than Elves! Elves are not short, unlike _you_!"

Now Gimli got mad.

"You-"

"ENOUGH!" Niori finally screamed, knowing that there was no way that she could avoid a headache now.

Now both the Dwarf and the Elf fell silent at her voice.

This stupid argument would get out of control if she didn't stop it.

"They are not Elves, nor are they Dwarves!" she continued in an equally loud and irritated voice, "Let's just call them freaking Lawn Gnomes and be done with it!"

Legolas looked like he wanted to argue some more, but one cold glare from Niori made him rethink that idea.

"Now if you're through sounding like over reacting idiots," Niori spoke again, "I'm going to go sleep off this impending hangover."

l.l.ll.

An- You know he would have freaked out over that. LOL.


	4. Suprise suprise rewritten

From LOTR:2003- When Erin reveals her pregnancy to everyone else. Niori and I (Jane) co-wrote the original when we were 13, but I thought I'd re-write this one myself.

1.1..11.1.

Nearly a month later, Niori, Carla and Jane were to be found in the living room, showing the Fellowship how to "Battle" on Carla's old Playstation. They figured it might keep the Fellowship from physically battling to entertain themselves. Merry, Pippin and Sam sat at a small table in the corner, playing a game of Poker (Niori had taught them a couple weeks before). Jane handed a controller to Aragorn, instructing him on how to hold it, which buttons did what, and how to fight her. Carla and Niori sat on the couch and laughed at Jane's frustrations.

"No, no, you're supposed to hit "X", not "O"! Geez, Aragorn!" Jane said, annoyed.

"Jane, why the hell do you waste your time playing these things, when you can actually spar with each other?" He retorted, equally annoyed.

"Because they're a hell of a lot safer than sword fighting, Aragorn!" Jane answered, as her character on the game slashed her sword at Aragorn's character, causing him serious damage. "Sweet, I'm tearing you apart." She mumbled triumphantly, feverishly pressing the buttons on her controller.

"Only on the stupid, game, Jane. " He said, a small smile on his face. "If I had an actual sword, you wouldn't survive long enough to unsheathe your own weapon."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Well, duh" – she began, but was cut off by a scream from the floor above, followed by a heart-wrenching thud.

Dropping her controller, Jane, Niori and Carla exchanged terrified glances before running for the stairs. "Erin!" Niori shouted, "Where are you?!"

"In here!" Came a choked-sounding voice from the washroom. They all stopped in the doorway of the upstairs washroom. Frodo was bending down next to Erin, who had fainted. He clutched a little white stick in his hand, which Jane instantly took notice of.

"Oh, God." She whispered to herself, her breath catching in her throat. She was almost positive now why Erin had fainted.

"Erin?" Niori crouched down next to Erin, gently tapping her face. "Did she hit her head or anything?" She asked Frodo.

He shook his head blankly, "no, I don't think so."

Erin suddenly stirred feebly, and opened her eyes. Niori and Frodo helped her to sit up.

"Erin, are you okay?" Carla asked, and she and Jane crouched down in front of her.

"Could you grab her a glass of water?" Niori asked Jane. Standing up, Jane took a small paper cup from the counter and filled it with water. She handed it to Erin, whose hands were shaking slightly.

Erin took a sip of water, her tear-streaked face looking from one girl to another. Then she looked down at her feet. "Oh, God, you guys..." she sniffed, and Jane passed her a Kleenex.

"What happened?" Niori whispered, brushing a stray hair off Erin's damp cheek.

Erin inhaled sharply. "I'm pregnant."

Every jaw in the room dropped. No one knew what to say. The only thing the girls could do was stare at each other in horror, before their eyes moved on to Frodo, who was standing in the doorway with the rest of the Fellowship. He looked both mortified and horrified. The Fellowship looked completely shocked.

"What am I going to do?" Erin moaned, as she covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

"Oh my God. I had no idea this kind of thing was possible." Jane said quietly to Niori and Carla, as Erin cried softly.

" I know. It's probably the first time in history a hobbit and human have...had a kid." Niori answered, her eyes wide.

"But, wait - are you sure? Like, positively sure, Erin?" Carla asked her, her face very serious. "Those tests aren't always accurate."

Erin nodded, sniffling. "I used two different brands, Carla. I'm definitely pregnant."

"Could you guys give us some privacy?" Niori asked pointedly, and at her words all of the Fellowship, including Frodo, left the doorway and went to other parts of the house.

Jane shut the door after them, then turned around and slid down the door onto the floor of the narrow washroom. "Now what?" she breathed, putting her hands over her face and letting out a whoosh of air. "You'll give birth to a half-hobbit..?"

"I suppose you wouldn't consider the... other option?" Niori suggested lightly.

Erin's red, watery eyes turned on Niori blankly before her face contorted with anger. "Niori! How dare you imply such a thing! I would never purposely kill something that was a part of me."

Niori shrugged. "I'm sorry, Erin. It was only a suggestion."

The girls sat there in silence, as tears rolled down Erin's cheek.

After a few minutes, Erin spoke. "It was that night when everyone was drunk and Frodo and I disappeared for a... bit. I hardly remember anything from that night, I was so drunk. It was when I woke up the next morning, and I knew we didn't use protection..." she started crying again, and Carla put her arm around her.

"You should probably talk to Frodo about this, Erin. I don't think he can remotely appreciate what you're going through right now. Having a baby at your age in our world is very different from having one in his. Besides that, are you aware that this baby's father is a fictional character from a fantasy series?" Niori said the last part as gently as she possibly could, but it didn't stop Erin from shouting a profanity.

"What the fuck am I going to tell my parents?! I don't even have a boyfriend right now to blame this on!" She motioned with her hands to her abdomen. "If this was reality -and it seems like it less every day – Frodo shouldn't exist." She rolled her eyes. "Can you imagine: I'll just go up to my parents and say that Frodo Baggins from The Lord of the Rings fathered my child, and then they'll have me committed." She threw her arms up in frustration.

Jane held up a finger. "On the bright side, you won't be alone in the Looney bin, because we'll all swear that we are very good friends with the Fellowship of the Ring, and, in fact, once they fell out of Carla's bedroom closet, we had a splendid night of drinking with them." Jane added, and Erin had to laugh.

"But seriously," Niori said, "I know this is looking very, very bad, but we'll find a way to get through this. Somehow."

l.l.l.l

An- So hope you enjoyed! Don't know when we'll be seeing you again, but since we have a few ideas in the works, it probably won't take too long. Oh, and I'd like to advertise that the lovely Jane (it's Niori right now) got another one of her drawnings up (remember, as advertised Musicartlover on Deviantart) in her scraps album, and I'm saying that you should go check it out. See you later!


	5. Two Days Later

An- Hey hey everyone! So this was inspired by Jane's rewrite of Suprise Suprise. I figured that this was a great oppertunity to let a little bit of that nasty streak that is so important in Erin for the third story shine through a little bit. Also, in the first story Erin's book 'steps through pregnancy' just kind of randomly appears one chapter, and I felt like writing something that said where it came from in the first place. Enjoy

l.l.l.l

Erin sipped her coffee, trying to remember if she had read somewhere that caffeine was bad for pregnant woman.

Not that she particularly cared at the moment; she had been up all night tossing, turning and worrying. Now all she needed was something to wake her up.

She heard the others moving around in other parts of the house, and she was glad that for once they were leaving her alone; Erin was sick of their pitying glances and constant 'are you alright'. Most of all she was sick of Frodo apologizing over and over (as if it was totally his fault).

She heard someone coming into the kitchen and looked up. Niori was coming in, grocery bags in her hands. Niori paused when she saw Erin sitting there, but then smiled and continued all the way in.

"Hey Erin," she said as she put the bags on the counter.

Erin didn't bother replying and only watched Niori unpack various items from the bag.

"When did you have time to go and get these?" Erin asked her, "it's only nine; shouldn't you still be asleep right now?"

"It's only dry stuff," Niori replied with a laugh, "so I picked it up when I went out last night."

Erin just stared at her friend in disbelief; Erin had just announced that she was pregnant two days ago and Niori was out on a date, and that meant probably having sex.

"My parent's anniversary was last night," Niori explained, "I figured that I should make an appearance; the last thing I want to do is give them another reason to bitch about what a horrible daughter I am. So I went, smiled a bit and we all played one big happy family. It ran really late and it was at my place, so I just crashed there. The reason I'm up so early is so I could get out of there."

Now Niori was putting things away and Erin figured she should probably get up and help. Instead she just stayed where she was and took another sip of her coffee.

"Oh," Niori spoke a moment later as she turned, "I got you something."

Erin saw the book that Niori was holding out to her and she grabbed hold of it. It was titled 'Steps Through Pregnancy'.

"I figured you could probably use it," Niori explained with a shrug as she turned back to her packages.

Erin stared down at it and then burst into dark laughter. Niori turned back around, concerned that she had done something wrong.

"How ironic," Erin's cynical voice spoke after her laughter died, "I bought this for you; I don't know if it was the first pregnancy scare or the second. Or maybe I bought it on a whim figuring it was going to happen eventually at the rate you go. But then again, since you're all about the 'other option' it wouldn't have been a wasted after all."

Niori was just staring at Erin in disbelief. She moved her mouth to speak, but even as it moved no noise came out. She was absolutely speechless, not understanding Erin's brutal attack.

After a moment she whirled around, and the colour drained from her face when she realized that everyone else was standing in the doorway and had heard every single word. They were all looking at her with faces ranging from shock to pity. Niori stood there for a painfully long moment, and then she roughly pushed past everyone. A minute later you could hear her car start and gun it out of the driveway.

The minute her shock subsided, Carla turned on Erin.

"How _dare_ you say that to her!" Carla cried in fury, "just because you made a mistake and got yourself knocked up doesn't give you the right to take it out on her!"

"It's the truth and you know it!" Erin countered.

"That doesn't fucking matter and _you_ know it! Niori's here to support you, and then you go and make her feel like a slut, when clearly you're the one who got herself pregnant! She gets that enough from every one else in her life, and doesn't need it from you too!"

Erin's temper deflated and she instantly regretted what she had said; she had no right to judge Niori or any of her actions. Especially when Niori was in no way judging her.

I am such an idiot, Erin thought.

"When she gets back." Carla growled, "you better be there to apologize the minute she walks through that door!"

l.l.l.l

Erin waited in the living room, rehearsing what she would say in her head. Carla was still furious with her, and everyone else was avoiding her. She couldn't blame them; with her outburst at Niori, they didn't want to stick around to say what she could snap at them.

Two hours later Erin heard Niori's car pull into the driveway. She took a deep breath, ready to give her well thought out apology the minute Niori passed the living room door.

Except when Niori ripped open the door and charged in, Erin didn't have time to even open her mouth.

"You know what!" Niori screamed when she saw Erin, "I don't have to take any of that shit from you! Yeah, I enjoy sex…why the hell is that such a fucking terrible thing? If I were a guy, people would be impressed with my track record! I'm sexy as hell and fucking good in bed, so men want me…big fucking deal! Only the jealous go and call me a whore because they hate the fact that I can get whatever I want and they can't! Not to mention I make men work for it; I can count on one hand how many true one night stands I've had! Everyone else was in some sort of relationship with, and they had to treat me with respect if they wanted to get me in bed! And it's not like you were the virgin Mary before Frodo!

"And for your information, I'm not 'all about the other option'! I believe that abortion or not is the business of each individual woman, and no else! Just because I think abortion is an acceptable choice doesn't give you any right to judge me! I'm not, but if I was thinking that you were making the stupidest choice of your life by having that kid, how would you like it if I threw that in your face! If I was judging you on whatever your choice happens to be!"

"Niori if you just let me talk for a minute you'd hear me apologizing," Niori faltered at that, "I was a bitch. And I had no right you call you a tramp and run off at the mouth about anything. I'm the one seventeen and pregnant, so saying anything to you is the most hypocritical thing that has ever come out of my mouth. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well…" Niori said, her voice still irritated and suspicious, "…you better be!"

"I am. And I really do appreciate the book. I glanced through it, and there is a lot of really useful information in it."

Niori did seem placated, but Erin threw in an extra 'I'm sorry' just to be sure. That did seem to calm Niori down even more.

"Fine," she grumbled one last time, "but make me feel like a slut again and I will kick your ass."

"And so will Carla and probably even Jane," Erin replied, "so believe me, I won't be doing it."

Niori grumbled one last time and stamped back out into the hall.

"You can all come out now," Erin called when she was sure Niori was out of earshot.

There were a few guilty noises from the kitchen and them everyone appeared in the doorway.

"We just wanted to ensure she didn't attack you," Frodo explained weakly.

"Yeah right," Erin rolled her eyes, "you were all just waiting for a huge blow out."

There were a few more guilty noises.

"Well then," Merry turned to Pippin and spoke, "you owe me."

Pippin grumbled and Erin looked at them both in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"We wagered; Pippin bet she'd hit you and I said you'd talk her down."

Erin just threw the book at their heads.

l.l.l.l

An- It would have been a filler peice in a chapter somewhere in the grand scheme of things (between chapters 9 and 10 I would imagine). Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Sleeping With Legolas rewritten

An- So, did you know that we didn't decide until around Rohan that Niori and Legolas were going to get together? We were totally going to just kind a make it they flirt every once and awhile, but then you reviewers kept saying that you'd like to see it happen, so we ran with it (to a very good ending if I do say myself). In fact, in the original ending she was going to kiss him for the first time in one of those 'what the hell, I'm never going to see you again' kind of way. So that should tell you all why during the first story anything that involved them 'flirting' was rather, tame for lack of a better word. So like the dance, I had to go and rewrite this little part.

l.l.l

Yawning, Niori rolled out of her bed. Jane was sleeping calmly in the bed next to her, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon.

Niori stretched and then got to her feet, careful to make as little noise as possible so she wouldn't disturb Jane. God she hated sharing a room with the girl; not only was she used to having her own room, but Jane was a morning person and Niori a night owl. Clearly putting them together had not been a well thought out plan.

As she slipped out the door Niori considered putting on a robe (like most nights she slept only in underwear and a tank top) but then dismissed it; it was two thirty in the morning and the chances of anyone else being up was slim. Besides, she was only running up to the kitchen for a quick drink.

Niori yawned again as she walked into the kitchen, and jumped a mile when she realized that there was someone else in there with her.

There was someone rummaging through the fridge, and that someone was Legolas.

"Legolas?" Niori asked in surprise.

Legolas turned around quickly at the sound of her voice, just as surprised as she had been. Then Niori got a real good look at him, and felt her face get hot.

Legolas was wearing silk smiley face boxers…_only_ silk smiley face boxers.

She looked him up and down, taking in every very good looking aspect of his pretty much naked body. When she was finally able to look back up into his face, Niori saw that he was giving her the same look over.

At that moment Niori really wished that she had put on that robe. Or that she had chosen to wear something with a little more material.

Look at his face, Niori ordered herself, just keep looking at his face.

Then Legolas looked back into her eyes and wished that she could look away.

"I…umm…" Niori managed to stammer out, "want glass of…water."

"Oh…" Legolas replied as he grabbed hold of the pitcher of water in the fridge and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Niori grabbed onto it and whirled around abruptly.

Good lord was she ever turned on.

She had to physically stop herself from turning back around and seeing if he was as turned on as she was. It would be so easy to tell…

Pour the water, Niori commanded herself as she got a glass, drink it and then get to bed…your own bed!

"So," she spoke, thinking that that might stop any inappropriate thoughts, "where did you get the boxers?"

"When we were in the building with all the shops," he sounded embarrassed, "I came across them and they amused me. So I took them."

Niori couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You stole silk smiley face boxers! What would you have done if you had been caught shoplifting!" though from his silence he obviously had no idea what shoplifting was, "Great, now I'll have to go find a way to leave some money for the store to save your karma. It'll have to be money, because now that you've already put them on…"

Her sentence trailed off because talking about putting them on made her think of taking them off. More precisely, how _she_ would take them off.

Don't think about it, this time she was begging herself, please don't think about it.

But of course in her mind she had already moved past her taking off his boxers to him taking off hers.

Niori almost groaned at her inability to stop her imagination; if she didn't get out of there fast was going to do something –someone- that she would later regret.

Of course while she had been telling her mind to stop, she had been pouring her glass of water. Niori didn't even realize that it had over flowed until she felt it dripping onto her bare feet.

"Shit!" she cursed, backing up and managing to tip her cup over and drop the pitcher.

Now there was a giant puddle on the floor and counter.

"Here," Legolas spoke, "let me help."

He knelt down and handed her one of the two dish towels he was holding. Now Niori did turn to face him as she too went down to the floor and started to mop up.

Okay, now all this water was only upping the ante of her unwanted fantasy.

"Okay," she spoke abruptly as she practically jumped to her feet, "you can handle it from here."

"What!" Legolas protested, "you're the one who caused it!"

"Just let me go," Niori could have added 'because being in this room with you while both of us are practically naked is pure torture and I'm about two seconds away from jumping you and ripping the rest of your clothes –which is barely any- off', but she kept that to herself.

Niori made to walk away, but because of the pool of water they had abandoned and her bare feet, she slipped. With a cry Niori went backwards and grabbed onto Legolas's arm to try and catch herself. All this ended up doing was bringing him down with her. They both hit the floor with a dull thud, Legolas landing on top of her.

After the stars had cleared from hitting the floor, another flush went through her entire body. If she had thought she had been turned on before, it was nothing like this.

And the question of whether or he was as turned on as she was was answered for her…and it was very much so.

"Are you," Niori tried to put out in an even voice, but it came out as a moan, "going to get off of me?"

"I…" Legolas's unsure voice trailed off.

Okay, screw regret. She'd worry about that later because right now all she wanted to do was-

"_Niori_!"

Jane's shrill voice broke through the air. Both Legolas and Niori turned their heads to look at her; Jane (who had gotten up for a late night snack) was standing in the doorway, looking down at them in horror.

Legolas leapt to his feet, dragging Niori up with him. He also managed to discreetly position her in front of him, and Niori couldn't blame him; this looked bad enough as it is.

"Oh Niori!" Jane was almost shrieking, "How could you, after Erin said she was pregnant Not even three days ago! For once you said that you wouldn't let your sex drive control you! Seriously, for once couldn't you just not have sex!"

"Jane," Niori tried to reason, "for once this is _not_ what it looks like!"

"We've done nothing!" Legolas protested.

"Jeez Niori," Jane continued, "and in Carla's house! What are you thinking!"

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH LEGOLAS!" Niori screamed in frustration, sending it through the quiet house like an echo.

l.l.l

There is a random part here where Erin wakes up, which I am too lazy to rewrite.

l.l.l.l

Apparently in Middle Earth when you wake up to the sound of an angry scream it was a bad thing, because not even a full minute later everyone was standing in the kitchen, most with weapons ready.

Every single mouth dropped open at the sight of Legolas and Niori barely dressed and now wet from landing in the puddle.

Carla was the first to break the stunned silence.

"I am going to kill the both of you from having sex on my kitchen floor!"

"We are not lovers!" Legolas cried in frustration.

"I slipped on water and brought him down with me," Niori explained to their sceptical faces, "and yes, we are both almost naked, but I always wear pretty much nothing to bed," the three girls did nod to that, "and if we were, those boxers would have been off five minutes ago."

To say Legolas looked mortified would have been an understatement.

"Besides," she finished, "I don't have a death wish, thus I would never screw around on Carla's property let alone in her kitchen. Besides, I have a car parked outside for that."

So that wasn't completely true; had Jane not walked in when she did Niori totally would have had her way with him. But none of them needed to know that.

"Um, speaking of boxers," Erin finally spoke, "Legolas, where exactly did you get silk ones with smiley faces on them?"

l.l.l.l

An- Now isn't that more like the Niori and Legolas we have come to know (and hopefully love lol)? See you next peice!


	7. Excursion 1

An- Hey hey everyone! I think it has been a little while, but here we are again! So, this is kind of a throw back to the whole 'missing month' and as much as I hate going out of order, it only came to me like three days ago. I was writing something else (that takes place after The Final Journey actually) and got to thinking about spending time with the other girls. I love Carla, Jane and Erin beyond measure, but if I was stuck in a house with them for a month straight I would probably kill one of them (lol girls, you know you feel the same way). So I then came to the conclusion that they had to leave the house (an excursion if you well) a bit more to keep their sanity. Then a commercial for a theme park (Marine Land if you want to know) and this idea popped into my head. Enjoy!

l..l.

"It is unbelievably ridiculous how bored I am."

Carla looked over when she heard Niori whine. Her cousin was lying on the family room floor, looking up at the ceiling.

Carla knew exactly how Niori felt, she just wasn't as vocal or dramatic about it. There was nothing to do. At all. There was nothing good on TV, she had read every book and magazine, watched every movie at least twice and she had even tried board games (that of course hadn't panned out because the Hobbits just couldn't learn the concept of Monopoly).

"I mean," Niori continued, "if it is all possible to die of boredom, I must be on my deathbed by now."

"Shut up Niori!" Carla snapped.

Niori muttered something under her breath and Carla chose to ignore it.

"There has to be _something_ we can do!" Niori started in five minutes later, and Carla wanted to slap her, "see a movie, hit the mall…anything!"

"Fellowship + public places = more trouble that it's worth," Carla reminded her, "and I'm not leaving them alone in my house."

Niori groaned and sat up.

Carla never would have assumed it possible; the Fellowship of the Ring had fallen out of her closet and she was sitting there bored out of her mind.

"Okay," Erin spoke as she marched into the room, Jane at her heels, "if I stay in this house one minute longer, I will truly kill someone."

Niori shot Carla a told-you-so look.

"Well then what the hell do you suggest we do?" when none of them answered, Carla made a sound of frustration, "Exactly!"

There were a few more moments of strained silence, and then Jane's tentative voice started off.

"Well, the EX is set up this weekend…"

"Are you effing nuts?" Carla exclaimed, looking at Jane with unbelieving eyes, "You're suggesting we take them to a freaking carnival?"

"It was only an idea…"

"And I like it," Niori spoke up firmly.

Carla looked at her two friends like they were insane.

"I guess we vote it," Jane said, "against?" Carla's hand flew up, "For?" Niori's hand flew up, and Jane and Erin slowly raised theirs.

Carla just looked at them like they had all gone nuts.

"Well then," Niori said in a bouncy, cheery voice, "that's settled; we're going to the carnival."

l.l.l.l

When they pulled into the parking area, Jane began to regret her idea; the parking lot was completely full, and when they had driven past she had seen that the park itself was nearly exploding with people.

After five minutes of driving around they managed to find two adjacent parking spaces at the very end of the lot. It took another two minutes to get everyone out of the van and car, and then they started the trek to the entrance.

"Okay, here's the deal," Jane spoke, deciding that she should school the Fellowship members in how to act a carnival, "for starters, the large steel rides are _not_ monsters even if some of them look like them, so _do not_ attack them. Food items must be bought, and if there are any alcoholic beverages you Hobbits still look too young to order them. If anyone asks you guys, you are the Hobbits uncles; the last thing we need is trying to get you out of jail for being kidnappers. Is that clear to everyone?"

They all nodded, and Jane was pretty sure that they had actually listened to her. If not and they broke any of the rules, she'd sick Carla on them.

It wasn't until they reached the ticket booth that Jane realized something they had totally overlooked.

"Um guys, did anyone check to see if we even have enough money?"

There was silence for a moment, and then four purses were pulled out.

"I have enough for three if we can get the Hobbits in for under twelve."

"Um, I've got enough for only me."

"Only two."

"The other Hobbit and myself."

There were three groans and a curse.

"Well this is just great," Carla groaned, "we drove all this way out here just to have to turn around."

They all looked towards the entrance, and then Niori got a determined look on her face.

"Leave this to me."

She sauntered her way to the ticket booth, where there happened to be a guy from their school (Jane thought his name was Ted but couldn't be sure) manning it. As she approached Niori gave him a stunning smile, which left him looking a lot bewildered and a little frightened. When she got to the counter she leaned her elbows on it, bending over enough that Ted got a clear look down her shirt. She started to talk and then gestured back towards them. Ted didn't even look up but did start to nod. Niori just leaned over more and began to twirl her hair, and then he did look up…and he was smiling a dumb smile. Niori threw back her head and laughed, and then proceeded to lean in, give is tie a little tug and then began walking back towards them, of course giving her hair a toss.

Jane, for some reason, felt like she had just witnessed an art form.

"We're in," Niori informed them.

Only silence answered her.

"Seriously guys," she said impatiently, "we only have two minutes before he's off, so if we want to get us all in for free, we go now."

"How…"

"I used my feminine wiles," Niori replied flippantly, "and am letting him take me to dinner tonight."

"Oh my God Niori," Jane couldn't believe it, "you just whored yourself out to get us into the carnival?"

Niori's eyes narrowed dangerously at her word use, and Jane regretted it.

Whore was a word that Niori did not like to be associated with.

"We're having dinner," Niori's voice was icy, "I'll let him buy me an over priced meal, play footsies and probably kiss me goodnight. Despite what you may think Jane, I do have the ability to say no to sex."

"And if he asks for a second date?" Erin asked.

"Then I'll go to make sure he doesn't feel used, and then wait a few days to tell him that my one true love has come back and as much as I like him, my heart belongs to another."

"You watch way too many soap operas," Carla rolled her eyes.

"Got it in didn't it?" Niori snapped.

"And if he happens to continue to peruse you?" Jane asked, genuinely curious.

Niori had apparently employed this technique before, and Jane wanted to know how she made it work.

"Tell him that the love of my life just happens to be a military sniper who just finished his tour of duty in Afghanistan."

That was sure to work. If Jane was Ted, she would high tail it out of there.

When they reached the ticket booth Niori turned her smile back on.

"See you tonight," she cooed to Ted as they passed.

The Fellowship had been speechless until now.

"Am I to assume," Legolas asked her, "that this is how you flirt your way into the bars you seem so fond of?"

Niori looked surprised, but before she could speak, all hell broke loose.

"Oh look!" Pippin cried, and then the Hobbits took off towards the nearest vendors.

"_Guys_!" Erin cried and went after them.

Jane groaned, and when she turned her attention back to the others she realized that Aragorn had gone off in one direction and Boromir in the other.

"After him!" Jane pointed to Boromir as she went after Aragorn.

Carla went after him, leaving Niori with Legolas and Aragorn.

This was a really, _really_ bad idea, Jane thought to herself as she pushed her way through the crowd.

l.l.l

"Come back!" Erin cried, trying to catch up with the Hobbits, "Frodo! Sam! Merry! Pippin!"

Frodo and Same stopped at the sound of her voice, but Merry and Pippin just kept going.

When Erin reached where Frodo and Sam stood she was out of breath. She also felt as though she was going to be sick, which was something she had been doing far too often lately.

"Where are they going?" Erin asked them frantically, knowing that Merry and Pippin would get themselves into some sort of trouble if she didn't reign them in.

"They said something about food," Same replied, and Erin cursed under her breath.

"Come on," Erin grabbed onto their hands and then pulled them along.

She had an idea where to go, and kept walking towards where she knew most of the food vendors were located. Just like she figured, Merry and Pippin were standing in the middle of the carts, trying to decide which one to hit up first.

Before they could decide Erin reached them, and letting go of Frodo and Sam, grabbed onto their collars.

"Okay seriously," she warned them, "no running off! With my luck you'd get kidnapped and I'd have a great time trying to explain it to the cops."

"We only wanted to-"

"I don't care," Erin replied irritability.

She had been moody way too much lately; but that's what happens when you spend half your day throwing up. It only made matters worse that nothing would settle her stomach.

"Each of you can pick one thing," Erin sighed, "but only one."

The four Hobbits smiled. When Merry and Pippin reached for a bag of cotton candy, Erin stopped them.

"I don't even think so; I'm not letting you anywhere near pure sugar. That's the last think I need…the two of you on a sugar rush."

They looked disappointed but ended up getting a bag of popcorn each. Sam got a cinnamon pretzel and Frodo got a candy apple.

"Got stuck babysitting huh?" the girl behind the counter asked as Erin handed her the money.

"You could say that," Erin replied with a smile.

"You still got change; you gonna get something for yourself?" the girl asked.

The mere thought of eating made Erin's stomach turn.

"That's alright," Erin shook her head and took the money, "thanks."

Erin turned back to the Hobbits.

"Now what do we do?" Pippin asked.

"Pick a ride," Erin gestured around.

"I want to go on that one," Merry pointed to the Zipper.

Erin felt sick just thinking about getting on it.

"I don't know," Same replied sceptically, "it doesn't look very safe…"

"If it wasn't safe, they wouldn't have it up Sam," Frodo replied.

News reports of carnival related deaths ran through Erin's mind, but she decided she wasn't going to stress out about that. She had enough on her mind.

"Sam, you don't have to go on if you don't want to," Erin informed him, "and you can pick the next one. Whoever's going, go get in line."

God, did this ever feel like babysitting.

Merry and Pippin got in line, Frodo looked like he was considering it and Sam wasn't moving from Erin's side.

"Sorry kids," the operator told them when they got to the head of the line, "height restrictions."

Erin looked over to where the measuring stick was and groaned; there was no way any of them were making it. Merry and Pippin looked like they were going to say something, probably along the lines of they weren't kids, so Erin beat them to it.

"Fine. What can they go on?"

"I don't know," the guy shrugged, "the merry go round."

Christ, this didn't just feel like babysitting, it _was_ babysitting. Erin groaned, knowing that she was sentenced to stand beside all the waving, smiling parents who were so proud that their five year olds got on a ride all by themselves.

She was going to be more bored here than she had been at Carla's. There was no way the others were having this brutal of a time.

"Come on guys," Erin sighed in defeat, "let's go find the kiddie rides."

l.l.l.l

"Okay," Carla snapped as she grabbed onto Boromir's arm, "wandering away is a seriously bad idea."

Boromir's eyes narrowed angrily, and once again Carla was very happy that the Fellowship's weapons were safely locked away back at her house. He so would have attacked her right then.

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself," Boromir snapped.

"By all means, have a great time finding your way back to my house without me."

Carla's sarcastic reply made the angry look falter. He grumbled an irritated, somewhat sulky reply that Carla didn't really make out.

Instead she was scanning the crowd, searching for any signs of the others. She couldn't see any of them. It looked like she was stuck with Boromir for the moment.

Oh great, Carla thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go see where the others are," Carla said, and Boromir nodded in agreement.

"So is there any true purpose to all of this?" he asked as they walked.

"You come, have fun by getting on rides that scare the crap out of you. Just stuff like that."

"So these rides scare you?"

That made Carla stop.

"I meant that in general; I don't _do_ scared."

That made amusement appear in Boromir's eyes.

"Fearless are you?"

"Pick any ride here," Carla challenged him, "and I'll show you just how fearless I am."

Boromir looked around, trying to pick the biggest, baddest ride. Once he decided, he nodded at it.

"That one."

Carla looked to what he was talking about and regretted her challenge; it was the one where they strapped you in, brought you about a hundred feet in the air and then dropped you. The ride didn't scare her exactly, but she really, _really_ hated it. Not that she was going to let Boromir see that.

"Fine then. Let's do this."

When they reached the ride, Carla looked up…and up. Holy crap that thing was high…and that meant it would be a long way down.

And Carla wasn't all that fond of heights.

"Well?" Boromir gestured to the line, a smirk on his face.

Carla totally ignored him and stepped into the line. When she noticed Boromir hadn't joined her, she turned back around.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I do believe the challenge was to you."

"Oh," Carla replied with her own smirk, "so _you're_ the one who's scared."

"I am not!"

"Prove it."

So Boromir got in line beside her, and Carla felt a little better; at least now he was going to suffer right along side her.

"Next."

Carla walked up to the and let herself be strapped in, making sure her face showed no emotion. She was so _not_ going to lose. She glanced over and saw that Boromir had the same neutral expression and wondered if it was as forced as hers was.

The ride began to rise, and Carla felt her heart begin to pound. She really did not want to be on this thing right now.

They got higher and higher until Carla could see pretty much over the entire town.

"Oh look, you can see my house."

Carla had just begun to point it out when they dropped.

She felt like she was freefalling, and couldn't help but cry out in surprise (which was alright since Boromir did the same thing). After that she bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming…and it wasn't easy.

Or from being sick, which since her stomach felt like it was in her throat, was becoming a very distinct possibility.

It only took about five seconds for it to be over, but for Carla it was five seconds too long.

The minute she was unbuckled she practically bolted for the exit. Boromir was right behind her.

"There," Carla said, her voice a bit shaky, "told you so."

"Of course, but going on the first time is easier; when you know what's coming that really brings the fear."

"Excuse me? Did you just challenge me to another go?"

"Perhaps."

"Fine then. Bring it."

l.l.l.l

"Shouldn't we try to find the others?"

Niori shrugged off Legolas's words and just went back to snacking on her cotton candy.

"We've already proven more than capable of babysitting you lot," Niori replied, "they can handle themselves."

"We don't need 'babysitting'!" Gimli grumbled.

My, someone was having a bad day.

Niori just nodded even though she could think up several occasions when they had, but she kept them to herself.

She was having a rather good time, and didn't want a fight with them to spoil it.

"Cotton candy?" she offered.

"No thank you," Legolas replied, looking at the big poof of pink strangely while Gimli just shook his head.

Oh well, more for her.

"Step right up and have a shot!"

They were walking past all the games, which Niori always loved despite the fact all she could ever win was the lowest prize.

"Come on sir, see if you can a prize for your girl there!"

"Is he talking to me?" Legolas asked Niori in confusion.

"Yep," she laughed, "he wants you to play and try to win me a teddy bear."

"What do I do?"

"Just take the darts," the man running the booth took over the explanation, "and try to hit the balloons."

"Is that all?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes he wants to play," Niori handed over the money.

"Three darts," Legolas was handed them, "good luck."

Legolas looked at the board and threw all three darts in quick succession, hitting three balloons in a straight row.

Niori clapped and he looked at her like he didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Looks like you won a small prize…unless you want to play again."

"Oh he does," Niori put in with a grin, "win me that," she pointed to the giant stuffed panda in the corner, "and I will be very happy."

Legolas just shrugged and took hold of the three darts handed to him. Just like before each dart hit, and now the entire top row of balloons was gone.

"If only you were this good at poker," Niori sighed, "I could make a fortune off you."

"To get the bear do I have to keep going?" Legolas asked her.

"If you want to get me the bear, then yes you do," Niori really wanted the top prize for once, so she even went all puppy face on him.

"Of course," Legolas rolled his eyes and then turned back to the dart board.

Every dart he threw hit a balloon, and after half the board was popped, a few people stopped to watch.

"Hey," one girl who came to stand by Niori said, "your boyfriend is really good at this."

"Yeah," Niori agreed with a grin, not bothering to correct her on the boyfriend this.

That was way too complicated an explanation, especially and Niori didn't understand it a hundred percent herself.

"Alright!" the man behind the counter cried in frustration when Legolas took out three more, "just take the damn bear before you shut me down!"

The giant panda was thrown at Legolas, who then caught it and then handed it over to Niori with a smile.

"Yay!" she squealed .

She had always wanted to be able to walk around one of these places holding one of these. It just screamed awesomeness.

"That was pointless," Gimli, who had been up until that point standing there silently, commented.

"Oh shut up Gimli," Niori replied, "it makes me happy, and since I'm your ride home keeping me happy is a good thing."

Gimli just looked at her like she was insane.

Niori began to walk away, giant panda in her arms, when she nearly ran into someone. She opened her mouth to apologize, but when she realized who it was she stopped.

"Christie?" she asked in disbelief.

That someone was her sister.

"Oh Niori, you are alive. We were all beginning to wonder."

The sarcasm in her sister's voice killed Niori's good mood.

"Well you know me; I just love Carla's house so much."

"Well none of us are really complaining about that."

Niori felt a rush of anger go through her, and she wanted to throw the stuffed animal down so she could take a swing at the other girl.

But two could play this game.

"And I'm certainly not complaining about having a great time at Carla's," Niori replied with the same sickly sweet sarcasm, "it's always nice to spend time away from the annoyances in my life."

Christie's eyes narrowed, and Niori was extremely pleased that she had pissed her off. Claws were something that ran in the family.

"Now do introduce me to your latest 'friend' here," Christie switched the subject, "he's a little older than usual isn't he?"

Niori almost grimaced, but wouldn't give her sister the satisfaction.

"This is Carla's uncle…George," Niori gestured to Gimli and then to Legolas, "and her cousin…Fred. We all came together as a group but the three of us got separated."

Gimli looked like he was going to argue over the name, but one look from Niori stopped him. Legolas was too busy trying to figure out what was going between Niori and the other girl.

"Really? Well I think cousin Carla should be reminded that letting you get 'separated' with an attractive guy usually doesn't end well."

That was it. Niori was going to kick her ass.

"You know what Christie-" Niori seethed, advancing on her.

Niori was very pleased that the other girl took a step back.

Before she could do anything, Legolas grabbed onto her arm to stop her.

"We have to get back to searching for the others now," Legolas spoke in a tone that didn't give her any room to argue, "it was a pleasure to meet you."

His words directed at Christie were icy, and it startled both girls.

"Come," he pulled on Niori's arm, bringing her along before she could attack.

Niori let him lead her along, determined not to let her sister bother her.

Not worth it, she kept telling herself, not worth it.

"I'll tell mom and dad you said hi!"

Screw not wroth it.

"Bitch!" Niori growled, trying to get back at her. Legolas held her tight and stopped her, which was a good thing for her little sister.

"Continue to walk," he advised her and she had no choice but to obey.

With every step she felt her blood pressure go down, but she was still pissed.

Damn bitch had gone and ruined her good day.

"What was _that_?" Gimli asked when they were far enough away.

"Unfortunately that was my little sister," Niori growled, "and one part of the reasons I have emotional problems."

Legolas actually made a choking sounds "What? You sister treats you like that?"

"Oh yeah…and my parents are worse. Basically my house is a war zone and I'm the target. But I so don't want to talk about this…I just want to leave."

"I'm sure we'll meet the others near the entrance. They'll go there eventually."

God I hope it's soon, Niori thought, God only know what else could happen.

l.l.l.l.l

Jane was walking around the fair grounds with Aragorn at her side, trying to figure out why she had suggested they come here.

"Are you not going to do anything?" Aragorn asked her.

"I don't really like ride rides," Jane explained with a sigh, "I kind of get motion sick."

"Is there nothing else for you to do?"

"There are a few things I guess, like the fun house or something."

"Fun house?" Aragorn said, "that sounds…" he tried to think up another word, "…fun?"

That made Jane laugh.

"Fun house it is then."

When they reached the entrance, Jane walked right in; this was probably the same lame one from last year. So she knew where all the 'fun' parts were.

Aragorn on the other hand didn't, and when the first clown dummy popped out at them not even ten seconds in, he reacted. Since he lacked a weapon to attack with, he balled up his fist and hit the fake clown right in the face.

Jane just stared with her mouth hanging open.

Aragorn cursed and shook his hand, and Jane realized that it had been metal. A few moments later the entire thing toppled over and crashed to the ground.

Jesus, how _old_ was this stuff?

"It was a freaking robot!" Jane cried in disbelief, "why did you kill it!"

"How was I to know?" Aragorn counted.

Jane opened her mouth to reply, but another cry stopped her.

"Hey! What are you two doing!"

Jane looked back down at the broken clown, which had begun to spark, and thought fleetingly about how much it would cost to replace it with a new model. Then she decided it was time to leave.

"Go!" she cried and pushed Aragorn back out the door.

"Where?" he asked.

"Hey! You two get back here!"

"Anywhere! Just go!" Jane replied and proceeded to rush through the crowd.

There was no way she was sticking around to get charged with vandalism.

"Exit's this way!" she called back over her shoulder and moved in that direction. Aragorn followed her without question (and probably without understanding).

Finally they reached the exit, and Jane literally sighed in relief when she saw that Niori, Erin, Gimli, Legolas and the Hobbits were waiting there. The Hobbits looked to be having a good time, Erin looked bored to tears, Niori pissed as she sat on a giant stuffed panda, Gimli pretty much neutral and Legolas looking down at Niori in semi concern.

"Hey guys!" Jane panted when she reached them, "Are Boromir and Carla back yet?"

"Obviously since they're not standing here the answer is no," Niori snapped.

"What's her problem?" Jane asked Gimli lowly when Niori's attention was elsewhere.

"We had the pleasure of meeting her sister."

Jane winced.

"Thank God!" Erin's exasperated voice made Jane look in her direction.

Boromir and Carla were both walking towards them, both looking ill.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked in concern.

"The Drop…" Carla explained in a miserable voice, "thirty-seven times…"

"Good Lord," Erin exclaimed, "and you haven't been sick yet?"

"Please don't say that word," Carla groaned.

"Can we please just go now?" Niori interrupted, "I need a drink," she thought about it for moment, "several drinks."

"Jane," Erin turned to her, "next time you have any great ideas, just keep them to yourself okay?"

Jane nodded in agreement.

l.l.l.l.

An- So just some more random fun. lol


	8. Excrusion 2

An- Another throw back to 'The Missing Month'. So as you will read, this is inspired by Halloween (which I hope everyone had a good one FYI). Another thing that just came to me and I decided to throw it in for various reasons (I'll explain a few at the end)

l.l.l.l

Jane was absently flipping through a month old issue of Cosmo, only half reading the article she was looking down at. In the background she could hear Erin attempting to explain the plot and concept of 'The Matrix' to those she was watching it with and Carla was banging around upstairs, attempting to find something.

"Okay, I'm totally heading home to change," Niori announced as she walked into the living room, car keys dangling in her hand, "I won't be more than an hour, so is it too much to ask that you'll be ready by then?"

Jane just looked up and stared at her blankly.

"What are you talking about now?" Erin asked from her place on the couch.

"You cannot tell me you forgot!" at more blank stares Niori made an exasperated groan, "Um hello, Delaney's annual summer costume party? She's only been having it for like four years."

Jane had honestly forgotten about it.

"Niori, in case you haven't noticed," Erin informed them, "anytime we take them," she gestured to the Fellowship members that were in the room with them, "disaster follows."

"Not even Erin!" Niori snapped, "You did not drag us to a town three hours away to go to a real costume shop and convince me to buy an obscenely expensive costume just for this party, especially when I could have thrown my own that was just as sweet."

Jane had forgotten about that part too, and now that she did remember she agreed with Niori; Erin had convinced them all to spend way too much on costumes.

"But explaining them is getting hard," Erin began, but Niori cut her off with a laugh.

"Erin please! This is the one day where we don't have to worry about that; if someone says 'Hey, that looks like Boromir from Lord of the Rings', we can say 'Yeah, isn't his costume great?'. You _are_ coming, even if I have to tie you up and force you there. We always have a blast, and I am in the mood for a good party."

Before Erin or Jane could begin the protest, Niori was out the door.

"She really hasn't given us a choice has she?"

"Not if we want to keep our lives. I swear that girl is a force of nature when she wants something. We should probably go tell Carla. We stashed our costumes here right?"

"Yeah, so we could avoid our parents finding out how much money we blew on them. And because Carla's closest is huge…as has been recently proved when a bunch of characters from a book fell out of it."

"Won't the Fellowship be pleased when we tell them they can go out in their real clothes for once?"

By now Erin and Jane were walking up the stairs, but then a though occurred to Jane and she stopped short. The colour drained from her face as a type of dread seized her stomach.

"Oh my God…I bought an Arwen costume."

l.l.l.l

Erin sighed, wondering if Jane would ever come out of the bedroom. If Jane had looked horrible it would have made sense, but she looked completely fabulous; the costume looked amazing on her.

"Jane would you _please_ get the hell out of there," Carla spoke in frustration.

"What if he recognizes the dress?" Jane's worried voice spoke through the door, "What am I supposed the say? I'm pretending to be the love of your life? What if he asks why? How am I supposed to answer that without sounding like an idiot? Oh right Aragorn, I'm totally in love with you and thought pretending to be Arwen would be a great idea."

They had tried to throw together a backup costume for her, but nothing had worked unless Jane wanted to go as a hobo (she didn't). So it was the Arwen dress or nothing."

And from the sounds of things, it seemed to Erin that Jane was leaning more towards the or nothing.

"Look Jane," Erin was reassuring, "men never wardrobe, only to think how a woman looks when it's actually on them. They never remember it once it's off."

"Not to mention that, unlike here, dresses like that are the norm in Middle Earth," Carla supplied, "it won't even be a big thing to them. Our costumes are going to 'shock' them more that yours."

Currently Carla was dressed as a classic pirate and Erin as Marilyn Monroe in her white dress.

"Just skip on the wig," Erin advised, "then you don't look all Arwenish."

"Hey guys!" Niori's voice called from the upstairs, "Coming down!"

"You know if you don't come out she's just going to force you out."

Jane groaned again and then the door did slowly open. A moment later Jane walked out.

"You look awesome," Erin said, hoping that it would cheer her up.

It apparently didn't.

"I so don't know why I haven't done this costume before," Niori's voice grew louder as she got closer, "I mean, my ass looks seriously looks amazing in it."

Niori finally reached them, and she looked beyond sexy in her French maid outfit.

Niori took one look at a very self conscious looking Jane and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Erin glared at her, and she did stop laughing.

"I am so sorry I talked you into buying that," Niori apologized, but not with a straight face.

"Let's just get this over with," Carla grumbled, marching past them.

"If it's any help, Aragorn might still be in so much shock at seeing me walk through the door in this that he might not really notice you."

To Erin it looked like Jane considered Aragorn not noticing her at all was worse than him realizing she was wearing a replica of Arwen's dress.

When they reached the top of the stairs, everyone was waiting.

"So exactly is the point of this?" Boromir asked, looking over them all.

"What you guys never have costume balls, or whatever they're called? Masquerades?" Erin asked.

"A what?"

Apparently not.

"It's a party where you dress up as someone else, or in Niori's case an excuse to wear something skankier than usual and get away with it," Carla replied, causing Niori to glare at her, "I'm a pirate, Erin's an old movie star, and Jane is A- wearing a pretty dress."

"That dress does seem so familiar," Aragorn said thoughtfully, trying to place it.

Jane blushed a deep pink, and Erin jumped into her rescue.

"It's one of a kind…so you couldn't have seen it before."

"Anyway," Niori spoke a little too loudly, calling all attention off Jane, "let's get out of here. We're moving past fashionably late and into just late."

l.l.l.l

"Oh my God! I thought you guys would never get here!"

At the sound of the voice, Niori turned; there was their friend Delaney, dressed as a witch, came walking towards them. She hugged the girls in turn and then looked at the others with raised eyebrows.

"Family from out of town," Carla explained with her usual lie, "is it okay we brought them?"

"Totally," Delaney replied.

"Everyone this is Delaney," Niori introduced them, "and Delaney this is everyone."

"And no one has practically seen you girls all summer," Delaney replied, "besides that brief appearance at the dance a few weeks ago. Where have you been?"

"Babysitting," Erin replied, jerking her thumb at the Fellowship.

"Wow, you guys are so pro with the costumes," Delaney exclaimed, "how cool is it that you managed to do the whole Fellowship of the Ring thing!"

Somehow all four girls managed to keep a straight face.

"And Jane," Delaney continued, gesturing between her and Aragorn, "what a great idea for a couple costume."

Aragorn looked confused and Jane blushed.

"I…ah…" Jane stammered, "going inside…for water!"

What that she bolted for the door and Delaney looked at them questionably.

"I'll explain later," Niori assured her.

"I'll see you guys later. Kevin just got here with more beer."

"What did she mean?" Aragorn asked when Delaney was gone.

"Never mind," Niori shook her head, making her way inside.

Inside were various people, most that she knew and some that she didn't. And there was more beer coming soon, which was always great. She made her way over to a table where a bowl of chips was located and grabbed a handful. The others dispersed in their own ways.

Someone slid in the next to her, and Niori turned, expecting it to be one of them; instead it was a guy she had never met…a very cute guy she had never met.

"Now I'd remember if I'd seen you around before," Niori smiled.

"Staying at the campground for the summer," he replied with the same smile, "and as far as I'm concerned, it's a shame we haven't met before."

"Well that's easy enough to fix; I'm Niori."

"Andrew."

This was turning out to be very promising.

"Niori."

This time it was Legolas's flat voice that drew her attention, and she realized that he was standing right beside her. He was looking at her intently while throwing glares over at Andrew every once and awhile.

"Hey man, sorry. Didn't know," with that Andrew walked away and Niori turned on Legolas in irritation.

"What the hell! You just killed any chance I had with him!"

Legolas had just acted all jealous boyfriend on her, and she didn't like it She hated it when anyone did it, and Legolas doing it made her uncomfortable; it made her wonder why he was doing it.

"Sorry," Legolas apologized, though his tone told her he was far from.

"Is there anything in particular you want?" Niori asked him, "or do you just want to mess up my love life?"

"Actually," Legolas replied, "I decided to be nice and get this for you."

He handed her a bottle, and Niori realized that it was a beer. She looked up from it to him in surprise. Then she began to laugh.

"You know me _way_ too well."

"Your drinking habits are a constant topic of discussion," he replied with his own laugh, "it's not too hard to anticipate that you would desire one."

"Oh my God," Niori shook her head, "I still can't believe it. I love you so much right now."

It wasn't until she saw Legolas's startled expression did Niori realize what she had said.

"No wait! I didn't mean…it's not like…I mean…"

When the reply wouldn't come out right, Niori took a swig of beer and wished she thought before she spoke.

"Since I've now managed to make a fool of myself, I think I'm going to go tell Jane she's DDing."

Jane was absently talking to a girl from their history class and fidgeting with her dress.

Niori really did feel kind of sorry that she had pushed Jane into buying that costume. But it wasn't as if she could anticipate Aragorn falling out of Carla's closet three moths later.

"Hey," she said when she reached Jane and five seconds after the other girl walked away, "since I made an ass of myself and needed an excuse to escape, I'm telling you you're driving us back."

"Um, the minute you said the word 'party' I figured that one out. How did you make an ass out of yourself?"

"Kinda told Legolas I loved him."

"What!" Jane cried and looked down at the beer in Niori's hand, "you cannot be that drunk already!"

"I'm not drunk!" Niori snapped, "I meant it in the way I mean it when I tell you I love you; total friendship."

"Well it's a good thing it's only 'friendship'," Jane spoke again and nodded in the direction that Niori had just come from, "because if it wasn't someone would be moving in on your territory."

Niori turned to see what Jane was talking about and then her eyes narrowed. The person she hated most in the world after her family members, one Brittany Robert's who looked like she should have been an extra on Baywatch, was flirting up a storm with Legolas…

_Her_ Legolas.

"Excuse me," Niori told Jane and then stormed her way across the room.

She only slowed down when she grew closer; she wasn't going to let Brittany see her seething.

"Brittany hi," Niori said in a forced friendly voice.

"Hey Niori," Brittany replied, equally friendly.

As she spoke Niori moved as close to Legolas as she could without touching him…but close enough that the desired 'back off' message was clear.

"Brittany you playboy bunny costume is so cute," Niori said, "I know I loved mine when I did it last year."

Niori was in a mood to be bitchy.

"Well you know me," the other girl replied without missing a beat, "I love taking something old and used and then making improvements on it."

So Brittany was in the mood to be a bitch too.

"So you two know each other?" Brittany went back to the subject at hand, "I had no idea."

Like hell you didn't, Niori was tempted to say, half the reason you're talking to him is because you saw him with me.

"We're tight."

"Well I was just telling him since he's new in town, I'm totally available to…show him the ropes."

At first Niori couldn't believe what she heard, because she knew the ropes Brittany was talking about had nothing to do with getting acquainted with the town. More like getting acquainted with her bedroom.

"I mean," she continued, getting nastier, "having someone as…experienced as you is always a great thing, but sometimes you want someone who can still discover some new things."

Niori was going to kill her. The only saving grace was that Legolas wasn't picking up anything but the surface of the conversation.

"What can I say Brittany? He likes experience perfectly find. He's someone who'd rather be shown the ropes opposed to teach them himself."

Niori almost added 'take that bitch' to the end of her sentence.

"Well anyway, I really have to go," Brittany turned her attention to Legolas flirtatiously, "if you change your mind, I'm sure Niori can get you my number."

"Fucking bitch," Niori cursed when she was gone.

Legolas looked somewhat startled.

"What? But you were both so pleasant to each other."

"She just called me a whore!"

"_What_?"

"Think back over that conversation real hard," Niori instructed.

From the way his expression changed Niori knew he got it.

"Exactly," Niori said.

"It seems that we end up meeting someone you hate every time we travel from Carla's house," Legolas commented.

"I must have done something horrible in a past life. That or the universe is determined to make you think I'm a-" she had meant to say slut, but she just couldn't, "…terrible person."

"Niori, it would take much more than the likes of that to make me believe you were a…terrible person."

His answer made her smile.

"You know what," she started but Legolas cut her off.

"Let me guess," he was grinning, "you're going to need another drink."

"Okay," Niori laughed, "that is just eerie."

"In some ways Niori, you're not very mysterious," then he offered her his arm.

Niori's eyebrows rose.

"Perhaps I wish to demonstrate how pleased I continue to be with your experience."

"You're evil."

"Only for you Niori."

"Well then," she said as she took his arm, hoping that Brittany was still in the room to see it, "to the bar."

Maybe this party wouldn't be a complete waste after all…

l.l.l.l

Once she began to realize that after this much time had passed Aragorn was not going to recognize the dress, Jane was able to lighten up.

To which Carla was glad, because Jane's bad moon had been dragging her good one down. By some miracle Carla was actually having a very good time; she was talking to people she hadn't really seen since school got out, and everyone was voting her costume the best (apparently they're not going by amount of skin showing this year, Carla thought). She was having a blast explaining her 'cousins' and coming up with the wildest things she could imagine.

"They're from this remote island off the coast of Wales," Carla was telling a friend, "and until a month ago we didn't even know they existed. Like a hundred years ago their great whatever grandparents decided to go all puritan and moved to the island, kind of like that movie 'The Village'. That's why they're all so old fashioned. Well in the last year this huge epidemic took out all of the others but them, and one of the elders came clean about where they were really from. Since no one was left they went back to the mainland and dug through old records. Turns out that my dad's side of the family is all they had left, so they came over here."

Her friend was listening to her wide eyed, believing every word.

Carla was having trouble not laughing. And she was having too much fun. Hopefully no one asked any of the others to confirm.

Jane on the other hand was looking at her like she was insane.

"Carla can I talk to you a minute?" Jane asked, pulling her aside, "what are you _doing_?"

"Amusing myself."

"More like acting like an idiot," Jane snorted.

"Hey, I'm not the ones believing it."

Jane couldn't really argue there.

"Okay Carla," Erin walked up, "why do I keep hearing about your crazy Amish cousins?"

Carla grinned "Puritans actually."

"You've got to be kidding me," Erin rolled her eyes.

Her grin grew.

"You realize you're nuts right," Jane commented.

"That's what happens when I'm stuck in a house with you people for a month. Especially when one of you is cranky most of the time because they keep throwing up."

The comment was directed at Erin, who automatically looked irritated and upset.

"I'm sick okay! I just have the flu!"

Erin said it so loud that the people around them turned to look at her. Her voice was also angry.

Carla was taken back by the outburst.

"Wow Erin, calm down. I never said you weren't.

"Good…because I am!" now Erin just sounded stubborn, "sick I mean!"

Carla looked over at Jane, who looked just as confused as she was.

"Right…"

"Can we go yet?" Erin asked abruptly, "I'm getting a headache."

Carla and Jane exchanged another look.

"Look Erin, I'm sorry if I said something that upset you…"

"Are we leaving or not?" Erin snapped.

"I'll go talk to Niori…"

Niori was currently on Fellowship duty, and for once she didn't look like she wanted to shoot herself because of it.

"Hey Niori," Carla spoke when she got to them, "I think we need to leave."

"What?" Niori asked in surprise, "Why?"

"Erin's kind of throwing a mini hissy fit; normally that wouldn't matter all that much, but since we're all living in the same house…"

"We'd have to put up with her," Niori finished, and then turned to the others, "okay guys, seems like we're leaving."

As they were walking back Niori sighed.

"You realize that history has been made today; we took them into public and no disasters occurred. And we're leaving early."

Carla was going to say something else when Aragorn spoke.

"Carla, why do people keep asking me what it was like to live on a remote island?"

l.l.l.l

An- So there were two real reasons I decided to write this (other than the Halloween spirit). One was that I wanted to show that Erin is beginning to realize that something might just be 'wrong' with her and starting to freak (which will lead to her buying the pregnancy test of course), becasue before it just kind of came out of the blue. And secondly it was just so much fun to write Jane mooning over Aragorn again. lol.

Cheers!


	9. Fading rewritten

An- So this here is the rewrite of the end of the first story. As I read it over a few months ago, I noted that, quite frankly, everyone was way too upbeat. I mean, the Fellowship was leaving and everyone was just all 'well this sucks…but have a good trip!'. I mean, even and Erin and Frodo had like a two paragraph cry fest and then were all smiley again. Maybe it's just me, but that doesn't seem very realistic (I've gone somewhere and left people behind, and believe me, you're never cheery about it). So this was one of those things that I felt the need to 'correct' for lack of a better word.

l.l.l.l

"Argh! Where is my damn wallet!"

Niori looked up at Carla's curse, and after seeing that her cousin was cursing at herself, went back to painting her nails a rather cute shade of purple.

"Did you try your room?" Jane called out the helpful suggestion from the kitchen.

"Of course I did!"

Niori had the urge to turn up the TV to block them out. She wasn't feeling very social today. The only problem was that it was Carla's turn to pay for supper, and without her wallet the pizza on the way was going to be coming out of someone else's pocket.

"What about your van Carla?" Niori spoke in a dry voice, not bothering to look up from her nails.

Carla didn't say anything for a minute, then she cursed again and stormed out of the house.

"How did you guess that?" Jane asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh please," Niori rolled her eyes, "her van is a lost and found."

Jane chuckled "the pizza should be here in-"

"_NO_!"

The abrupt scream made Niori smear nail polish up her hand and knock over the bottle, spilling purple liquid all over Carla's coffee table. Jane jumped and dropped the milk she had been holding, shattering the glass and spraying milk everywhere.

It was Erin's panicked cry that had startled them, and they were on their feet and rushing towards their friend's voice.

God only knew what was wrong with Erin now.

Jane took the stairs two at a time, Niori right behind her. When they hit the down stairs hallway they veered to the right and stumbled into the family room.

Niori wasn't sure what she had expected to see, but it certainly wasn't this.

Frodo was standing in the middle of the room, looking down at his hands in horror…because they had gone semi-transparent.

It was quite obvious why Erin had screamed.

Erin was sitting on the floor and quickly falling into hysterics.

"No! You can't!"

Niori and Jane looked at each other, and the message in Jane's eyes was clear; go find the others. Niori nodded and with one pitying glance down at Erin, left the room. Jane walked over and sat down beside Erin.

"No…"

With that tearful word, Jane looked up at Frodo and sent another message; get your ass over here. Frodo blinked a few times under Jane's glare, and then seemed to realize that Erin was crying, and better yet _why_ she was crying.

"Erin!" he cried and rushed over to her.

Jane really should have left them alone, but she knew Erin…and how Erin reacted when she was upset; she would take it out on someone, and Frodo didn't need Erin screaming something horrible at him as some of the last things she said to him.

"You can't leave me!" now Erin was sobbing, "I can't do this alone!"

"I'm so sorry Erin," Frodo whispered in misery.

Frodo was openly crying and Jane was only seconds from doing it.

This was so far beyond not fair.

"Stop yourself!" Erin's voice was now desperate, "Try to stop yourself!"

"I can't Erin," Frodo's voice was miserable, "and I…won't."

Erin's eyes instantly flared at the word 'won't' and Jane was glad she had decided to stay; this was going to get ugly really fast.

"I'm committed to a task," Frodo tried to explain, "I am the ring bearer, and I must-"

"The Ring!" Erin cried in fury, "You'd leave me for a stupid _Ring_! What about your _child_!"

Frodo looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he was only looking more miserable with every nasty word.

Erin looked like she was going to start screaming again and Jane gave her hand a hard squeeze and whispered.

"Don't Erin. You'll regret it."

Erin's anger was instantly gone and she was crying again.

"I'm sorry," Frodo whispered, taking hold of her hand, "so sorry."

Only then, when Jane knew there would be no blow out, did she get up silently and leave.

On her way out Jane bumped into the Hobbits, also fading and looking panicked.

"Not now," she told them as she ushered them away from the family room.

Now Frodo and Erin needed to be alone.

Erin's mind was whirling; if she thought this pregnancy was impossible at first, it was nothing compared to this. Now she wasn't going to have Frodo to help her through it. She was going to be alone.

And Erin whispered that fact to herself before she could stop herself.

"No," Frodo tried to comfort her, "Not entirely…you'll have the girls…"

"It's not the same," Erin spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I…love you. I love you Erin."

Erin looked up into his face.

"I love you too."

Frodo leaned down to kiss her-

And then-

l.l.l.l

"But we're becoming ghosts!" Pippin was telling Jane in a high pitched voice as she lead him and the other two Hobbits away from the family room.

"No you're not!"

Right now she was in no mood for rather dumb comments; she didn't have it as bad as Erin, but this new development was cutting at her heart.

Over the past two months Jane had become great friends with the members of the Fellowship, and now they were going to be gone as abruptly as they had come. Not to mention she really was in love with Aragorn.

They all figured it would come, but now that it was here she couldn't believe it at all.

Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and although most of them were for Erin, some of them were from her own pain.

She was going to miss them all. She was also going to be there in the aftermath to help Erin pick up the pieces of her heart and her life.

"Jane," Sam's voice, "are you alright?"

"No."

What was the point of lying? This was just about as bad as losing a friend to death; none of them would ever see each other again. This goodbye was going to be forever.

Jane came into the living room, where she found Aragorn standing, also looking startled by his appearance.

Jane began to cry harder.

"Jane," he said, "it seems as though we're leaving."

"I guess so…" Jane managed to say in an even voice, "these guys and Frodo are fading too, so that means the others probably are…"

She let her voice trail off because she knew she was stating the obvious.

Jane wanted to tell him how she felt, but the words wouldn't come out; they were never going to see each other again, so it wouldn't hurt anyone. If she were Niori she probably would have thought 'what the hell' and kissed him.

But since she clearly wasn't Niori and the idea of blitz kissing him made her blush, Jane decided to hug him instead.

At first he was stunned when she abruptly threw her arms around him, but within a few moments he was returning the hug.

"I'll miss you!" she cried.

"Jane, I'll miss you also-"

And then-

l.l.l..l

Carla found her wallet buried behind the front seat of her van. It had somehow got thrown into a backpack full of other completely random items. She slung the pack over her shoulder and walked back into the house.

When she walked in the front door, she ended up jumping and yelping in surprise. Gimli and Boromir were standing there…or at least their ghosts were.

"What the hell!" Carla cried, taking a step backwards, tripping and falling on her ass.

"We don't know!" Boromir said, "We think it means we're returning."

That news shocked Carla. She couldn't believe it; they were actually leaving? There weren't going to be anymore Fellowship made disasters or Fellowship babysitting anymore?

She had thought that that news would come as a relief when it came, but it made her sad. She never would have guessed it, but she'd rather go through a thousand more disasters if that meant they stayed. She had come to enjoy Fellowship babysitting.

"Oh my God," she let out a long breath.

Was this really happening? Is there anyway they could stop them?

It was a selfish thought, considering they had the fate of Middle Earth resting on their shoulders, but Carla didn't feel guilty about it; she and the other three girls had found love and friendship with these people, and it wasn't right that it was being ripped away so suddenly.

God, poor Erin and Frodo. Hell, poor Niori and Legolas, even if they refused to admit it. Poor all of them.

"I…" Carla was still thunderstruck, so the pain of losing hadn't really hit her yet, "we better go…see if the others are the same."

Boromir reached down a hand to help her up, and she took hold of it-

And then-

l.l.l.l

Niori didn't care that Jane had ordered her to find all the others, only finding that one other person mattered. She knew where he was, and made a beeline for it.

She knew Legolas was outside at Carla's targets, and she had to see him. Niori had no idea how long it would take for them to be gone, she had too…

She wasn't exactly sure what she had to do, only that she _needed_ to do it.

Her mind was spinning, and it was making it hard for her not to cry.

Don't cry, she told herself, please don't cry.

When she was outside and saw him, Niori just stopped walking and stared at his back. She wanted to call out his name, but she didn't trust her voice.

It shouldn't hurt this much. She knew losing all of them –him- would, but never imagined it being this bad.

She didn't _want_ it to hurt this bad, because she didn't want to admit…

As if sending her standing there, Legolas turned around. When he saw her standing there he smiled, which made her blink back stinging tears. He noticed her expression and was automatically concerned.

"What's wrong?" he called out to her.

Niori continued to walk towards him, thoughts racing through her mind.

This is for the best anyway, she reasoned with herself, it never could have worked. That's why you kept yourself from sleeping with him anyway. This really was good…

"It's not something that's wrong with me," she spoke quietly when she reached him, "but you."

She lifted up his arm so that he could see his fading (and yet oddly solid) hand. He gave a cry of surprise, and then looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Looks like you're leaving," she told him softly, looking away from his face.

He only answered her with silence, and Niori couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same about his leaving as she did. Niori didn't know what would be worse; finding out he didn't care as much or finding out that he was feeling the same pain.

"We better get you back to the others."

With that statement Niori turned and began to walk away. Legolas reached out and took hold of her hand to stop her. She didn't turn around to face him but didn't pull her hand away either.

Please don't say anything, she wanted to say but didn't, leave it be. I don't want to feel anymore regret than I already do. Don't make me think that maybe we could have had something or wonder how things could have been. Let me keep telling myself that everything would have been a mistake if I had taken any chance with you.

"Niori…I…"

"I think I get it Legolas," she did look back into his face, "but there's nothing-"

And then everything exploded in blinding white light.

Both of them gave startled cries, and she automatically moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively.

When the light was gone Niori was still seeing stars, along with feeling dizzy and sick.

What had just happened?

She blinked back the stars, and when they cleared she saw that Legolas was still standing there with her. Niori was confused; she had figured that whatever had just happened would have been the thing to take Legolas back to Middle Earth.

"You're still here," her voice was dumbfounded.

"No Niori, I'm not," his eyes were wide and voice stunned.

"What?"

"Look around."

Niori did what she was told, and the first thing she noticed was that everyone else was out there with them. Each girl looked as confused as Niori felt. Then Niori began to look at the much broader picture, and she understood Legolas's bewilderment.

She was decidedly _not_ in Carla's backyard. Instead she stood in a beautiful, glowly and rather fairy tale style forest.

She was _decidedly_ not in _Canada_ anymore.

Oh. My. God.

Though it was Carla who captured it best.

"_Holy shit_!"

l.l.l.l

An- So there is our rewrite of the end of the first story. I think it captured real emotions a bit more. Hope you enjoyed! See you later!


	10. The Middle Earth Effect Rewritten

An- Just like I had to rewrite the end of the last story, I had to rewrite the beginning of this one.

l.l.l.

"Holy shit!"

The girls looked around them in wonder, knowing that they were and not believing it. So that was only semi true because they knew they were in Middle Earth but not the exact location. Wherever it was, it was a beautiful woods.

Though not quite as thunder struck as the girls, the Fellowship was also stunned. Them returning was one thing, but how had the girls come back with them?

"Toto," Niori managed to say, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Kansas?" Pippin asked in confusion, "but I thought you lived in-"

"It's an expression," Same replied in an annoyed voice, "from that movie we watched. The one about the shoes."

"This cannot be happening…" it was Jane, "this just cannot be happening."

"I think we said that when they fell out of the closet in the first place," Niori commented, being the first to gain back any composure.

"But how did they get here?" Boromir was the first Fellowship member to gain back composure, "if we were the ones fading, how did we bring them back with us?"

"We were touching," Niori thought out loud, "you took hold of my hand and then wrapped your arm around my shoulder when the light went off."

"And I was hugging Aragorn," Jane added onto Niori's idea, seeing the reasoning behind it.

"I was holding Erin's hand…" Frodo said.

"And I was helping Carla to her feet," Boromir finished.

"So it's because each of you were touching one of us," Legolas summed it up, "we physically bought you with us."

"Holy fuck we're in Middle Earth," Carla spoke again, still sounding dazed.

"Middle Earth…" Erin finally spoke, her voice barely audible.

"Wow."

That didn't even begin to cover it.

"I'm here…" Erin continued in the same voice as she looked at Frodo, "…with you…"

That seemed to shatter the awe and bring on the gravity of the situation; there was a brutal war going on and the Fellowship was on a dangerous quest…and the girls had just found themselves in the middle of it.

"Oh crap." Again is was Carla who articulated it first.

Again, that didn't even begin to cover it.

"We are in _so_ much trouble," Jane stated what everyone was considering obvious.

"What are we going to do with them?" Boromir asked the next obvious question.

Though obvious or nor, Carla didn't like it very much.

"Do? You're not going to _do_ anything with us."

"Carla, you cannot possibly come with-" Aragorn started to argue but Carla didn't let him.

"I can't say I'm exactly thrilled at the prospect of going up against any of the bad guys trying to take over the world, but none of you will be choosing for me. I'll make my own choices thank you very much."

"And logically Carla makes a point," Niori took up the argument, "we're going to be safer with you guys than by ourselves. Loathe as I am to admit it, we're probably going to need protection and you guys have that in spades."

"I'm not going anywhere without you guys," Erin's voice was stubborn.

"The three of you are completely insane!" Jane exclaimed at her friends, "You're suggesting we run head first into danger without an ounce of an idea of what we're doing! This isn't some sort of game! Game over means _dead_!"

"Then by all means Jane," Carla somewhat sneered, "wander around Middle Earth without a weapon or even the knowledge of how to use it. Let us know how that turns out."

"They're right Aragorn," Gimli told him, "and you know it."

"Let's ask Gan-" Merry began to say, but then everyone became aware of something.

Gandalf wasn't there.

"What the hell? Why isn't he here too? Did any of you see him fading?" Carla asked.

"I think he was on the top floor when it started," Niori said, "so I don't know…I never checked…I had to…"

Her voice trailed off and she bit down on her lower lip.

"Oh great!" Jane cried in irritated sarcasm, "the one person in this whole stupid place who could possibly get us out of this mess isn't here!"

"But why isn't he here?" Frodo sounded both worried and panicked.

"Maybe he was left behind…" Pippin guessed.

"Or returned at somewhere else…" Merry ventured.

"Well I vote we look for him," Jane once again.

"We don't have time," Aragorn replied mournfully, "we spent two months in your world, so we have no idea how Middle Earth has suffered in our absence. As much as we want Gandalf here, he would not want us to waste anymore time to search for him."

As horrified as everyone looked at leaving Gandalf's fate uncertain and continuing without him, no one could argue.

"Okay Aragorn," Jane sighed in resignation, "where do we go from here?"

"We're in the woods of Lorien. Perhaps we can seek aid from the Elves. That will give us time to make decisions," Carla looked ready to argue, "_all_ of us time to make decisions."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Niori sighed, "lead the way oh fearless leader."

l.l.l

Erin was beginning to get annoyed; they had been walking for twenty minutes and Frodo had yet to speak to her without a prompt, and even then only used one syllable words.

Why wasn't he excited? Why wasn't he telling her how happy he was that they were still together? She sure was, but she was waiting for him to say something before she started gushing.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you so quiet! Just tell me how great it is that I'm here!"

Frodo didn't reply for a long time, and Erin was ready to shake him out of pure frustration.

"I…Middle Earth is just so dangerous now…" Frodo finally said.

"I know that! But you don't _get_ it! _I'm here_!"

Frodo was silent again, and now Erin went from irritated to just plain mad.

"How can you not be even remotely happy about this! You don't have to leave me! Now we can still be together!"

"But you're in so much danger here!" Frodo countered, "How can I be happy about that!"

"You'd rather me be pregnant and alone in my world?"

"Yes!"

By now they were practically screaming at each other, and try as they might the others couldn't help but listen in (not to mention it was completely silent besides their words). The three other girls winced at Frodo's response; they knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"So you don't care! You didn't really care that you were leaving you child behind!"

Frodo look like he didn't know if he should apologize profusely or keep arguing his point.

"It's not that at all!" Frodo went for argument, "You know I want to be with you! Here you could _die_ Erin, and that means the baby too! How am I supposed to like the fact that I've brought you into this situation," his voice grew soft, "if it wasn't for that, having you here with me would be the most amazing thing that I could ever wish for."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Erin wasn't angry anymore; in fact she was touched by Frodo's proclamation. No one had ever said something so adorable to her.

"That's so sweet."

"And you're so bipolar," Carla muttered under her breath, but Erin heard her. She turned and glared, to which Carla just shrugged.

"Or so hormonal," Niori interjected innocently.

Everyone, despite the serious situation, couldn't help but snicker.

"If they give me a sword," Erin told the two other girls, "I'm practicing my swings on the two of you."

"If they give you sword," Jane said, "they'll give us all one. In that case, my bets on Carla. Then Niori.

Erin pouted.

"Can we please not talk about you needing a sword?" Frodo asked, "I'd rather be able to believe that, for at least a little while longer, it won't come to that."

Erin nodded, though she had already accepted it; whether or not she liked the idea and whether or not the danger was too great, Erin was in this knee deep. And she couldn't get out. That meant she was probably going to get a sword.

l.l.l.l

"Okay, we've been walking for a few hours, are we ever going to get to wherever it is we're going?"

Aragorn chose not to answer Carla's question, which Niori took as a sign that Aragorn wasn't exactly sure himself.

Which was unfortunate, because Niori was getting tired. Not to mention everyone, besides Gimli who kept going on about some supposed Elf witch (though Legolas couldn't be hearing because he wasn't getting ready to kill the Dwarf), was ridiculously quiet.

Never in a million years would Niori had believed that here she was walking around in Middle Earth and she would rather be back at Carla's eating pizza and watching reruns of ancient TV shows.

"Niori," Legolas spoke suddenly, "may I please speak to you for a moment?"

"Umm….sure?" Niori replied, and then realized what he meant, "Oh. You meant alone."

"Yes I did."

Niori began to panic; she had been hoping that he would forget about those few moments pre bright light. For a little while she had because of the shock, but once that had worn off and she had remembered, she had been trying to forget again.

It wasn't something she particularly wanted to discuss…but she didn't think Legolas was going to give her a choice.

"Shouldn't we really stick together as a group…" she was grasping at straws and she knew it.

"Niori," Legolas replied, his eyebrows raised and an amused smirk on his lips, "are you really suggesting that you're worried I'll get lost in the woods?"

Niori couldn't help but laugh at herself; it was a lame excuse in general, but against an Elf is was completely laughable.

"You have a point," then she spoke to the others, "I guess we'll catch up."

They nodded and continued along, and with every step away they took Niori felt a certain amount of dread mounting.

What was he going to say to her?

When the others were out of earshot Niori was standing there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. For some reason he didn't seem nearly as awkward as her, which was a first.

"Niori, before the light brought us here, you had begun to say something…"

He let the sentence trail off, and Niori realized he was waiting for her to finish it. He was letting her make the decision, which she both hated and was grateful for.

But what was she going to do? When she had been losing him she had regretted all she hadn't done with him, and here she had a chance to change that. Yet not that she wasn't losing him all the same walls went up.

Would she risk giving into nothing more than a lustful crush? Because that's all it was. It's all it _had_ to be. The same arguments were running through her mind and they still made sense.

"I was just saying goodbye," she finally replied, looking him straight in the eye, "you know, because we're such close friends."

"Of course," if her answer bothered him he didn't show it in the least.

See, Niori assured herself, it really is for the best; he isn't upset so we are just close friends. My stupid sex drive doesn't have to mess that up. Trying anything would just be a mistake. I've been right all along.

"Then we better get back to the others," he was smirking again, "unless you're still sacred I'll get lost."

"Shut it Legolas," was her curt reply, "and stop making fun of me."

"Now would I ever do that?" he faked innocence, and she retorted by sticking out her tongue.

Everything was back to normal…and Niori was glad.

She turned to continue in the direction the others had gone in, and prompting found and arrow pointed in her face. She was so stunned that she didn't even feel fear, but just blinked and let out a small 'oh'.

There were five people around them, and all five had arrows ready to shoot.

"So ah Legolas," Niori managed to say in a squeaky voice, "I'm going to assume these are the Elves Aragorn was talking about."

"That would be correct assumption Niori."

And here they were on the brink of shooting her. Next time she saw Aragorn she was going to ask him why he had been so keen given their reception. So far her stay in Middle Earth wasn't going so great; the first people she met threatened her with pointy weapons. God she hoped this wouldn't be a common occurrence.

l.l.l

An- So in the first one everyone was all 'Yay…let's run into danger!'. I mean, Carla and I are crazy, but not _that_ insane. So I wanted to show that they're not all gung-ho about risking their lives. I also wanted someone in there to be the voice of reason, and Jane does that the best of us all, so I made her actually argue instead of point things out. So there it is! Bai bai!


	11. Decision

An- Okay, so this is really a little blurb. In the original opening of the second story it was like the girls knew off the bat that they'd be going with the Fellowship, which I tweaked with the last rewrite. In the rewrite I made it that they were unsure what they'd do, and with that I saw the need to write a small part where the girls do decide what they're going to do.

l.l.l

Niori was stretched out on the ground up on her hunches, Erin was sitting against a tree with her legs tucked under her, Carla was leaning against a tree with arms crossed over her chest and Jane was pacing back and fourth.

It was decision time.

They were welcome to stay in Lothlorien, or the Fellowship would allow them to travel with them, however reluctantly. It was up to them.

"Well?" Niori finally asked to break the silence.

"I…I don't know," Jane replied, again trying to be the logical one, "it's so _dangerous_."

"I know that this makes me sound like some love sick, clingy girlfriend," Erin spoke up softly, "but I'm not letting him leave me. I know how horrible that feeling is, and now that I can avoid it I'm not letting him walk away from me."

"But the baby Erin," Jane pointed out.

"I'm selfish Jane," was the girl's reply, "and if I don't have to lose him I won't, baby or no baby."

"I…I want to go," Carla spoke up next, her voice hesitant and less assured than Erin's had been, "I can't really explain it; you guys always say I was an Amazon in a past life, and maybe I want to prove it in a way. It's not that I want to be in battle or to kill…"

Carla's explanation trailed off, but they thought they could sort of understand her reasoning; Carla had always had some sort of warrior's soul, and here was a chance to use it.

"What about you?" Jane asked Niori, who looked startled when the question was asked of her.

"God I don't know! I've always dreamed about grand adventures, but I never imagined this would ever happen! This whole situation scares the shit out of me!"

Niori admitting that she was scared just showed how big all of this was.

"But…" she started up after a moment, "I think I'm kind of like Carla; not so much the battle thing…but I think I'd like the chance to good and make a difference. I think I'd like the chance to be a hero."

So it was down to Jane.

"I'm not staying here by myself," Jane sighed, almost in defeat, "I'd go insane. But let it be known that I do _not_ really want to do this. I'm not a coward, but realistic; chances are that one, if not all, of us will be killed. Though against my better judgement, I'm in too."

They let the silence rest for a minute, each processing the decision they had just made. For better or for worse, they had just committed themselves.

"Let's go tell everyone we've decided to tag along and help save Middle Earth," Jane suggested dryly, "I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

l.l.l.l

An- So that would have taken place the night before they left. Hope you enjoyed.


	12. On The River

An- Hey everyone! So it is the middle of exams for me at the moment, and because my head felt like it was going to explode if I crammed anymore school related topics into my mind I took a break and wrote this. It's only a little part, used to relieve stress and nothing much. So it's something that would have been a filler part; it's while they're on the river, after the whole amusing skinny dipping thing takes place but before the breaking of the Fellowship.

.l.l

"Okay, here's the deal."

Everyone looked over to where Niori was standing in front of them all, hands on her hips and looking quite irritated.

"I am tired, cranky, dirty, sweaty and gross in general. If I were home right now, I'd have a cold beer and take a nice, long and luxurious bubble bath. Since I'm not home, I am going to go swim in the river and regretfully have no alcohol to go with it. In that case, I will kill anyone who lacks a vagina who has it in their mind to either join or watch me."

She sent a glare at Legolas, who just gave her an innocent smile. Niori shook her head and marched off, muttering about perverted Elves.

"What's wrong with her?" Pippin asked when Niori was out of hearing range.

"She gets moods every once and awhile," Jane replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Just leave her alone for awhile and she'll get over it," Erin finished.

"And since she seems to be rather unhappy with you at the moment," Carla glanced over to Legolas, "I recommend that you don't talk to her until she says something pleasant to you."

"Is she _that_ bad?" Boromir asked with raised eyebrows.

"This is nothing; you should see her after she's broken up with someone or had a run in with her family," or is suffering from PMS was almost added onto the list, but it was decided that went along the lines of too much information.

"Okay Aragorn," Carla spoke up, "I'm skill kind of shaky on the game plan. So where exactly do we go from here?"

Aragorn looked up from where he was sharpening his sword. He didn't answer her at first, and Carla could see that he still wasn't completely thrilled that all leadership responsibilities were up to him.

"We'll travel further up the river, probably one more day," Aragorn explained, "and then we'll cross and head nor-"

Aragorn's words were cut off when a scream from the distance ripped through the relatively quiet air.

A split second after the sound began, the group was on their feet, weapons pulled into their grasps as they dashed in the direction the scream had come from.

Niori's scream to be precise.

They pushed through tangled underbrush and emerged on the other side in time to see Niori, who was actually wearing her undergarments, stumbling out of the water.

Legolas was the first to reach her, and he yanked her the rest of the way out of the water. When she tripped he caught her in his arms and kept her standing up.

"What's wrong!" a dozen voices cried out at once.

"It tried to drown me!" Niori shrieked, gesturing back to the water violently.

"What did?"

"A giant frog! I felt something grab my legs and try to haul me under! When I screamed it let go!"

Everyone turned to look at the water, searching for any signs of something lurking out there. There was none.

"I did _not_ imagine it," Niori seethed when some doubtful glances were thrown her way.

"No you didn't," Aragorn spoke, "It's Gollum; he's been tracking us since we arrived back. I had hoped to lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman."

"Oh isn't this just _great_," Carla muttered sarcastically, "now we have another thing out there trying to kill us!"

"Told you it'd be dangerous," Jane mumbled under her breath, causing the other three girls to shoot glares at her.

"What do you purpose we do about this?"

"Hope we lose him," was Aragorn's reply, "stay aware, don't wander off alone and stay out of the water unless we're all together and in the boats."

Niori groaned and then cured. The other girls weren't too thrilled with it either; the chances of being about to maintain modern hygiene were just lowered significantly.

So far this whole journey to save Middle Earth wasn't going as well as they had hoped.

l.l.l.l

An- It's really just a filler piece. I was watching FOTR and decided to write something that went along with the scene where Boromir sees Gollum in the water and Aragorn gives the little info blurb about him tracking them. So, now back to studying…


	13. Breaking of the Fellowship rewritten

An- Hey everyone! Here's our first post in 2009! Hope everyone had a great holiday! So here's a rewrite of The Breaking of the Fellowship, courteous of Jane!

l.l.l.l

"Where's Frodo?" Aragorn asked suddenly, looking at them all.

As this question hit her, Erin looked around her frantically. Her eyes found Boromir's shield, lying against a tree, it's owner gone. "Oh no." She whispered, jumping up from the log she'd been sitting on. She grabbed her knapsack and ran into the woods. She knew what happened during this part of the movie, and she wanted to be there for it.

"Frodo!" She yelled, running between a couple of trees and vanishing.

"Erin, what the hell -? Don't go in there alone!" Jane yelled at her, jumping up from the ground. "I'll be back." She said to the group. She grabbed her sword, tied it to her belt, and ran after her friend.

"FRODO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Erin yelled, searching for him. Tree branches kept hitting her in the face, but she didn't care. Things were being set in motion now, and she had no intention of being left behind. Jane caught up with Erin, grabbing a hold of her knapsack and stopping her in her tracks.

"Jeez, you're fast." She panted. "Erin, what are you doing? I'm sure he's fine, he just went for a walk with Boromir or something."

Erin, who'd had her back to Jane until now, turned on her, yanking her backpack out of Jane's grip. "Have you completely forgotten the last half-hour of The Fellowship of the Ring?" She snarled, a sudden burst of impatience hitting her.

Jane's eyes widened as she remembered. "_Oh no. _ Boromir, and Frodo, and the _battle_ and - _" _She looked at Erin, her eyes widening. "You're leaving." She whispered.

"Yeah," Erin muttered, " I'm leaving soon with Frodo, which is why we have to find him. Come on!" She ran forward, expecting Jane behind her. When she turned around a few paces later, Jane hadn't moved.

"Come on!" Erin called, motioning with her arm.

"Do you really think it's the right idea to go with Frodo to Mount Doom?" Jane asked, a frown creasing her brow. "You're pregnant. Or have you forgotten?" She added sarcastically.

Erin rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. She would really have rather avoided this confrontation. She shook her head and continued walking.

"You're being selfish, Erin." Jane said quietly. Even though she was far away from Jane by now, she could hear the girl's words in the silence of the forest. Erin turned around to meet Jane's icy look. "It's not like it's always been; It's not just about you anymore. You could kill your baby, and yourself."

Seething, Erin met her intense gaze. She didn't want to say the mean things flying through her mind. She couldn't hurt Jane. Not when this could be the last chance they'd ever see each other. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "You don't understand, Jane. You've never been in love. I have to go with him."

Erin turned and walked onward, looking about herself for any sign of Frodo or Boromir.

"Erin, you read the Goddamned books!" Jane exploded. "You _know_ he survives!" She ran over to Erin and grabbed a hold of her shirt. "Why can't you just come with us and wait for him?!" She asked, something close to desperation creeping into her voice.

"Because what if us being here will change things, Jane?" Erin answered quietly. "Things might not go the way we expect them to. "

A pained look on her face, Jane exhaled, closing her eyes and resting her head against a tree. She opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment, they heard Boromir's yell ahead of them. For a second, they looked into each other's eyes. "Go." Jane whispered, nodding.

"I love you." Erin hugged her, and Jane returned it. "I'll see you again." Jane whispered in Erin's ear as they embraced.

Fighting back tears, Erin let go of Jane, and without looking at her again, turned and ran towards the sound of Boromir's cries. Towards Frodo.

.1.1.1

On her way back to their camp, she met Legolas, Gimli, Carla and Niori running towards her. "What's going on?

"We're being attacked!" Niori answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. (And since Jane had read the trilogy at least 5 times, it was). "Where's Erin?"

They kept on running, and Jane turned around and went back the way she came with them.

"She's with Frodo." Jane said simply. The deadness in her voice made Carla and Niori turn to look at her with concern.

"She's gone?" Niori whispered, her face coming close to crumbling.

"We'll see her again." Carla said reassuringly, patting Niori on the shoulder. "Anyway, let's not focus on that right now. We'll have to fight for our lives soon."

"Speaking of which, have any of you actually fought to kill before?" Legolas asked them.

"Yes, Legolas, " Carla answered sarcastically. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jane found it rather remarkable that she could still be so sardonic. "I once dueled my brother to the death. It was pretty awkward explaining it to Mom and Dad. "

He rolled his eyes. "I will take that to mean 'no'. Prepare yourselves, then. This is not going to be easy."

Jane's stomach dropped out, as the fear overwhelmed her. "We're going to die." She said weakly, as the huge amount of Orcs Aragorn was fighting came into their view.

"No, we're not. We can do this." Niori said firmly, as she stopped running and strung an arrow. With a wild cry, she began sending off arrows, while Jane and Carla stood around her. An orc came charging at them, with a couple of cries, both girls struck the orc in the chest, taking him down.

Erin followed Frodo onto the beach, where a boat rested.

"I must go alone from here, Erin. This is my task." Frodo said with difficulty. He ran towards the boat.

"Frodo, I'm coming with you." Erin said stubbornly, following him to the little boat. "You are not leaving me behind."

"No, Erin, you can't." Frodo said painfully, loading his small bag into the boat. "I am going on a very dangerous mission! I cannot put you in such danger, especially since you're carrying our child."

Erin shook her head. "Frodo, we've already been through this. Besides, whatever happens now, we'll be together as a family. I can't go anywhere without you." She said, her voice becoming thick with the tears she was fighting.

He grimaced, clearly having an internal battle. He didn't have time to have a fight with her. He sighed. "Alright. Get in the boat, Erin." He finally said. Without another word, Erin stepped into the little boat, and Frodo pushed it off the shore, then quickly jumped in after her.

As Frodo passed Erin one of the oars, they both saw Sam running along the beach towards the water, waving his arms. "FRODO!"

"Go back Sam, you can't swim!" Frodo yelled back, anguish in his voice as Sam ran farther into the deepening waters. The boat continued to float father from the shore.

"Sam, no!" Erin yelled, her fingernails cutting into the edge of the boat.

"NO! SAM!" Frodo screamed, as Sam's futile attempts to stay above the waters failed, and he sunk beneath the surface.

"We have to save him!" Erin shrieked.

He nodded, and immediately threw off his Elven cloak and leapt from the boat without another word. The boat rocked precariously, and Erin steadied it, anxiously scanning the waters for Frodo and Sam. Her heart hammered in her chest.

And then Frodo appeared right beside the boat towing a spluttering Sam. "Here!" Erin yelled, grabbing a hold of the drenched Sam, and pulling him onto the floor of the boat. She then grabbed Frodo's collar and yanked him in too.

"I made promise Mr. Frodo, a promise. 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee'. And after all we've been through, I don't mean to."

"Oh Sam," Frodo said, giving Sam a hug.

..

An- Hope you enjoyed! See you next post and please don't forget to review!


	14. Riders of Rohan rewritten

An- So yeah…it's been awhile hasn't it? I've been planning to rewrite this for AGES…but I just never got around to it. I've been working on stuff on my own profile (yes this is a shameless plug) for the first time in a good four years. Opps.

Anyway, this chapter is a rewrite of The Riders of Rohan. This was mostly written to introduce some Carla and Eomer interaction. Getting them together was quite literally a last minute, chapter before they had their little moment in Edoras waiting for the beacons to be lit. Basically, it was totally abrupt, and here was an opportunity to have their 'relationship' start earlier so it's not as sudden come Edoras.

Enjoy!

l.l.l

The word 'stop' had never sounded so good.

They had been running. For three days. Nearly straight. With practically no food or water.

To say the three girls were a tad irritated at all those facts would be an understatement.

So when Aragorn gave leave to rest (mostly due to Niori's very persistent, very effective bitching) the three girls collapsed to the ground.

Aragorn sent irritated glares at them, to which Niori glared right back at him.

"Screw off Aragorn. I'm not made for this kind of endurance."

Carla and Jane stifled snickers. What Niori said was true; the only one of the girls who could possibly keep up with this Carla and that was because she was a jogger. So Jane and Niori were royally screwed.

"We get that we have to save Merry and Pippin," Jane spoke in a much less nastier voice, "but if we catch up to the Orcs ready to pass out then we're dead."

"And Gimli over there isn't doing so hot either," Carla commented, jerking her thumb over to where the Dwarf stood panting.

Gimli looked offended "I'm wasted on cross country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

Eyes were rolled and when Aragorn looked ready to speak again, Niori cut him off before he could.

"Unless you plan to carry me, I'm sitting here for a full ten minutes."

Aragorn grumbled something under his breath but didn't give the command to move.

Exactly eight minutes later though he did, and despite the groans the girls did do as they were told. Without complaint.

"We've lost time! We must hurry!"

Because he hasn't been saying that for the past three days or anything, Carla thought sarcastically but didn't voice.

From the look on her friends' faces, both Niori and Jane looked ready to kill the ranger when he said anything about hurrying. Carla agreed with them even if she wasn't having as hard as a time. Thank God for her strict exercise regime she had kept up since she was in sixth grade.

At least the landscape was fairly flat. As they found out, Rohan was somewhat prairiesque with the occasional rocky hill.

Aragorn stopped running abruptly and Jane nearly ploughed into him. She only managed to catch herself because Legolas caught hold of her arm. The ranger bent down to retrieve something off the ground. He looked down at it a moment before speaking.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"And in plain English that means…" Carla's voice held only a little less irritation than Niori's.

"That broach was tossed aside. It could be a token that the Hobbits are still alive."

"And less than a day ahead of us," was Aragorn's reply as he got back to his feet, "come on!"

"Here we go again," Jane mumbled as they yet again took off.

They continued to run…and run…and run some more.

I'm going to have a heart attack, Carla thought, or a stroke. Possibly both at once.

"Could you guys run a little faster?" Aragorn called back without slowing down let alone stopping.

"Shove…it…!" Niori managed to cry through her wheezing and panting.

"We can rest again in- wait," Aragorn tried to tell her but something caught his attention, "do you hear that? Legolas?"

"Yes," Legolas paused and squinted into the distance, "and I see something as well! Riders, at least a hundred and they're coming this way!"

"Get undercover!" Aragorn told them all, and they followed him as he dashed behind a massive boulder.

At least they got to sit.

Carla could feel the ground vibrate and then sound of what she could have sworn was thunder grow louder and louder. Then a blur of multicoloured horses rode past their hiding spot.

Carla had been assuming that they were doing the whole hiding thing for a reason, but not even ten seconds after the last horse passed them Aragorn jumped out and shouted.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark!"

The riders swiftly turned, moving as though they were one body instead of many. It reminded her of a school of fish, and she was impressed by it. She knew how hard it could be to train one horse let alone train that many to work together. The six of them were surrounded in under a minute and found that spears were pointed dangerously at them.

"Oh great," Carla muttered, "more weapons pointed at us. Fun."

Then amidst the sounds of men and horses, one voice rose amongst them all.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and three women have in the Riddermark?"

Of course Gimli chose that moment to make one of his snippy comments "Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine."

Carla glared at the Dwarf; did Gimli really think it was such a great idea to piss off the guy who was obviously in charge of the people threatening them?

He climbed down from his horse and removed his helmet. Carla studied him as he took a few steps towards Gimli.

There was something about him, she decided, but she couldn't name what it was, only that it was there. He was handsome sure, but it was more than that. And since Carla hated mysteries, she wanted to know exactly what that 'something' was.

Then he spoke, his voice harsh and maybe even holding some disdain.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the ground."

Before anyone realized what was happening, Legolas had drawn his bow and had it held just inches from the rider's head.

"You would die before your stroke fell!"

The spears were back and closer than before, and had she been able to Carla would have smacked Legolas upside the head for sheer stupidity.

"Tell your boyfriend he's going to get us all killed!" Carla hissed to Niori.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she hissed right back, but then did turn her attention to Legolas, "Umm…that's probably not a good idea."

Between Niori's words and Aragorn's gestures to desist, Legolas lowered his bow albeit reluctantly.

For a reason unknown to her, Carla decided to speak up.

"What Gimli was trying to say before Elfboy threw his hissy fit," Legolas glared at her, "is that it's only polite that everyone introduce themselves. That's Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas the Elf, Niori and Jane."

"And you?"

"Carla," she replied with an almost smirk, "and since we're properly introduced on out part, don't you think you should be polite and return the favor?"

"Niori," Jane whispered, "is she _flirting_ with him?"

"I think she is," Niori whispered back, completely dumbfounded.

"I am Eomer son of Eomund, the third marshal of the Riddermark," he spoke, matching Carla's semi smirk, "now tell me Carla, what are you doing in these lands?"

"I think I'll let Aragorn take it from here," she replied, moving aside so that Aragorn could step up.

Aragorn was giving her the strangest look as he spoke.

"We are in pursuit of a band of Orcs. They have captured two of our friends."

"Then you need not search any longer," Eomer replied, "the Orcs were destroyed and bodies burned."

Jane gasped loudly while Niori made a choking sound. Carla for her part just stared, mind jerking at the statement."

He said that the Orcs had been killed right? That meant that the Hobbits had to be alive…

"Did you see two Hobbits?" Gimli asked the question they were all thinking, his voice bordering on desperation.

"They would be nothing but children to your eyes," Aragorn continued.

"We left none alive," Eomer clarified.

"Well you would have noticed if you killed something that wasn't an Orc," Carla argued, "I mean, Merry and Pippin look nothing like Orcs. So that means you'd have realized if you killed them."

Carla noticed that, as her comment went on, Eomer was regarding her with a look of pity. That sent Carla's infamous temper flaring; she couldn't stand pity from people she was close to let alone complete strangers.

"You better get that pity out of your eyes," Carla threatened, "or I swear to God…"

Eomer looked completely taken back and Aragorn took this opportunity to intervene.

"We do not doubt your word, but we must see for ourselves."

Eomer paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well. We will give you horses to make your journey easier," he gestured and then three horses were brought forward, "Search for your friends, but do not hold out hope…it is forsaken in these lands."

"Thank you," Aragorn replied with a grateful tip of his head.

Eomer remounted and gave the signal to continue riding. As he passed her Eomer paused to speak to Carla.

"Perhaps we will meet again."

"Maybe," Carla agreed, her voice saying that she wouldn't mind.

With that Eomer kicked his horse into action and he joined the other riders. Within moments they were becoming just figures growing smaller in the distance.

That encounter was…odd, Carla thought, to say the least.

"Carla Dawn Burchill! You were _flirting_ with him!"

Carla turned to Niori's accusation, an unwanted and faint blush lighting up her cheeks. Niori was standing there with her hands on her hips while Jane was still a little stunned, and both of them were looking at her expectantly.

"No I wasn't!" Carla protested, "at least…I didn't mean to."

"Umm girls," Aragorn interrupted, "can you talk about this another time? We have to continue our search for Merry and Pippin."

"We're finishing this conversation later," Niori warned her cousin.

There were three horses, one white one black and the other brown, which meant that it would be two riders per horse.

"Ride with me?" Legolas automatically turned to Niori and asked.

"Don't you know it," was her smirked reply.

Legolas chose the snowy white horse and once he mounted held down a hand to her.

"Aren't you being a gentleman," she spoke as she took hold of his hand and let him help her up.

And Niori was accusing Carla of flirting?

"I call the third horse," Carla announced, "I've been riding since I was nine, so I'm the best candidate."

"Very well," Aragorn nodded and took the reins of the chocolate brown horse.

"Can I ride with you?" Jane asked Aragorn eagerly.

"Of course," Aragorn agreed, "you're more than welcome."

Jane was absolutely beaming, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Thanks so much!" she squealed in delight.

"And that leaves me with the Dwarf," Carla finished lamely, "Who has never been on a horse in his life."

"I'd rather walk," Gimli replied distastefully, eyeing the remaining horse in distaste.

"You must ride, or you will hinder us," Aragorn replied.

Gimli grumbled some words that Carla couldn't make out. She just rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Carla told the Dwarf, "we still have some Hobbits to search for."

And in the back of her mind Carla added, let's just hope they're still alive when –if- we find them.

l..

An- So as you can tell, that was rewritten so that there's a whole bunch of fun EomerxCarla interaction! Much fun! Though, knowing how they end up kind of makes writing when they first meet kind of bittersweet. Anyway, I have a paper to write so I'll see you all later!


	15. New Guide Rewritten

An- Hey everyone! So it really has been awhile. School is SO brutal this semester. I really haven't had a chance to sit down and write anything for a week and a half. But here I am now! This part here is 'A New Guide' –where Gollum catches up with Sam, Frodo and Erin- rewritten. I was in the mood for some action, so that's the way I slanted it. It's also a way to show how Erin begins to evolve into the fighter she becomes (which we waited until like, the next story). For Erin it's not rushing into battle, but a slow build up to becoming a warrior. I wanted to show a place where it started, and this was perfect. Enjoy!

Erin knew that they were keeping something from her. Twice she found Sam and Frodo talking to each other in a hushed tone, and each time they had abruptly changed into louder conversation whenever she got close enough to hear. When she asked what was wrong they both replied with a very suspicious 'nothing'. Whenever Erin pressed the issue Frodo replied with a vague 'we're trying to get un-lost' type answer that far from pleased her.

The two of them were very bad at not acting suspicious.

Normally Erin would have demanded that they tell her exactly what was going on, but today she just couldn't bring herself to care.

Erin felt freaking terrible. As Sam had pointed out earlier, it smelt as though a bog was nearby. Said bog smell was turning her stomach in the worst way. She had been sick three or four times, though she had only let Frodo and Sam think it was only once. She was tired and that was leading to aching limbs. She had to pee every half an hour.

So she was perfectly happy to be in denial at the moment. She so didn't need to stress anymore than she already was. She really didn't need that, so she let them be all mysterious without making a fuss.

Yet of course, not asking eventually came back to bite her in the ass.

It was night time and, no matter how tired she was, she couldn't get to sleep. Erin had never been able to sleep comfortably on the ground, let alone now that she had a fairly large belly she had to accommodate. Not to mention this ground was especially uncomfortable, what with the rock shards and unevenness. Both Sam and Frodo had offered to let her use their cloaks for extra padding, but she had (regretfully) declined. It was cold enough at night that there was a high chance of frost bite and hypothermia if they went all night without. So she'd just have to deal.

She'd be able to drift off slightly only to be fully awake a moment later when she shifted, allowing the sharp end of a rock to jab into her.

She was at the drifting off stage at the moment. Frodo and Sam were already asleep, had been for awhile. Erin was getting there, though there was some annoying voice echoing in her head. It was saying something about 'wanting it'. Erin's half unconscious mind had no idea what the voice in her head wanted. Whatever it was, it was apparently 'precious'.

It wasn't until she heard a scream that Erin realized that maybe she wasn't dreaming that voice. She bolted up right, looking around frantically for whatever the he;; was making the noise. More voices, this time furious ones on the verge of cursing, joined the yelling.

Erin looked over just in time to see what quite honestly looked liked some sort of giant mix of person and frog jump Frodo.

Erin just reacted. She scrambled to her feet, managing to keep her balance despite the extra weight she still wasn't really used to. She picked up the closest projectile, which happened to be a fixt size rock.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed when she saw its hands going for Frodo's neck. Then she hauled back her hand and threw the rock as viciously as possible. By some miracle the rock made impact with its target (she really hadn't expected it to- she had always sucked at baseball). It crashed into its forehead when it turned to look at her after her scream, sending it tumbling off Frodo's chest. Frodo scrambled away, going for his sword.

Erin was about to give some sort of triumphant yell when she realized that it had recovered, and instead of going for Frodo again, it came flying at her instead.

Erin couldn't keep in her screech as she stumbled backwards. Her heel caught on the edge of a rock, and she went down. This time her yell was once of panic as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She made sure she made impact on her back, yelping as sharp rocks slammed into it. She managed to keep her head from connecting, well aware that getting one of those rocks to the back of the head would not hold good results.

Next thing she knew, it was on top of her. It was going at her throat just as it had Frodo.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, bucking her body in an attempt to get it off. It didn't work.

She had hold of its wrists, trying to keep its hands away from her throat. That wasn't working out so well either. For something so skinny it was damn strong.

She kept thrashing and screaming at it to let her go, hoping that would through it off. She tried to kick her legs. Hell, she even tried that head butt thing.

Then it was gone. She heard Sam's voice scream "Get off of her!" and then there was no more weight on her and no hands trying to choke her.

She was back on her feet as quickly as she could, knowing she stood a better chance of defending herself this way than lying on her back.

Sam was still struggling with it now. They were rolling around, each trying to gain the upper hand. Frodo was rushing them, Sting ready.

Erin got there first. She rushed towards where they were struggling, picking her pack off of the ground as she moved. When she reached them the thing was on top, which suited Erin just fine. When she was close enough she swung the pack, putting as much force behind it as she could. It connected with the side of its body, throwing it off and sending it crashing into the side of the cliff. It hit hard, and then it just laid there.

Erin stood there panting hard.

…then she got angry.

"Is _that_ what you've been not telling me about!" Erin shrieked at the two Hobbits.

Frodo and Sam looked at each other, an almost panicky expression on their faces.

"Erin-" Frodo tried to soothe, but that only pissed her off even more.

"Just trying to figure a way out," she mocked them, "everything's _fine_. Like fucking hell it is! We were just attacked by the creature from the black lagoon! How is that _fine_!"

"We didn't want you to worry!" Frodo tried the soothing voice again.

"I think I deserve to know these things! You should have told me some creepy mutant was stalking us! What would have happened if it had attacked me? I wouldn't have been on guard and completely unaware because I didn't know anything was even following us!"

Both Sam and Frodo looked guilty at that, and Erin felt a flush of satisfaction. Serves the idiots right!

"Gollum," Frodo spoke up suddenly.

The subject change threw her, but Erin figured Frodo just didn't want to listen to her yell at them anymore.

"What?"

"I think that," Frodo gestured to the still unconscious creature, "is Gollum."

"And it just keeps getting worse!" Erin was getting to the point where she was so furious she was about to cry. Damn hormones.

"What do we do with him now?" Sam asked, ever the practical one.

Frodo didn't say anything for a long time, and Erin was too busy fuming to make a comment.

"Tie him up," Frodo decided finally, "we'll wait until he awakens before we make any decisions."

Sam did as he was asked and Frodo turned to her again.

"You're right. We should have told you we were being followed. It was dangerous for both you and the baby to keep you in the dark," a little smile graced his lips, "but you did a splendid job defending us."

"Yeah, well-" Erin began to semi brag, but then a thought struck her, "oh my God…I used me pack. I have a sword and I used my back pack. I'm the little old lady who uses her purse to fend off the mugger! Gah!"

Frodo could barely hold in his chuckle at how her face scrunched up in disgust at the realization. Why it was a problem he had no idea, but he had long since stopped trying to understand her. He loved her, but she was still insane. Not that he'd ever tell Erin that- he didn't have a death wish.

With another small, amused shake of his head Frodo turned away from the sulking girl and went to make sure Sam secured Gollum right.

l.l.l.l

An- So there you have it! Erin beginning to kick some ass. So new chapters should be coming out at a quicker pace now, considering I have a few already written. Stay tuned, oh and Happy Halloween everyone! Peace, Love & Rainbows!


	16. After Helm's Deep Rewritten

An- See this! Quick chapter! So this is after Helm's Deep rewritten. In the original we had Niori up and about to tell them she wasn't dead (she got cut in the stomach pushing Legolas out of the way, if you don't remember). Well, the chances of her being on her feet a few hours after getting her stomach sliced open? Yeah, not gonna happen. So I rewrote the end part, trying to make it a bit more practical. Enjoy and all that.

.l.l.l

The battle was over and they had won. Against all the overwhelming odds, the people of Rohan had managed to beat ten thousand Orcs. They were gathered in the main keep, discussing what to do next. Or at least Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer and Theoden were. Carla, Jane and Gimli were wondering where the hell Niori and Legolas were. When they had first not been able to find them, there had been panic. They had searched the battlefield frantically, looking at every fallen body, searching for their two friends. They had all nearly wept in relief when neither of them had been found amongst the dead. Which lead to the question (though now less panicked) of where they were.

"They're probably having sex," Carla was blunt, "you know they are. They just went through the brush with death experience, the adrenaline's pumping, nerves are on edge…"

Jane's eyebrows went up as Carla's voice trailed off, "You sure you're talking about Niori?" she teased, knowing her friend was talking about her own battle high.

Gimli was amused by their speculation, but he wasn't as quick to dismiss his concerns. He had no problem making the same assumption, but doubted that either Niori or Legolas would go odd without saying something or letting their friends know that they were alright.

"Come on Niori," Jane voiced her thought out loud, "Where are you?"

"She's dying."

They all turned towards the voice to find Eowyn standing there. Blood stained her clothes and a look of grief was etched on her face.

"What?" Gimli was the one to ask, because none of them could believe they had heard correctly.

"Lady Niori is dying," she repeated slowly.

It took a stunned moment for any reaction.

"_No_!" Jane was the first one to respond, her cry shrill.

"Legolas brought her to the caverns hours ago," Eowyn explained, pity in her eyes as she watched their reactions, "she had been injured, cut deeply in the stomach. He hasn't told any what has happened, only stays silently by her side."

"Take us to her," Aragorn quickly took control of the situation because the others were falling into various stages of shock or panic.

Eowyn gave a curt nod and began to walk away at a rapid pace. They reached the entrance to the caverns in no time.

"This isn't happening," Jane was muttering to herself, "This isn't happening. Niori is fine…"

Carla had yet to say a word. There was a dazed expression on her face as she followed them.

Finally Eowyn began to slow down. They spotted Legolas first; his platinum hair stood out amongst the crowd. He was kneeling on the ground beside a prone form. As they grew closer they were able to see that the person lying there was Niori. Her face was drained of any colour, leaving her an almost translucent white. There was a thick rag wrapped tightly around her waist, and it was soaked through with blood. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest, they would have assumed that she was dead. There was an old woman bent over her, and they saw her checking the wound underneath the bloodied rag.

"The bleeding's stopped," they heard her tell a numb looking Legolas, "She's still lost too much, but now…" She let the sentence trail off, not willing to make any optimistic promises.

"Legolas!" Jane's voice, high pitched from fear, seemed to break the Elf out of his daze. He turned to look at them, his eyes red and glassy from the tears he had apparently shed.

"What happened?" Gimli demanded.

Legolas got to his feet and closed the distance between him and the group. When he spoke, his voice was choked and full of emotion, "We were fighting…and she saved me. She pushed me away…took the blow. I…I brought her here. I couldn't leave her…"

As his words trailed away, Jane broke down in sobs as her knees gave out. She fell to the floor, body convulsing. Aragorn bent down beside her, putting his arms around her in an awkward embrace meant to five comfort. There were tears glistening in his own eyes. Gimli stood there in shock, unable to believe what he had just been told. Carla's face had gone from dazed to showing no emotion whatsoever. She was standing there, fists clenched at her side as her body shook. When she finally spoke, her voice was frigid.

"My cousin –my best friend- is dying because of you?"

Legolas looked stricken by her words, but then bowed his head in defeat and whispered "It's all my fault…"

Finally, with a look of rage crossing her face, Carla exploded. She slugged him, sending the Elf stumbling backwards. She went to lunge at him, but Aragorn leapt to his feet and grabbed her before she could reach Legolas.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, struggling against Aragorn's hold to get to him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DYING! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE LIKE THIS! SHE LOVED YOU FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER TOO, AND YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

"I'm sorry…" Legolas whispered brokenly, looking directly into Carla's eyes so she could see his pain.

Carla's hateful words broke off as she subsided into hoarse sobs. She stopped struggling and collapsed into Aragorn's arms. She covered her face in her palms, unable to look at Legolas any longer.

"This isn't happening," Jane continued to sob behind them, shaking her head frantically, trying to deny it.

The woman who was tending Niori had barely glanced up at the screaming. All of her attention was focused on the young woman lying on the ground in front of her. Because of that fact, she was able to hear the moan that came out of her parted lips and see the fluttering of eyelids that opened to show glassy blue eyes.

"She's waking," she told the group, still not glancing at them.

Legolas was back at Niori's side instantly, while Jane and Carla took up the space on the opposite side a moment later. Niori's gaze was unfocused and half lidded from both waking up and the drugs the woman had mixed into her wound to deal with pain.

"Niori?" Legolas asked softly, taking hold of her hand.

The contact and the voice brought a bit more focus to Niori. She looked at him, still dazed and confused.

"We win?" she managed to croak out a minute later, her voice hoarse.

"We did," Legolas's voice was choked up as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face, "I would have died if not for you…you almost died for me."

"You can pay me back later," she replied with what would have normally been a leer, "And I would you know. Die for you."

"Oh Niori," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled at that, even if it was a small one.

"You're alive!" Jane cried.

Now Niori turned her attention to the two girls, and smiled when she saw them.

"Thank God you're alive!" Jane continued, crying tears of joy this time.

"I'm fine…sorta…"

"Never do that again!" Carla snapped at her, "the minute that bandage comes off I'm kicking your ass!"

"Nice to see you too Carly- Dawn," now Niori's words were slurring a bit.

"Just...just don't do that again. You can't die on me okay?" Carla's voice was small this time, making her sound like a little girl.

"I'll try my best."

l.l.l

An- And does Niori ever succeed there; she's almost died how many times? Three or four at least. Too bad Carla never made the same promise really. Anyway, I still think we had Niori wake up a little fast, but oh well. She's a fast healer I guess. Don't forget to leave us a line! See you next part!


	17. Into Isengard Rewritten

An- Hey everyone! I know, it has been forever (as in, over a year). I am so sorry about that- I hadn't even realized it had been that long! So, we really have to thank Madison, whose review finally got me off my ass to finish a half written part. Though every review gives inspirational (we totally love you guys!) Madison's long, fairly detailed and all around loving review, really kick started us again. And Madison, I'm so glad that you got an inspirational message from the stories. That pretty much made my day, reading that part of your review.

So, onto this part. As the title says, it's an Isenguard part rewritten. Back when we were first writing this, the third extended version of the movie hadn't come out yet, which was a shame, because the new and improved scene with Saruman? Pretty much the most gruesome scene in all three movies. I was so upset that I didn't get to write it, back when we were still working on the second story. Since I had that chance, here it is!

l.l.l.

When they rode out of the trees and into Isenguard, after six days of traveling, the riders all breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is it?" Carla asked, unimpressed by the sight she was seeing, "I was expecting something a bit more…grand."

The terrain and structures around Isenguard were in ruin. There was knee deep water everywhere. Orthanc Tower still stood in all its glory, but to the girls, it looked more creepy than magnificent.

They heard laughter coming up ahead of them, and the voices sounded familiar. When she managed to pick out the words 'long bottom leaf', Jane knew who it was. A moment after she came to this realization, they rode out past some trees and there, sitting perched on a half destroyed wall, were Merry and Pippin.

"Welcome, my Lords and Ladies, to Isenguard!" Merry cried out happily as he jumped up and smiled at them.

"Oh my God!" Jane was ecstatic to see the two Hobbits, "You're still alive!"

Jane honestly couldn't believe it. She had dreaded finding out that Merry and Pippin had been killed. She had held out hope of course, but that didn't stop the fear in a corner of her heart. Thank God they were okay!

"And a fine chase you've led us on!" Gimli said, "And here you are, feasting and smoking!"

Jane could tell that it was only mock annoyance in the Dwarf's voice, because he was grinning as broadly as the rest of them.

"Never thought I'd say this," Niori said, "but is it ever nice to see the two of you."

Pippin elbowed Merry in the ribs before speaking, "See? I told you she really fancied us."

There was a burst of snickers (Carla and Jane) and choked coughing (Legolas), and Niori glared, "I take it back."

Pippin gave her a wide smile to say he was joking, but it didn't lessen her glare. Beside him, Merry was chuckling…until that too was silenced under Niori's death glare.

Gandalf found it important to ward of Merry and Pippin's potential imminent death, and spoke for the first time, "And what, pray tell, do you happen to be doing on this particular wall?" he paused, and then added with a small smile, "in addition to eating and smoking."

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isenguard!"

"What the hell is a Treebeard?" Carla leaned over and asked, and Jane shrugged. A look over to Niori showed that Niori had no idea either.

Gandalf gave a silent nod, and then continued riding into the ruins of Isenguard. He paused for a moment, allowing Pippin to climb down onto the horse. Being one of the only two riders without passengers, Eomer did the same for Merry. Then, as a group, they urged their horses through the water and floating debris.

At first, Jane wondered how a tree had withstood the battle that had obviously been fought there, because there it was, standing in the middle of nothing. She was still trying to figure it out when the tree turned around and spoke.

"Ah! Young Master Gandalf! I ammmmm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here. He is locked in his tower."

"Did…did the tree just _talk_?" Carla leaned over and asked, this time her voice covered in shock.

"The tree just talked," Jane confirmed, sounding just as shocked.

"I think that's a Treebeard," Niori added.

After a moment, Jane could do nothing but shrug it off. In a world full of Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Orcs and Wizards, why shouldn't there be talking trees?

Meanwhile, Gandalf was giving them a warning, "Be careful. Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous."

"Then let's have his head and be done with it!"

Silently, Jane agreed with Gimli one- hundred percent. Of course, then Gandalf went and said that they needed the Wizard alive so that they could pump him for information, and her opinion begrudgingly changed. From the look on the other girls' faces, they continued to agree with Gimli's just-kill-him plan. Jane wondered when they had gotten so bloodthirsty.

"Tell me you're joking!" Niori protested, "Because of that bastard, thousands of people are dead, and Not only at Helms Deep! I was introduced to the wrong end of a sword because of him! We leave him alive, the minute he has the chance, he's going to stab us in the back!"

The minute Niori's words finished, a sickly sweet voice floated down to them, "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I."

Jane jumped at the sudden voice, and her eyes flew up in the direction it came from. There, standing at the very top of the tower, stood the man Jane assumed was Saruman. Honestly, he didn't look all that threatening at the moment, just an old man standing there and leaning on his staff. Thankfully, Jane wasn't dumb enough to buy what was obviously an act. From the scowls on the faces all around her, everyone else agreed with her assessment.

"We shall have peace," Theoden slowly replied, and Jane gaped at him in shock. Was he _insane_? "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children who lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!"

Jane was glad to see that Theoden hadn't lost his mind after all. Also, Saruman's outraged face was rather pleasant to see.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five Wizards!"

"See!" Niori said, "This isn't going to work! He's never going to help and we can't risk leaving him here. We need to get rid of him!"

When Niori spoke, Saruman actively became aware of the three girls. A look of comprehension flitted over his face.

"I never did find out the results of the spell I sent you and your companions. Tell me Gandalf, did you acquire the three women wherever I sent you?"

Gandalf looked back at the three of them and then back to Saruman, "Saruman, you fool, your plan to destroy us only caused us aid. You have given us new allies- fighters from another world. They have helped defeat your hoards."

Jane expected Saruman to look angry at Gandalf's words. Instead, he gave them a cold, knowing grin.

"Are they? Or will they bring about the end of us all?"

He looked at each of them in turn. A cruel knowledge in his eyes. Niori broke the gaze and looked away. A visible shudder went through Carla and, seeing the reactions of her two friends, Jane refused to meet his eyes.

She would have brushed off his words if it hadn't been for the troubled look on Gandalf's face. The fact that Gandalf was worried about Saruman's prediction, frightened Jane.

Was he right? Were they going to cause something bad to happen?

Jane didn't have much time to brood about it, because Gandalf continued on with his original line of questioning, as though Saruman hadn't said anything. Jane had the idea that this wouldn't be the end of his thinking about it though.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

Jane was of the opinion that appealing to Saruman's better nature wasn't going to work. This was the man who sent raiders to wipe out the rural population of Rohan, and sent an army of monsters to Helms Deep to finish off the rest. How could someone like that even _have_ a better nature?

For a man trapped in a tower and surrounded, Saruman looked far too cocky and superiour when he answered, "So you have come here for information. I have some for you."

Jane was absolutely stunned. Never in a million years would she have expected him to give up anything. Saruman held out a small glass ball for them all to see, and the sneer that twisted his face made the Wizard absolutely terrifying. The tone of his voice when he spoke again only notched that terror up a few pegs.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die," it was said with such a cold, certain menace, that Jane shivered, a tendril of fear uncoiling in her, "But you know this, don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be King," Jane almost spoke out in Aragorn's defence, but saying something like 'Aragorn will make a great king!' seemed a little too childish for the moment. Not to mention she really, really didn't want to draw Saruman's attention, "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

Jane's stomach clenched painfully. All this time, that was something Jane refused to think about. Erin was in her thoughts all the time, but Jane always forced her self into denial about the danger her friend faced. She worried about her, especially because of the pregnancy, but ignored the reasons she needed to worry in the first place. Jane was quite good at it, so having Saruman remind her of it point blank, felt like a slap in the face.

Even worse than that, were the words about Gandalf, because, for the most part, they were true. Jane knew that Gandalf loved Frodo and cared about Sam and Erin, but she was one-hundred percent certain that, if it came down to them or Middle Earth, he would choose Middle Earth. It worked that way for all of them, himself included. Jane honestly couldn't blame him, because she knew that a handful of lives didn't compare to an entire world. But she only understood it intellectually, because the idea of sacrificing her friends for any reason was fundamentally _wrong_.

Saruman was doing his best to make them uncomfortable and untrusting of each other, and for Jane at least, it was working.

"I've heard enough!" It was Gimli who spoke, "Shoot him! Put an arrow in his gob!"

Jane expected Niori to add her own affirmative comment, but the girl said nothing. Jane glanced over at her friend, and saw that Niori still looked unnerved from earlier.

Once again, Gandalf shoot down the 'kill Saruman'. " No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared."

This just seemed to enrage him, "Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!"

Without warning, Saruman pointed his staff at Gandalf. A fireball erupted from it, and the blast hit and engulfed Gandalf, Pippin and the horse they sat on. Jane screamed, half in surprise and half in fear. Only when the flames disappeared and she saw that they were unharmed, the only damage done with Pippin falling off the horse, did her heart rate go back to normal.

"Saruman, your staff is broken!"

When the Wizard's staff exploded, Jane felt the need to stick out her tongue at him for pure spite. Served the bastard right. Then, a familiar and equally disliked face appeared on the roof. Jane was, quite frankly, surprised that Saruman had actually kept Wormtongue alive.

"Grima! You need not follow him. You were a man of Rohan once. Come down."

Theoden was apparently feeling forgiving after all, at least towards someone who was not Saruman.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman's sneer was back full force, "What is the House of Rohan but a thatched barn where the brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horsemaster. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

It was at that moment that Jane realized that, even without his staff, Saruman was just as dangerous. His words, made to sow discord, were direct hits, and they did their job as well as his magic ever had. They had an effect on Theoden –you could see it in his expression-, even if the King seemed to shake it off quickly.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him."

Saruman barked out laughter at that, "Free? He will never be free!"

Grima must have said something, because Saruman turned to him. Jane couldn't hear their exchange, but it ended with Saruman slapping the other man to the ground. When Saruman turned back around, Gandalf tried to get back on track.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!"

Instinctively, Jane tried to call out a warning when she saw Wormtongue advance behind Saruman with a drawn knife. Before she could even make a sound, the knife was plunged into his back. Just after the second stab, an arrow was shot off from beside her, and it embedded itself in Wormtongue's chest. While Wormtongue stumbled backwards, Saruman's body fell off the tower. It landed on the spiked turning wheel, impaling itself through the chest with a sickening ripping thump sound.

It took all of her effort to keep her lunch down. Jane turned her head away, the nausea threatening to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes tightly, only to have them fly open again when the gruesome scene replayed itself behind her closed eyelids. Instead, she buried her face in Aragorn's back. It was only Treebeard's voice that made her look up again, but she didn't look in the direction of the wheel. If she saw Saruman's body again, she would be sick.

With her face covered, Jane hadn't seen Pippin wade off a small distance. Treebeard's exclamation of "Bless my bark!" made her look over. The Hobbit was holding the same orb that Saruman had held earlier. It looked completely unremarkable, and Jane wouldn't have really noticed it had it not been for Gandalf's reaction.

His demand for Pippin to hand it over wasn't that surprising, but his urgent tone of voice was. So was the speed that he wrapped it up and the long look he gave Pippin. Jane's curiosity was peeked, but put aside a moment later when Carla, who had stayed silent the entire exchange, spoke up.

"What now?"

l.l.l.l

An- Along with just rewriting the scene, I also added a little bit of foreshadowing here. First, being the idea that the girls have screwed everything up by being in Middle Earth, which is a big part of the third story. Whether or not Saruman actually knew something or he was just trying to get under their skin, I'll leave you to decide. The second bit was Jane's passing interest in the palantir, which she also ends up touching along with Pippin. Since it has such a big effect on her (making her split from the other two girls and go to Minas Tirith), I thought her noticing it before hand, even for just a moment, would be a nice touch. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed, and let us know either way. I swear on everything that is holy, the next part will NOT take that long to get up!


	18. Skinny Dipping Rewritten

An- Told you it wouldn't take as long as last time! It helps I've had this written for forever. Anyway, onto the part. As you may remember from, how ever long ago it was, I rewrote the whole Legolas in his smiley face boxers incident, trying to make it a bit more…mature. Yay for me succeeding, and since I did, I decided to give it a go with this skinny dipping part. Honestly, I just wanted a chance to sex it up some, but wanted to try it a different way. The last part I tried to make it sexy, this time I was going for something a little more…sensual.

l.l.l.

Niori took a tentative step into the water, wondering if it would be any cleaner than the ankle deep water everywhere else. She didn't know how exactly the water had went and formed that way, but there was a certain bit of raised dry land, and because it was bowl shaped all the water rested in the middle. It was basically its own little lake. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. There was a crescent moon in the sky, casting an eerie light on the water. Everything about the night was calm and silent.

And everything about Niori felt disgusting; her body was covered in dirt and grime. There was still dried blood coated on parts of her body. Her clothes were in an even worse state, and if she had had anything else she would have burned these already. Her wound was closed and Aragorn had told her that it would stay that way as long as she didn't strain herself. That was why she paused before stepping totally into the water; closed or not, water this dirty probably not that healthy.

In the end the desire to be clean won out.

She shed her blood stained clothes and put them in a pile on the dry land. She pulled her hair out of its pony tail and shook it out, grimacing at how grimy it felt.

She walked into the water and kept going she was treading water. She sighed in contentment; the only this that could have made it better was a bottle of shampoo.

"Are you sure you should be exposing your wound to such unclean water?" a voice asked from the dry land behind her.

Niori whipped around to face the shore, grateful that she was chin deep in water. Standing there, leaning against a chunk of rock and smirking, was Legolas.

"How is it that you always seem to make an appearance when I'm naked in the water?" Niori demanded, anger tracing through her voice, "And how long have you been there?"

"I just arrived," he replied matter-of-factly, "but I had to make sure you don't end up drowning yourself."

"That's bull and you know it," Niori snapped, "you were just hoping to get another glimpse of me naked."

"I have been meaning to ask you something; last time you did this, were you more distressed that I saw you unclothed, or that I looked at the others?"

"You egotistical, conceited and stuck up bastard! Don't _even_ give yourself that much credit!"

To give her declaration more power (and maybe to make sure nothing on her face contradicted it) she turned so all he could see was the back of her head.

A minute later she heard a small splash, and a moment later a hand gripped her shoulder.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

She turned back around at the sound of his voice and his touch, and looked on in disbelief when she realized he was in the water with her. Not only that, but the clothes he had been wearing were in a pile beside her own. Yet he seemed to be more joking and amused than turned on at the moment.

"You've got to be kidding me," was the only thing she could get out.

"Do I get the honour of saying that I managed to make you nervous?" he asked in a joking voice.

"Egotistical bastard," Niori repeated, "it takes a lot more than you to make me nervous."

When he made to say something else, Niori splashed him to make him shut up.

"Hey!" he cried, splashing her back.

Niori couldn't help but laugh as she splashed him again. She swam back so that her feet could touch the bottom, but it wasn't far enough back to avoid the next splash he sent at her. Now they were both shrieking with laughter.

Legolas reached out and grabbed onto her arm before she could finish her next attack. He laughed and yanked her towards him…and then both their laughter died when he realized how close he had pulled her in. There was no more fun and games atmosphere anymore; any sense of joking was gone. There was no playfulness left. Too close…way too close.

She paused long enough to take a deep breath, and then looked down at the water to break her gaze with him. Then she decided looking down at the water wasn't such a great idea, considering it was oh so transparent and giving her a magnificent view of his lower body, and she focused on his neck. She put her hands on her chest, thinking it was to push him away; instead her hands just stayed there and she splayed her fingers. She could feel his heartbeat, and she made no further move to push him away. One of his hands continued to hold onto her arm, and the other moved under the water until it rested on her stomach. His thumb slid across the length of her scar, as though he was trying to commit the feel of it to memory.

Niori hissed when the initial stab of pain hit her, but after a brief moment it was gone; instead of hurting, if felt good…very, _very_ good.

"I'm sorry," Legolas began to draw his hand away the moment he heard her hiss, "I-"

Niori slid her hand down his chest to stop his hand from leaving her stomach.

"Don't. Stop," she managed to get out in a husky voice.

And even after a moment of hesitation, he didn't.

Which his second hand still traced her stomach, his first let go of her arm. With it he encircled her waist and rested it on the small of her back. He drew her closer, and now they were nearly flush against each other. She could feel the evidence of just how much this was affecting him and it made her groan.

She began to trace patterns on across his submerged chest, making her way up to his neck, where she planned to wrap her arm around it and then close the little distance there was between them. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and Niori realized that she had forgotten to breathe. She let out a long, shaky breath and realized something else; she was nervous…almost frightened. Niori had never been frightened, not even her first time. Even the whole thing in the kitchen didn't come close to this; that had been hot, this…this was deeper than average lust. At least for her. Everything about this –everything about him- was different than anything she had ever had or felt before.

That fact alone was enough to scare her.

He tipped her chin up, and for the first time she looked up into his eyes; the same insecurity she felt was reflected in them, and only made it feel as though neither of them knew what they were doing. And that made her want to do it even more.

"Niori…" the way he whispered her name made it sound as though it was some kind of prayer.

Then he began to lean his face down towards hers, and her breath caught in the back of her throat.

"Hey Niori!" Carla's loud voice penetrated the night air, "Where are you?"

And just like that, the spell was broken; Niori realized just who she was with and what they were about to do. She also realized that she had promised herself a long time ago she wouldn't do this.

"I…" she stuttered, finally pushing him away from her, "have to go."

Without another word she waded back towards land, mind still whirling. When she reached it, she wrapped her blanket around her, picked up her clothes and raced back towards camp. Legolas watched her go in confusion, wanting to call out to her to stop but not doing it…wanting to go after her and not doing it. Instead he waited until enough time had passed and then got out of the water. He redressed and prayed that he wouldn't come across Niori when he returned to the others.

l.l.l

As the sun rose, the company was ready to continue to Rohan.

They were beginning to mount, and Legolas had yet to see Niori. He wasn't completely sure if he was glad or disappointed about it, but he was confused; she was his riding partner, so avoiding him would turn out to be an issue. When he finally did see her, Niori was walking towards him. He noticed instantly that she wasn't looking him in the face, and his stomach dropped.

"Are you ready to mount?" he asked her softly.

He wasn't going to bring up what had happened last night. He wouldn't mention it at all, and then they could just forget about it. Not that he would ever be able to forget it. Or not think about what could have happened…and how much he wished it had.

"Actually," Niori finally spoke, "I'm going to be riding with Carla."

Legolas's face fell, and Niori did look up in time to see that.

"Oh."

She turned to walk away, but Legolas touched her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry…last night, I-"

"Don't apologize," Niori told him softly, "it's not…not you."

"Niori, are you coming or not?" Carla's irritated voice called to her.

Without another word Niori walked away and climbed up behind her cousin.

They all rode on for awhile it silence, and then Niori couldn't take it anymore.

"Legolas," she spoke, "it just_ might_ be because you looked at the others."

Legolas at first looked confused, but then realized what she meant and nodded with a small smile before riding past.

l.l.l

An- There you go! Again, I tired for something a bit different, here's hoping it worked. Do leave a review and let us know! And good news, the next part is also already written, so look for it within the next few weeks. See you then!


	19. Post Isengard Rewritten

An- So, I have to admit- I love me my Niori/Legolas scenes. You've probably noticed by now. And, since those Niori/Legolas scenes really have been more on the angsty side for awhile (seriously most of the last story was one big angst fest for them), it's nice to revisit the days before the angst started. Back to the beginning, as it were. So, here's another one.

l.l.l

The three girls, linked arms and all, walked through the Golden Hall, chatting and laughing it up loudly. They had some time to kill, so they had decided to explore some.

"But then-" Jane was saying as she walked between Carla and Niori, but totally stopped when someone came around the corner and almost walked straight into her.

That someone was Gimli, with Legolas walking beside him. As soon as they saw each other, both Legolas and Niori stiffened. Both had been strictly avoiding each other since Isenguard.

Jane looked from Legolas to Niori, and then signalled to Carla that they should leave; both girls had noticed Niori's mood, and the fact that she wouldn't talk about it. They also noticed Legolas acting the same way, and drew some very interesting conclusions. They didn't think that they had slept together, but obviously _something_ had happened. On their way out, Carla grabbed hold of Gimli and pulled him along with them.

So Legolas and Niori were left alone. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Legolas finally broke the silence.

"Niori…" Legolas spoke, and she thought of the last time he had said her name and how he had said it, and it made her turn her head away from him, "Can we please not do this? Can't we just forget?"

What if I don't want to forget, even though I know I should? Niori wanted to ask, and do _you_ really want to forget?

"It may feel differently," he continued, "but nothing truly happened."

Like hell nothing happened, Niori thought, or at least it did for me. Do you want to know why that scared me so much…because nothing ended up happening; I don't back off, especially when I wanted someone as much as I wanted you that night…so why did I? Why did I back off for you? Why are you different? God I've wanted you from the beginning…so why am I so scared? I don't –can't- love you, so why does it matter?

"I guess you're right," Niori replied finally when her silence made him look desperate, "it was just one of those things that happens. A fluke."

"And it won't happen again; it was just that one moment."

That only made her stomach drop; it wasn't until he said it that she realized just how much, despite it all, she wanted it to happen again.

"This is a first," Niori sort of laughed, "a guy who is relieved that I didn't give out."

"Niori, I would never expect that from you…never ask it of you."

The sincerity in his voice made her look back at him.

That was it…what had made her stop; he respected her more than anyone else ever had, so much that he didn't expect anything from her. He knew all about her and her past, and he still didn't judge her. She couldn't risk doing anything that could change the way he saw her. It didn't matter that she wanted him, because what they had now was much more important to her.

"Thanks," Niori said with more conviction, "and you're right. Friends?"

She stuck out her hand and he shook it. That's what she wanted. Legolas was hot and she could easily admit to having a crush on him…but nothing else. She wouldn't let it be anything else.

"Always."

Niori didn't let her mind linger on the fact that he held onto her hand a bit longer than necessary.

"Well then," she continued with a smile, "let's go find the others; there's a party tonight after all."

l.l.l

An- Short, but hopefully sweet. I hope you've all enjoyed! 'Til next time!


	20. Party in Rohan Rewritten

An- Hey everyone! As you can tell, here is our newest part (which is not a rewrite). So, much like the part with Saruman, we did not get to write the extended post- Helm's Deep party because ROTK extended version hadn't come out. That made me very sad, because drinking game? Niori would be all over that! So, that one of the things I did with this part. The second is giving some more Eomer/Carla interaction, because, quite frankly, there wasn't nearly enough in the original story. Enjoy!

l.l.l.

Carla wove her way through the crowd, dodging bodies as she went. The room was too damn crowded for her tastes, but the person she wanted to talk to was here. Finally, after a good five minutes of trying to reach him, Carla came to stand beside Eomer.

"Seems we've met again after all," she said, causing his attention to shift from the drinking game going on in front of him.

She hadn't had a chance to talk with him since he and the riders had saved the day at Helm's Deep. The funniest part is that she actually _wanted _to talk to him. She had only met the guy once and spoken to him all of ten minutes, yet Carla had been sorely disappointed that there had been so much going on that she hadn't been able to say anything. Yet here there was nothing stopping her, and she shocked herself by actually carrying through, especially since she had no idea how Eomer would react.

He looked surprised at first, but his expression quickly turned to a pleased one, "Seems we have."

Carla smiled a little at that, but didn't reply as she turned her attention to the antics of Legolas, Gimli and Niori. Eomer did the same, and the silence went on between them. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was somehow comfortable, which to Carla made no sense.

"Where did your other friend go?" Eomer asked a moment later.

Carla couldn't help but laugh, "She was too embarrassed to come back in after their little dance, so she went to bed."

"I see your other friend has no such problem," he said as he nodded to a laughing Niori.

"Niori doesn't understand the concept of embarrassment," Carla replied dryly.

"What about you?"

"I guess I fall in the middle," she said after a moment, "but then again I wouldn't climb up on a table and dirty dance in a room full of people, so the point is moot."

"Shame really."

Carla laughed and looked over at him, grinning, "Believe me, it's really not; I'm a terrible dancer."

Carla had no idea where this flirty streak was coming from, but she was enjoying it. She never let loose like this. It was fun.

"I find that hard to believe," he replied, "I've seen you fight, and you're far from awkward or clumsy. You're quite graceful actually."

"Boy, you know how to pay a girl a compliment," Carla was smiling at that, "But I don't know. The minute you try and make me move to music, it's not a pretty sight."

"Perhaps all you need is lessons."

"Maybe if you're offering, I'll accept."

His eyebrows rose when she said it, "I know you wouldn't know the kind of dancing I'm used to, but I'm sure we could work something out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my cousin out of here before does something everyone will regert. Talk to you later."

"I'll make sure of it," he said as she once again began to make her way through the crowd, "Goodbye Carla."

Carla paused and turned around to face him with a smile, "Bye Eomer."

With that she continued to move, that little smile still on her face. The flirty banter was fun; usually she avoided it, finding it rather forced and kind of awkward. But she and Eomer seemed to on the same page. Hopefully they did it again soon. She couldn't wait.

l.l.l

Partying was something Niori was good at. Really good at. The partying thing was going so well that Niori wanted to indulge in another thing she excelled at. That other thing was drinking, so when a drinking game was purposed, she was in. Niori sauntered up to that table liked she belonged there, looked around at her competition and announced her intentions.

"There any bets on this?" She asked, "Or is pride the only thing at stake? Because I'm good either way."

Incredulous looks were thrown her way from the men of Rohan, but Gimli and Legolas looked amused and unsurprised. In fact, they would have been more shocked had she not wanted to join in.

"Lass-" one of the men began to speak, his voice holding that kind of warning tone. Clearly he wanted to tell her that this wasn't a good place for her, for her own good of course. Gimli snorted, cutting off the rest of the man's words.

"Believe me lad, the girl could drink the lot of you under the table."

"Gimli," she beamed at him, "you say the sweetest things!" then she looked at the crowd around her, "You're talking to the drinking champion of Bayside High School. I'm Canadian, drinking is in our genes. Bring it on boys."

Niori had her work cut out for her. A Dwarf and an Elf were stiff competition. She was willing to bet that, good as this stuff probably was, it was nothing compared to the tequila back home, and that was what had gotten them all plastered back in her world. Here, she bet the two of them would last longer. Legolas had mentioned the tolerance level of Elves, and Gimli would have a high tolerance due to sheer habituation.

Oh well. Niori did love a challenge.

The surprise of her entry was gotten over quickly, because the ground rules were being laid out.

"No pauses, no spills"

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli's proclamation was met with laughter from the men around them.

While Gimli was practically jumping with excitement, Legolas was still looking sceptical, maybe a little distasteful. Niori cocked an eyebrow at him, a Cheshire cat smile spreading across her lips.

"Scared you're going to lose to a Dwarf or a teenage girl?"

Legolas's eyes narrowed, and Niori almost snickered at how well she knew how to play him. Legolas had a competitive streak a mile long, and Niori knew exactly what to say to bring it out.

"Of course not," he replied, and Niori tipped the mug she was holding in his direction.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli announced, and then it was on.

Gimli finished his drink before she did, but Niori finished hers before Legolas. When she put the mug down, everyone (except Legolas and Gimli) was looking at her in anticipation. She figured that they were waiting for her to choke or gag or do something equally girly now that she had taken her first drink.

"Not as good as a good Canadian beer, but this is damn fine stuff," Niori smirked at them all, "next one please."

A roar of laughter and admiration went through the crowd.

Years of unhealthy drinking habits had made her tolerance levels high, so five mugs later she was still going strong. An equal number of years of drinking contests had taught her that there was more to winning than just drinking. Being able to hold your liquor was only one part, and the rest of it was all psychological. One of Niori's biggest advantages was that, more often than not, the competition underestimated her. That time that was not going to work in her favour- both Legolas and Gimli knew who they were dealing with. Her second advantage was that, as in most things, she was willing to play dirty. From years of experience, she knew that distraction was the key. Personal experience told her that her kind of distraction worked every time."

When she leaned forward to grab her next mug, Niori made sure that an ample amount of cleavage was showing. Over the years, she had perfected the appearance that she was about to fall out of her top even when she wasn't. The ploy worked, because almost every pair of eyes was drawn down to her chest, including Legolas, who faltered in his drinking. He then spent a few moments staring before Niori straightened back up, before he shook himself and got back to the task at hand. It wasn't a hundred percent effective, because Gimli made no sign of even noticing, let alone being distracted. He just kept drinking, though Niori wasn't surprised. She knew for a fact that Gimli saw her as some sort of little sister, and would tell her to cover up before ogling her. That was okay, because the act wasn't meant for him. Niori had pegged Legolas as her main competition, and was doing her best to throw him off his game.

Losing to Gimli would suck, but losing to Legolas would be painful. Her competitive streak was just as bad as his.

Besides her almost flashing him (which, worse came to worse, Niori was not opposed to doing if it came right down to it), Legolas was looking a hundred percent. While Gimli was obviously drunk by now. At least that's the impression Niori was getting based on his outburst about hairy, naked women (Niori really, _really_ didn't want to know). Not that Niori wasn't feeling it herself. Her head was swimming, and everything had taken on a giddy sheen. Her inhibitions (not that she had many while sober) were drifting away, and any worry Niori could possibly feel were long gone. It didn't mean her mind was gone. Whatever else could be said, when it came down to it, Niori was a smart drunk as long as it didn't have to do with sex. If she had a task, especially one as important as winning, she could continue and complete it.

Her clearer mind could also be attributed to the fact that, unbeknownst to the other two, she hadn't had as much to drink. The first thing she had taken note of was that the rules were last one standing. It had said nothing about how much had to be drunk, or that they had to be on par with each other. That was a loophole that Niori had been exploiting for as long as she could. The louder Gimli had gotten, the more attention had been on him, and the less attention on the drink count. All she had to do was slow down a bit and make sure her empty mugs were mixed in with Gimli's pile of empties, and no one was the wiser. She was only a few drinks behind, but it was making all the difference. It wasn't cheating, but it wasn't exactly fair either.

But really, winning was winning, and Niori had a reputation to keep up.

She figured that, it was about time to take another swipe at her competitors.

"My God it's hot!" She complained, which was something that was a legitimate problem at the moment. Then, without ceremony, she quickly undid the buttons and shrugged out of her shirt. Her inhibitions were so far gone that standing there in a room full of people in nothing but a small undershirt that just covered her chest, didn't bother her at all. The clapping, cheering and catcalls made her grin, and Legolas's reaction made her laugh out loud. He quite literally spit out the liquid that was in his mouth and just barely stopped himself from dropping his half empty mug. She could have called him on the no spilling rule, but didn't. She wanted to win, but his reactions were just too much fun to give up now. His eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth fell open…and he couldn't stop staring. At all. She gave him her best innocent look, and seeing it, his eyes widened in comprehension. Apparently, he had caught onto her game plan. Time to step it up then.

Niori's grin was positively wicked as she surveyed the room, "You know," she remarked conversationally after chugging down her latest drink, "when I get this drunk, I usually end up bringing home some company for the night."

A number of men of men perked up at her announcement. Legolas scowled, and then sent a death glare to every man who looked remotely interested in Niori's thinly veiled offer. That made most of them lost said interest rather quickly. That was a shame really, because there had been quite a few good looking ones in the crowd. Quite frankly, Niori wouldn't mind a one night stand…and with every new drink it seemed like that much better of an idea. She was drunk beyond reason, hadn't gotten laid in months and all the constant sexual tension with Legolas left her horny.

Legolas glared at her, telling Niori that he knew what she was doing, and was not impressed with her tactics.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

It was said point blank to her in a deadpan voice. Even in her booze soaked mind, Niori knew that he was trying to intimidate her. He was trying to use scare tactics about her being plastered and him not even being close, to get her to back down. Niori didn't think he had it in him.

Gimli just laughed at Legolas's proclamation, "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" With that declaration, Gimli was down for the count.

Niori looked back at Legolas and smirked, "Looks like it's just me and you."

She didn't think it would last long. Niori could barely stand up at the moment, especially as she kept drinking. Her mind was going fuzzy, and it was taking all the concentration she had left to stay on task. Legolas on the other hand, looked as perfect as he always did, just a lot more irritated than normal. There was no way in hell she could beat him now, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Oh no you're not!" Carla appeared at her side, almost causing Niori to fall over.

Niori ignored her cousin and chugged down another.

"Niori," Carla hissed, "you've gotten to the stripper phase. Time to get out of the room full of men before you hit the next one."

"What's the next phase?" Niori thought she should know this, but she really couldn't remember it at the moment.

"The sex phase," Carla said in a voice only Niori could hear, and maybe Legolas with his super hearing, could hear. Niori assumed he did, what with the groan she heard from him.

After another mug was chugged, she asked, and her voice, unlike Carla's, was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Why is the sex phase bad?"

Niori couldn't understand why sex was bad. It sounded very good. It seemed like a great idea.

Carla looked like she was praying for strength, "Because you'd regret it in the morning, and I'd rather Legolas _not_ get arrested for murder!"

From the dazed look on Niori's face, Carla wondered if she was even comprehending this conversation.

"Why not?" Niori pouted, "He's not sleeping with me, so someone else should be."

Carla felt like shaking her cousin, but figured that she's either throw up or pass out. Niori certainly looked ready to black out.

"Niori, we're leaving before you do something stupid…even more stupid."

Sudden inspiration struck Niori, and she turned back to Legolas.

"Nope. Not until Elf Boy is out. I'm gonna keep drinking and drinking. I wanna do stupid things…stupid things fun….and I'll wanna do 'em more as we go."

"I concede," Legolas replied quickly, seeing the utter determination on her face. He would rather be defeated than let her decide to do 'stupid things'. Letting a teenage girl best him was far preferable to letting that teenage girl continue and then go on to do things he refused to think about, involving people he refused to think about, "game over."

Niori just grinned, "And she remains undefeated!"

It didn't matter that he had given up, or that it hadn't been about her out drinking him. Half of her strategy had been psychological, and that had worked like a charm. Not to mention, being able to psych Legolas out? Epic achievement right there. That was a victory. Besides, she won, so who cares?

"Okay then," Carla grabbed onto her arm, "time to go."

"For those of you who want an encore," she addressed the crowd that was still cheering for her, "I'm here all week!"

She didn't know if she actually would be, but it sounded like the thing to say. Carla groaned and Legolas looked distinctly upset at the prospect. Niori couldn't help but giggle as a semi-pissed off Carla pulled her away.

l.l.l

The next morning, when Niori was so hung over that she felt like she was literally dying, she heard about her new reputation as being the most awesome woman ever by Rohan standards, and then thought back to the looks on Legolas's face the night before, she decided it was totally worth it.

l.l.l

An- There you go! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave us a line! Peace, Love & Rainbows!


	21. Meeting Denethor Rewritten

Hello! It's Jane. I edited/re-wrote Jane's first meeting with Denethor because I found some of Jane's reactions a bit childish, since I wrote them when I was a lot younger. Now, since I am a bit closer (or, wow - past) the age of the characters, I (hope I ) know what a more appropriate reaction might be: J

Once the Wizard had pushed the massive doors open, they remained open by themselves. Jane stepped warily into the amazingly polished hall, lined with statues of the previous Kings of Gondor. It was a beautiful room, but the atmosphere was cold. It made her uneasy; she felt like she was entering a tomb.

Jane couldn't help but pause and look at one of the statues. He looked just like Aragorn, it was remarkable. A faint cough came from the end of the long room, in the shadows. Pippin turned around and motioned for Jane to get over here. She did, squinting into the faint light. There was a dark form of a man, hunched over in a smaller chair next to the magnificent throne.

"Hail Denethor," Gandalf spoke suddenly, "son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor."

The man was clad all in black, with long grey hair covering his sallow face. He had a miserable look about him, yet oddly she didn't feel pity. She felt uncomfortable and couldn't really explain why. He was clutching something in his hands.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour," Gandalf continued, "and with counsel."

Denethor did not respond but sat there, still as a statue, no sign of emotion present on his pale, lined face. Suddenly he spoke softly, "Perhaps you have come to explain this..." He held up two broken pieces of the horn of Gondor. Jane gasped softly.

"Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead."

Jane's stomach did a somersault, and closed her eyes, trying to stop the forbidden image of Boromir's body appearing before her eyes. She didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent. It was best to let Gandalf do all of the talking. Instead, Pippin opened his mouth.

"Boromir died to save us; my kinsman and me," Pippin piped up, "He fell defending us from many foes."

For the first time, Denethor inexplicably glanced at her. She maintained his eye contact until he looked away from her, at Pippin.

"I offer you my service as it is." The hobbit said, bending down and kneeling to Denethor.

Jane took a deep breath. She had a bad feeling about this, but:

"As do I."

She stepped forward and bowed, "my Lord," she said, hoping her voice sounded a lot stronger then she felt, "I too was present when Boromir fell...I also have skill with a blade."

"And who are you?" The Steward asked coldly, his grey eyes looking her over.

She had a complete story already formed. "My name is Jane." She said confidently, putting on her best accent. "I am a girl of Rohan. I was taught by my father to wield a blade. I have been recently orphaned, so I have accompanied Gandalf and Pippin to Minus Tirith to aid Gondor in battle and avenge the deaths of my parents".

She looked at him, expressionless. There was no way he would forbid an orphaned girl from avenging her parent's murders, right?

Wrong.

He gave her a look Jane could only describe as loathsome. "You – a woman – expect to fight?"

It took everything in her power to not roll her eyes. Excellent.

"I can fight, your worship", she tried to keep her voice even. "Why is my sword any less important or useful than Pippin's?"

But it was like she hadn't spoken. He sat, thinking. "The hobbit may serve Gondor. The woman may not."

Pippin's face turned red and he looked away from Jane, seemingly embarrassed about his sex. Jane glanced at Gandalf, hoping for some kind of backup. He looked at her apologetically. "It would be best if you stepped outside, Jane." He spoke softly.

She tried to walk away, but she couldn't stand such injustice. Her face was burning. "The orcs would not have time to realize I was a woman before I killed them." She said quietly to the Steward, her jaw tight.

There was complete silence from Denethor. Gandalf looked at Jane sideways, saying nothing. She got the gist. Shaking her head, Jane walked out, her footsteps echoing off of the marble walls. As she closed the massive doors behind her, she made a mental note of finding out where exactly the armoury was located...

.l.l.

An- There you have it! Don't forget to review!


	22. Elijah's Birth Rewritten

A.N. Hello, there, readers! Jane, here. This is my own version of the scene in which Erin gives birth to Elijah in Minus Morgul.

l.l.l.

The stairs continued endlessly above Erin, Frodo, Sam and Gollum. Even though they'd only been climbing for about an hour (and they were only about 10 feet off the ground), it felt to her like an eternity. Erin really didn't think she should be exerting herself like this when she was a little over 8 months pregnant, but her logic was that the longer they took to destroy the Ring, the sooner Frodo would be lost to her. And she was not going to have that be any fault of hers.

She was so unbelievably exhausted that she half wanted to lie there on an outcropping and wait to be captured. She didn't voice her fatigue though, not when Frodo looked and felt even worse than she did, and tensions ran high amongst the group. Even when they did get periods to sleep, it seemed like the baby always chose that moment to wake up and break dance in her womb.

Without speaking, Gollum climbed nimbly up farther into the darkness. There was no sound except for the haggard breathing of the climbers and the pressing silence of the evil that surrounded them. As Erin grabbed onto a rock above her head, her hand slipped and she cut her hand on a rock.

"Ah!" She gasped in pain, before the fear of being heard clamped her jaw shut. She wiped her hand on her huge belly; a red smear surrounded by grime. She was ravenous, the baby was kicking her bladder, and every single inch of her aching body was begging for sleep.

"Erin, are you okay?" Frodo asked from above her. His voice was concerned, but his eyes were unfamiliar and foreign to her.

"Yeah." She said quietly, "I'm fine." It was with difficulty that she kept the bitterness out of her voice.

Suddenly, a wave of pain hit her in the midsection, and for at least 30 seconds, she could hardly breathe with the force of it. She half- climbed, half- fell down a couple feet and kneeled on the nearest jutting ledge, breathing deeply through the pain. It felt like all of the muscles in her back and lower abdomen were completely cramping up. Like period cramps, but far worse.

"Erin?" Sam called, and with agility Erin didn't know the hobbit possessed, leapt down onto the ledge beside her and laid a hand on her back. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head mutely, the pain making her unable to speak.

"...Are you going into labor? Here?" Sam asked. Panic was creeping into his voice.

The pain subsided and Erin was able to talk to him. She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Shit. Yes, it would seem like it, Sam." She spoke, her eyes huge. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head. "I should never have come with you..." Her overpowering emotion right now was sheer fear.

"Erin?" Frodo's voice came from far above them. "Sam?"

Sam looked up at Frodo's voice but uncharacteristically ignored it. "You can't change the past, Erin, so there's no point in dwelling about it." He put his hand on her shoulder, brushing off her apology. "But where should we go for this? There isn't really enough room here, but there might be on the ledge above us." He pointed to a larger ledge about 5 feet above them. "Can you make it up there?"

"I think so." Erin stood up and nodded. "But we'd better hurry. When the next contraction hits I might fall."

Without much difficulty, they both got up onto the ledge before the next contraction hit her like a brick wall. She bit into the strap of her knapsack to keep from crying out. The next contractions lasted about a minute, and by then, Frodo had climbed back down to their level.

"What is it?" He asked, dropping onto the ledge. "Are you going into labor?" He asked, his true concern shining through the mask the Ring had created.

"Yes." Erin wanted to cry. She'd never been more scared in her entire life. If this labor didn't go the way she hoped it would, she could die here, and so could her baby. What the fuck had she been thinking coming with Frodo and Sam? She could bleed out during delivery, and they would have to leave her body behind in Minus Morgul, where she would eventually be eaten away by –

"Erin, are you alright?" Sam shook her shoulder slightly. "You look horrified."

Erin blinked back tears. "I'm really scared right now." She whispered.

The contraction had ended, but a slight pressure was building. She rubbed her belly, and the baby kicked where her hand rested.

The two hobbits and Erin sat there on the ledge, waiting for something happen. They couldn't progress, not when there was a chance another contraction could hit while she was climbing and Erin could fall.

Erin sat in the silence, willing this baby to hurry up and come so that they could get on with their task. A minute later, another contraction hit her. This one lasted longer than the others, and the pain was even worse. She lay down on the rocky ground and held onto Frodo's icy hand. Going by her knowledge of birthing from the few books she'd read before she ended up in Middle Earth, she figured hers might be a fairly quick labour. She voiced this to Frodo and Sam, who looked slightly relieved. They sat on that ledge for another hour, and counted through another five contractions before her pants became wet. Frodo had to point it out to her.

"Oh my God! My water broke!" She gasped, "I can't believe this is happening to me..." She whispered, as a great surge of emotion crashed over her. "I'm so scared..."

"It will be alright, Erin." Frodo spoke to her softly. And for that moment, it was like Frodo Baggins had never held the One Ring.

She gave him a watery smile, which vanished quickly as the worse contraction she'd had yet washed over her. "Oh GOD!" She cried. "I think it's time." She exhaled as that contraction left her, but as soon as it had, another one arrived. She moaned. She could feel a great deal of pressure now, and all she wanted to do was push.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Sam's voice had become rather high-pitched.

"I just _know_!" Was Erin's response. Shamelessly, (and with difficulty) she took of her pants and began to push through her next contraction. All she wanted to do was scream through the body-ripping agony that was overwhelming her, but she couldn't for fear that they'd be heard. She crammed her extra shirt into her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Time crawled by. About a half hour later, she spit out the shirt, her body completely drenched with sweat. "I can't do this." She panted. She could hardly describe the pain that had taken over her lower half. "I just want the pain to end. It hurts so much..."

"It will. It will all be okay, Erin." Frodo said reassuringly, stroking her head. If he was scared, he was doing a good job not showing it "Just keep pushing."

She nodded numbly, stuffing the fabric back into her mouth and screaming into it.

Another half hour later, Sam said excitedly. "Erin, you're almost there, I can see the head!"

She gave another huge push, and then blessed relief as the baby came out. "Give him to me!" Through her exhaustion, she knew what she had to do – she'd seen it on TV. She took the squirming, silent, bloody creature from Sam's stunned arms and used her mouth to suck the gunk out of the baby's mouth and nose. At the instant, he started to wail. She had the presence of mind to realize how gross she would have thought that only a couple months ago. But things were different now; she was a mother, and this was her child. Erin cried out in sheer happiness, wiping the blood and stuff off the baby boy with the shirt she'd used as a gag.

"Wow." Sam muttered appreciatively.

The baby continued to cry until she wrapped him up in the shirt and held him to her (now aching) bosom. When he made contact with her warm body, he quieted down considerably. Frodo timidly approached them and laid his hand on the baby's head. "He's beautiful." Frodo muttered, a mixture of emotions flashing over his face. "I can't believe he's mine."

"He's definitely yours. " She grinned. "If you need proof, look at his ears and his feet. They aren't human." She pointed to the baby's pointy ears and larger than average feet. A true smile broke out on Frodo's face, and he hugged her.

"Erin, how did you know he was a boy?" Sam asked curiously, when Frodo and Erin broke apart.

"What?" Erin asked absently, stroking the tiny baby's face with her fingertips. He had reddish-blonde hair.

"Before I'd even said if he was a boy or a girl, you said 'give him to me' ". Sam said, a half-smile on his face. "How did you know?"

Erin paused, remembering. "I don't know. I just_ did._" She smiled at her own answer. "Part of me always knew the baby was little... Elijah." She smiled to herself at the reaction her friends were going to have to the name.

"Elijah..." Frodo repeated the name, the nodded his head. "It's a great name, Erin."

Before she could respond, a great rumble came from the structure behind them, and a huge green beam of light shot into the sky.

"Oh my God! What's going on?" Erin yelled over the roaring noise. She pressed her fingers gently against tiny Elijah's ears. Frightened, the baby began to cry.

As soon as the words left her mouth, a deafening screech came from above them.

"Nazgul!" Sam screamed, throwing his Elvish cape over himself and Erin.

..1.

A.N. Sorry it ends so abruptly, but I didn't feel like writing anymore. J It's quite a luxury to be able to say that!


	23. Erin's Temptation

An- After originally finishing the second story, in order to celebrate, I had a LOTR movie marathon (which was a weekend well spent). While watching it, a few things jumped out at me as to things we should have noticed/mentioned/done/talked about/etc. The main thing was that, despite being part of the race of men (you know, those guys who were the ones always having the most trouble resisting the Ring), none of the girls ever showed any sign of even remotely feeling the Ring's influence. I found there was something off about that- why didn't the Ring try? Especially concerning Erin, considering the amount of time she spent near it and the emotional turmoil she went through in its presence.

That got me to thinking, why hadn't the Ring caused any problem back in our world? It was surrounded by humans all over the place, and nothing happened? Even Boromir lost the Ring driving him crazy thing. So those two questions have come to head in this part- a theory as to why the Ring turned off in our world, why it didn't seem to affect the girls, and then, since Erin is around it so long, how it finally begins to tempt her. Enjoy

l.l.l

When it began, it was no more than a buzzing in the back of Erin's mind. She attributed it to exhaustion, fear and the stress of having a newborn baby in this situation. It was irritating and headache inducing, but it was nothing…but then it changed. It went slowly, so slow that she didn't even notice it.

It wasn't until it went from irritating buzzing to quiet whispers, that Erin even realized that it was there. Even when she knew that something was wrong, she didn't know what. She tried to figure it out but anytime an answer came close to her, it slipped away before it was a fully formed thought. It left her confused and irritated, and she didn't like it.

The meaning of the whispers came to her in her fitful dreams. It came to her in a nightmare. They were being chased by a shadow, and Erin knew that they would never outrun it. Elijah was screaming, and the fear of what would happen to her son when they were caught, was almost crippling to her. That's when the voice, clear for the first time, came to her.

"_He's going to die…you all are…unless…"_

Unless what! Erin almost screamed, but she couldn't waste the breath.

Whoever (whatever) spoke had no trouble hearing her thoughts, because it spoke again, _"You take it…it'll save him."_

That was when Erin woke up. And she knew exactly what was happening.

The One Ring was trying to tempt her.

After the original bolt of terror had passed and she had unfrozen, Erin couldn't help but wonder why it had taken so long. The hearts of Men were weak, and Erin fell into the race of Men. The Ring corrupted them- look at what had happened with Boromir and almost with Faramir. Besides Gollum, by nature, Erin was the weakest link. It should have been at her since the beginning.

So why had it taken so long? Erin was glad, because she didn't know if she could have held out. Out of every single person who had been tempted by the damn thing –many of them stronger than her- had fallen to it. She knew she would never be on the road to Ring Wraith, but she didn't know for certain if she could have resisted this long.

That made another question pop into Erin's mind; why hadn't the Ring worked its magic all those months that it had been in her world. Thinking about it, Erin couldn't remember a single moment of Ring induced crazy. That hadn't happened until they had returned to Middle Earth. With a surprised jolt, Erin realized that the Ring didn't have any power in her world. That was the only explanation. She couldn't explain how it was that it worked, only that it had to be the truth. Maybe it was because there was no magic in their world. How could an object inherently magical retain its power in a world where magic didn't exist?

Maybe that was why the Ring hadn't tried to get its claws into her before this. They had come from that non-magical world, and that meant that none of them were magical either. Maybe that had changed the longer they had been in Middle Earth. All she had were theories. The only thing Erin knew for sure was that, had it been able to, the Ring would have been at them. Erin was so glad that it hadn't.

Erin knew herself and she knew her friends. Carla and Niori would have gone for the Ring. They would have resisted, but the Ring would have taken them quicker than the others. Carla would have been like Boromir- tempted by the idea that it could be used as a weapon. Niori would because she would be convinced that she could use it for good. The two of them were strong, but they were both attracted to power.

She and Jane would have held out longer. Neither of them were inclined towards desiring power. It wouldn't have worked on them, not at first. In the end, when (because she knew it would have happened eventually) it happened, it would be about protecting someone they loved. Like it was happening now.

In hind sight, Erin wondered why they hadn't flushed the Ring down the nearest toilet when they had had the chance. Leaving it back in their world meant that Sauron would never get it. Then again, with their luck, it would have popped back with the Fellowship, and appeared right in Sauron's metaphorical hand.

Erin was terrified. She saw what the Ring had done to Gollum, turning him into a multi personality having mutant. She saw what it was doing to Frodo, how with each passing day, he slipped further and further away from her. What would happen to her? If she was affected as badly, or if she physically tried to take the fucking thing, what would happen to Elijah?

The terror didn't stop the nightmares. It didn't stop the voice from telling her she needed to take the Ring to save Elijah.

Not even three days after it had begun, Sam began to notice that something was going on. She was jittery and desperate, unwilling to look at Frodo in fear of seeing the Ring and losing it. Sam saw that something was wrong, even if he could never guess what.

"Erin, what's wrong?"

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to cry and have someone give her a hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She wanted someone to lie to her. She couldn't, because it wouldn't be fair. They were all carrying burdens. Frodo the Ring, Gollum his psychotic half and Erin her new born son. But Sam? Sam's burden was carrying them all. He saw the pain that Frodo and Erin were going through, and was doing all that he could to support them. Sam had the weight of a quickly deteriorating Frodo, a woman carrying a newborn and a volatile, potentially hostile and dangerous guide, on his shoulders. Erin wouldn't add this, not unless it became completely necessary.

"I'm fine Sam," Erin tried to give a reassuring smile, but it probably fell short, "I'm just tired, and still weak from giving birth." It was a perfect excuse, and Erin was glad she had it.

Sam frowned, "We should be stopping more, and resting longer."

That sounded absolutely heavenly. Erin wanted to say 'yes' to that, and demand that they do it. The old her would have, and not thought twice about it. Before the Fellowship, Middle Earth and Elijah, Erin would have been determined to have her away, and ignored half the consequences of her demands. It threw her to realize that her 'old self' was only nine months ago. So much had changed in such a short time. She wondered if the other girls had changed this much. When –if- she saw them again, would Jane, Niori and Carla be as different as she was now?

"No," Erin replied, declining despite the fact that half of her was screaming to agree, "we can't stop now. It's all falling apart too quickly. We…_I_ need this to be done."

Sam looked torn, but finally nodded. He understood the stakes and where they stood just as well as she did.

"Just…" Sam sounded upset that he couldn't do anything to truly help her, "tell me if it gets to be too much. I'll do something."

Again, Erin almost told him. She almost let the terrible truth out, but bit her tongue at the last second. Having Sam know what was going on would screw everything up. It would throw them into limbo, and they couldn't afford to change anything in this already fucked up situation.

"I know, and I will."

It was a lie, but she didn't let it show on her face. Sam believed her, and after giving her hand a tight and quick squeeze, he returned to climbing.

A headache, brought on by the buzzing in the back of her mind, was beginning to throb behind her temples. She pushed the pain and exhaustion away, doing her damndest to ignore it. She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. She had no choice. She had to ignore the temptation. She just _had_ to.

l.l.l

An- So there you have it! We have just made Erin that much more awesome- not only is she trudging around Cirith Ungol and Mordor with a new born baby, she's also doing it while resisting the call of the Ring. Now how is that for badass?

Also, since I couldn't really fit the whole explanation into the part, since it was only Erin's theories on the matter (which were right), and I have no idea if the idea will be covered anywhere else, here is a fuller explanation of the whole Ring and the girls thing (I should probably figure out a way to write this into a part, but whatever). So, the Ring had no power in our world because out world is non-magical. Even when it came back to Middle Earth and it got its magic back, it couldn't touch the girls because, in Middle Earth or not, they still belonged in that non-magical world. The longer they spent in Middle Earth, the more they shifted- by the end, they belonged in Middle Earth, and at that point, the Ring's power could effect them. They were no longer creatures of their own world, born there or not. The transition is also why the girls felt so out of place when they returned to their world and why they ultimately returned to Middle Earth to stay. It's also why, when the decision came, Carla chose for her body to be returned to Middle Earth- that was home, because that's where they belonged now.

There you have it! Explanation time over! Don't forget to leave a review!


	24. A Perfect Disguise Rewritten

An- Hey all! And how are we on this fine day? Good? That's great! Now that we've got the pleasant chitchat out of the way, here is the chapter. Back when Jane rewrote her first meeting Theoden part, I realized that that wasn't the only 'being told can't go into fighting' reaction that needed to be rewritten. In all honestly, Carla\s reaction to Eomer telling her she can't ride to Minas Tirith needed to be updated. Like Jane pointed out with her part, looking back with (the wisdom?) of age, the original reaction was super immature and needed to be fixed. So here's a less childish, PMSy and realistic reaction. Enjoy!

l.l.l

Carla couldn't believe her ears. She could not believe that she was hearing this.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go?" Carla tried to keep her voice calm and collected, but it seemed to have a mind of its own and rose angrily.

She had been preparing her horse to ride, double checking everything and trying to bury the dead feeling of loneliness that had taken up residence in her chest. For the first time, she was in this completely foreign, dangerous and (quite frankly) terrifying land all alone. All the people she felt comfort with, the ones who could relate to her 'I'm-from-another-world', were scattered all over this one, and none of them were near her.

When she had noticed Eomer coming towards her, she had been overjoyed. Not only would she have a distraction from the loneliness, but she had developed quite the crush on him. She didn't put her flirting skills to work very often, and she was the first to admit that they could use some work, but she thoroughly enjoyed practicing with him. Carla was improving, if she did say so herself.

So happy that she was to see him, Carla hadn't noticed the look on his face. It was a cross between dread, determination and 'I'm-so-going-to-get-punched'. Most of all, it was dead serious. When he reached her, Carla had smiled and opened her mouth to speak. Eomer cut her off before she could, with a very blunt and direct, "You're staying here."

"I mean it exactly as it sounds," Eomer replied, a no compromising expression on his face, but carefully not looking her in the eyes, "we do not need a woman riding with us and slowing us down, and then getting herself killed. I will not allow it."

"Slow you down?" Carla didn't even try to stop herself from yelling this time, "Slow you down!"

Out of all the reasons that Eomer could have given her, that one both shocked and pissed her off. Especially since she knew they were lies. Eomer had already made a point to compliment her on her riding, admitting that she surpassed a number of the Riders of Rohan. He had promised her a race to show him just how good she was. He had been impressed that she had remained unscathed at Helm's Deep, though she figured a part of that had to do with the fact that she was a woman (not that he'd say that to her face).

"That's bull!" Carla seethed, fists clenching at her side, "I can ride and fight with the best of them! I'm an asset in battle, and you can't deny that!"

Eomer finally really looked at her directly, and his gaze was steely, "Asset or not, it doesn't mean you can't be killed. Unlike Lord Aragorn, I am not going to allow a woman to travel to war, regardless of how well she fights or rides."

The tone of his voice told Carla that there would be no changing his mind. There wouldn't even be a chance of compromise. She wanted to scream that he couldn't stop her, but held back that childish impulse. Being the heir to the throne and commander of the Riders, he really could. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to throw a temper tantrum. Carla did none of those this, because none of them would do her any good.

"Fine," she hissed at him, barely keeping her fury in check, "be a sexist bastard, but at least respect me enough to give me a real reason you're leaving me behind."

Eomer looked startled by her demand, but he did give her an answer, "I do not want you to be injured, let alone killed."

He wanted to protect her, and was doing it in a chauvinist, douchebaggy way. Carla may have been flattered and touched if not for the fact that the two other men she knew who were desperate to protect the women they loved, hadn't done it in such a way. Frodo had let Erin travel with him to Mordor and Legolas fought at Niori's side. They both respected their girls' decisions, even when (in Niori's case, and maybe even Erin's, for all Carla knew) near death experiences had already been involved. Eomer's methods were under handed and just pissed her off.

"If this is some sort of way to impress me and make me swoon, telling me that I'm useless isn't the way to go about it. So screw you."

She turned to storm off, because if she stayed there any longer, there would be violence. Before she could step away, Eomer grabbed onto her arm.

"I apologize, I do. I do not mean offence, but staying is for your own goo-"

He didn't get to finish, because a flash of hot, white rage overcame her, and she hit him with a right hook. He grunted, let go of her arm and stumbled back a few steps. Her hand hurt, but it was a satisfying pain.

"Fuck you!" She screamed it loud enough to attract the attention of the men around her.

She finished storming off then, and people gave her a wide berth as she moved to the edge of the encampment.

Angry or not, Carla knew that she shouldn't have hit him. Letting her temper get the best of her was never good, but hitting a guy she was half hoping to have some sort of relationship with (though, after the extreme display of Alpha Male Syndrome she had just witnessed, she was reconsidering that desire) was approaching the territory of domestic abuse, and that was always bad.

By the time she reached the end of the camp, Carla was muttering to herself, "That stupid bastard! Who the hell does he think he is! He's not my boss! I don't need a big strong man to protect my fragile girl self! Argh! Why do men assume that you're helpless just because you have boobs!"

Carla, brain not processing that it was a bad idea and would probably break her hand, reared her fist back to hit the tree to her left. Before impact, a small, feminine hand stopped it.

"You are not the only one they will not allow to ride to war with them," a soft voice spoke from behind her.

Carla whirled around to find Eowyn standing behind her.

"Your brother is a God damned sonofabitch!" Carla blurted out angrily.

"He does it only to ensure no harm befalls either of us," Eowyn replied, pulling Carla into a tent and closing the flap behind them, "he cares a great deal about you."

"That's part of the problem," Carla grumbled, but couldn't help but feel a small thrill knowing that Eomer returned her feelings.

Carla folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. Damnit! She wanted to stay furious! Eowyn was holding something out to her. Carla realized that she was holding a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"They will not permit two women to ride, but they will not notice two more men," Eowyn told her, an uncharacteristic smirk lighting up her face, "we will be riding to war, and none will know it is us."

l.l.l.

An- As you can see, the reaction still isn't as mature as Jane's was, but that comes down to personality differences. Where Jane was cool and collected, Carla still has a fiery temper- her reaction was bound to be more explosive. Hopefully though, it's still age appropriate (and not that of a sulking five year old throwing a temper tantrum, like the original). See you next time! Peace, Love & Rainbows!


	25. Paths of the Dead

An- So, long time, no see. Life has been…extra special for the past six or so months (and by special, I mean edge of a nervous breakdown). I have one more month (exactly) of university, so I'm assuming you can all understand the severe time lapse between this and the last update.

Anyway. So who saw the extended version of the Paths of the Dead and thought it was completely bad ass? I, for one, did. So of course I needed to rewrite my version of it.

l.l.l.l

"Why didn't I just go with Carla?"

It was probably the millionth time Niori had asked herself that, but it was the first time she actually said it out loud.

The four of them were riding through what had to be the creepiest canyon on the face of the Earth (any Earth actually, her one and Middle Earth included). It just screamed horror movie. Niori wouldn't have been surprised is some sort of gigantic, flesh eating alien popped out at them. Of course, since they were riding towards a place called Paths of the Dead, Niori assumed that the creepiness factor was going to get worse.

"Blame your own stubbornness for that!" Aragorn snapped at her, "If it had been my decision, both you and Carla would have ridden with Theoden."

"Okay," Niori conceded, "pulling out the Legolas has to protect me card wasn't my brightest idea. Ever."

"I agree with her for once," Gimli spoke, "what kind of army would linger here?"

"One that is cursed," Legolas replied simply, "long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor- to come to his aid, to fight-"

"Okay, you're so not helping," Niori told him, "it's scary enough without you going on about a bunch of cursed traitors who are going all Night of the Living Dead."

"Would you rather have no warning about what we will face?" he countered.

He had a point there, but that didn't make Niori want to hear it anymore.

They rode on in silence, and then much sooner than Niori would have liked, they arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"My very blood runs chill," Gimli was the first to break the silence.

Niori would have added her own two cents, but fear dried out her mouth. After Legolas helped dismount, Niori wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to bring back warmth. It didn't work.

The door in the mountain was a big gapping hole in the stone, and Niori would have cut off her foot rather than go in.

"The way is shut," Legolas's voice said, and Niori saw that he was reading a pictogram plaque above the door, "it was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

"Lovely," Niori muttered, shivering again.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind exploded from the entrance, nearly knocking Niori off of her feet. The horses reared up and broke out of both Aragorn's and Legolas's holds and then bolted. Aragorn called after them, but there was no way that they were coming back. Niori didn't blame them. When he realized that the horses were a lost cause, he turned back around and eyed the doorway with grim determination.

"I do not fear death!" He said and then disappeared into the darkness.

Well I sure do, Niori thought and was half tempted to turn around and high tail it back to where all the riders were.

Niori latched onto Legolas's arm painfully and nothing short of a crowbar was getting her to let go. Legolas made no move to brush her off as he too stepped into the mountain. After a moment's hesitation and a bit of a pep talk, Gimli was right behind them.

They moved cautiously through the narrow passage. Aragorn held the only light, a torch, and moved at the front. The whole time, Niori half expected some sort of monster to jump out and maul them all to death. She was clinging to Legolas for all that she was worth, and the feminist in her was cringing at the thought. Honestly, it made her feel pathetic (really, none of the others were holding onto someone else's arm so tight it might have been cutting off circulation), but it wasn't going to stop her.

Niori had always loved horror movies, and had seen tons of them. One of the characters who always died was the fun loving, not-so-virginal party girl. Those were some of (in her not so humble opinion) her best qualities. She had already fallen into a fantasy story, and saw no reason why horror movie rules couldn't suddenly become real as well. In those rules, she'd be in that always dies category. In that case, sticking close to the member of the party who would fight the hardest to keep her alive, was common sense, not cowardice. Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She didn't notice that Legolas was distracted and gazing off into the distance until Gimli's concerned voice broke the silence.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"I see the shapes of men and horses."

Niori glanced around them frantically, searching for the shapes that Legolas was talking about. She saw nothing, not even a zombie of a ghost. That did not disappoint her in the least, but it did confuse her.

"What? Where?"

Legolas kept talking, his voice distracted as he looked all around them. He hadn't processed her question, because he made no move to directly answer it, "Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

A bolt of pure, unadulterared fear shot through her, and it made her shudder. Why, why had she come here?

"The dead? Summoned? I knew that!" Niori usually made in a point to snark whenever Gimli said something that ended in an indigent (and usually flase) 'I knew that'. This time however, her mouth and throat were too dry to speak.

They turned a corner and were suddenly confronted with fog. It threw Niori, and she wondered where the water sorce was that would have created the mist. She heard nothing, nit running or dripping water. When the four of them stepped into it, Niori realized that it wasn't fog that they were walking through. Fog didn't move like that, almost like it was withering, and it certainly didn't form into what looked like skeltecal hands.

When one of those ghostly hands tightened around her wrist, she couldn't help but let out a small shriek. A blast of cold seemed to shoot through her wrist and up her arm, and it remained even after she had wrenched her arm away.

As she felt another ghostly hand touch her, this time grasping her hip, Niori felt panic mounting. She wanted to scream and run blindly, as long as it got her out of this place. Baring that, she wanted to curl into a fetal position in a corner and sob.

She suddenly understood how characters in Stephen King novels felt.

"Niori."

Legolas's concerned voice made her look at him. She realized that they had stopped moving, and that she was trembling. Her eyes were wide and held absolute terror. She looked like a rabbit that was ready to bolt.

"Niori," he repeated her name, but was lost for words after that. Legolas had never seen her like this, and had no idea how to react to it, let alone a way to comfort her.

His voice and the repitation of her name seemed to ground her again, even if it came nowhere close to pushing back the fear entirely.

"Okay. I'm…I'm okay. Let's…keep moving."

Legolas nodded, and they began to walk again, catching back up to Aragorn and Gimli within a few moments.

There was a cracking sound in the air, and Aragorn's warning of "Don't look down," came just as she stepped down on something that then shattered under her foot.

Niori knew that sound. The four girls had been nine years old, and there had been a bike race. Niori had wanted to see how fast her new bike could go, and even then, Carla wanted a chance to beat Niori. They had been going fast enough that, when Carla hit a patch of loose dirt, she lost control. The bike had skidded and flipped, but not before throwing Carla over the handle bars and into a tree. To this day, Niori could recall with crystal clarity the sound of Carla's arm breaking in three spots. The sound of breaking bones was etched into her mind, so she knew exactly what they were walking on.

Her stomach lurched violents, and it took all of Niori's will power not to throw up. That sound had made her feel ill since she was nine, and the fact that it was echoing over and over with every step they took, made her head spin.

Keep calm…keep calm. Breathe Niori, breathe.

She kept repeating the mantra in her mind, but it wasn't helping. Her breathing was beginning to come in shallow gasps and the grip she had on Legolas's arm was bound to leave bruises.

After the first step that Niori took that didn't end in bones breaking beneath her feet, Niori lost it. She broke away from the safety of Legolas's arms with a strangled cry. She landed on her knees, her stomach jumping up into her throat. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, the hyperventilating was making her dizzy. Her heart was racing, and she could feel the blood roaring in her ears. It was like the world was closing in on her, and she felt like she was going to pass out. Her panicking mind wished that she would.

Suddenly there was someone kneeling beside her, hands rubbing her back and speaking softly to her. It wasn't English, much to o lyrical sounding for that, and her whirling mind decided that it had to be Legolas.

The realization clamed her a bit, and she forced herself to focus on his touch and his voice. She had no idea what he was saying, but it helped. She didn't know how long it took, but eventually she got her breathing under control. As it evened out, the dizziness went with it. She was still shaking violently as she finally looked up to her three companions.

That's when the humiliation and shame kicked in. She had just had a full on panic attack in front of Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. Three people who respected her and had just seen her fall into a panicked mess. God, they must think she was such a coward.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, "so fucking sorry."

She couldn't look any of them in the face, not after what she had just done. She couldn't look up and see the loss of respect and condemnation she knew they must be showing. Avoiding eye contact would have continued had Legolas, who was still beside and touching her, not tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Don't apologize," he told her sternly, "not even you can be brave all the time," he used his thumb to wipe tears off of her cheek, and Niori hadn't even realized that she was crying.

She looked right in his eyes, needing to know if he was telling her the truth. He could never lie to her, and it was always his eyes that gave him away. He was being completely sincere with her.

"He's right lass," Gimli's voice pulled her out of Legolas's eyes, "a place like this will get to anybody."

She looked up to Aragorn, and she needed him to tell her that it was okay. He was the bravest person she knew, and quite possibly the person she respected most. If he told her that she wasn't a pathetic coward, then she'd believe it. God, did she ever need his approval right now.

"They're both right," he told her, "you've nothing to be ashamed of. You've run into too many battles and faced down too many enemies to let this make you feel like a coward. If you didn't feel fear in this place, then I'd be concerned."

Niori nodded, wiping the tears off of her face. She took a deep breath and began to get to her feet. Legolas helped her up, and despite the way her body trembled, she stayed on her feet. Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. It was comforting, and if it wasn't for all the situation, it would have probably made butterflies blossom in her stomach. She did wish that he'd do it at a time that hadn't come after an embarrassing panic attack.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn was the one to ask her, and she knew it was a question about whether or not she was ready to move again.

"Let's go," she said, her voice just a little shaky, "I want to get the fuck out of here."

When they began to move again, it was at a quicker pace. Legolas kept her next to him, despite how awkward it made moving. Niori didn't care, and was very grateful for both facts. Going faster meant they'd get out of here quicker, and Legolas's touch gave her comfort. A whole lot of it.

"It was the bones," Niori suddenly exclaimed, her voice low enough that only Legolas could hear her. Talking loudly in this place just seemed wrong, "the sound. Ever since I was a kid."

She felt the need to explain what had happened. Niori wasn't a coward by any means, and she knew it. It wasn't even arrogance or conceit that assured her of that fact, but as Aragorn had said, too many battles were proof of that fact. She needed to explain her uncharacteristic behaviour.

Legolas didn't ask for any further detail, but she figured that he would later, at a time that it wouldn't freak her out again. Right now, he just nodded, "Has it happened before?"

"Once," Niori replied, not supplying any further details. The few times she had heard breaking bones had made her feel sick (one time physically), but it hadn't caused the same reaction as now. Her one past full on panic attack had been when she was fifteen and thought she was pregnant, but there was no way in hell she was telling Legolas that.

"Don't tell the others," there was just a little touch of begging in her voice, "especially Carla."

"Of course not."

Normally, she would have sighed in relief, but she didn't feel it. She didn't think that it was possible for her to feel relief in this place. Now that her attack was over, Niori could control her fear better. It was still there, clawing at the back of her mind, and it wouldn't take much to set her off again. She needed to focus n something. She needed something to distract her, to make her forget the mind numbing terror that she was feeling.

"What were you saying?" She asked abruptly, "When you were speaking Elvish? That was Elvish right?"

An almost shy look crossed Legolas's face, and even in the darkness, Niori could see the faint pink that tainted his cheeks. He was blushing! Niori wished that they had gotten further in their teach-Niori-Elvish lessons. What could he have said?

She didn't have time to ponder it further, because they turned a corner and suddenly their surroundings abruptly changed. They were no longer in a narrow passageway, but a wide open ledge that had a sheer drop on one side. On the other, there was a large, elaborate building that looked like it was carved into the cavern wall.

They stopped, and Niori took the opportunity to look around. She shivered again, because bad vibes were pouring out of this place. She hadn't thought this place could get any creepier. She had been wrong.

She came to that conclusion just as a disembodied voice echoed through the eerie silence, "Who enters my domain?"

She jumped at the sudden noise, but didn't scream. She did have to stifle a gasp however, when a green tinted, transparent figure appeared out of nowhere. That figure, upon further inspection, looked like it (he?) was a decaying corpse. It was absolutely disgusting. This place had a two-in-one zombie ghost. Niori was seriously hating herself for insisting she come with them. Why had she been so determined again?

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn's voice was steely with determination, and if he felt anything but complete calm, his voice didn't betray it.

The ghost, who Niori guessed was the leader (King of the Dead?), looked almost amused by Aragorn's words, "The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

Another shiver, because it was a confirmation that, whatever else was in here, they had no plans of letting the four of them get out of here alive. She had known that logically, but hearing it confirmed was jarring.

"You will suffer me!"

God Niori hoped Aragorn knew what he was doing. She did not want to die here.

The ghost only laughed at that, and it was the most nightmare inducing sound that she had ever heard. The sound seemed to be some sort of signal, because more ghostly figures appeared, both buildings and other people. All of the sudden, they were standing in the city of the dead and surrounded by an army of them.

Niori felt dizzy again, and this time like she was going to faint.

_Breathe_! She commanded herself, and this time it actually worked to stop her from panicking.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it," the army of the dead closed in on them, "the way is shut. Now you must die!"

Niori closed her eyes, because if these things were going to kill her, she was not going to watch them do it. She somehow managed to tuck herself even more tightly into Legolas's side, even though that really shouldn't have been possible. His grip on her tightened, and she did realize that he should probably be whipping out an arrow and trying to defend them right about now. It was sweet, all things considered.

Aragorn and the Dead King had another exchange, but Niori didn't really listen to it. The sound of two swords clanging together, however, did cause her to open her eyes again. She opened them in time to see Aragorn be completely badass by grabbing the ghost by the throat. Damn. That was impressive.

"Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?" Aragorn wasn't only talking to the King of the Dead now, but all of the ghosts gathered around them, "What say you?"

They were all silent, and Niori didn't get it. If she understood correctly, the only way they were getting out of here was if they fought for Aragorn. You'd think they'd be jumping at the chance to get out from under this mountain and into the afterlife. Spending eternity in here would be hell, plain and simple.

"Come on," Niori whispered to herself, "just say yes."

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn!" Gimli was being as cynical as ever, and Niori couldn't bring herself to blame him for it, "They had no honour in life and they have none now in death!"

After being punished for cowardice for so long, Niori couldn't understand their hesitance. It wasn't like they had to worry about being killed, given the fact that they were already dead. There was literally no downside to them fighting.

Despite their silence, Aragorn was still determined to convince them, "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?"

As an answer, the King just began to laugh again. The sound was even worse the second time, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. That wasn't a good sign, especially when the ghosts began to disappear.

"We should go. _Go right now_."

When the rumbling began, Niori didn't wait for the others to take her advice. They had to get out of here, because something worse was going to happen. She didn't bolt, but she did haul Legolas and make a beeline for the exit of the vast chamber. Aragorn and Gimli followed.

There was a mighty crack, and despite Niori's mind screaming at her that it was a very stupid movie, it froze them all. It was like it was in slow motion, when Niori looked up to the carved side/wall of the cavern. There was another loud crack, and then it was as if the stone exploded and its contents spilled out.

Niori realized that those contents were skulls, thousands upon thousands of _human skulls_, and swore at herself for stopping.

"Fuck!"

"Go!"

They weren't even close to the safety of the tunnel when the rock slide (skull slide?) hit them, and suddenly Niori found herself stumbling. The skulls pushed against her body, and they reached her waist. It was hard, and walking against them was making her grit her teeth in effort. Niori felt the skull crash into her ankle, and felt her body being thrown off balance. She tried to steady herself, arms pin wheeling comically as she tried. Another skull rolled under her foot, and Niori knew that she wouldn't be able to right herself. Instead, her legs were swept out from under her, and she plummeted over the edge.

l.l.l.l

There would have been another part here to cause suspense.

l..

Niori's scream, loud, shrill and panicked, was cut off abruptly when someone grabbed onto her arm, and the pain cut the sound off sharply. Fire flared up her arm as it was yanked in the opposite direction of her falling body. There was a loud pop, another shot of pain and the loss of control of her arm, and Niori knew that her shoulder had popped out of its socket. This time her scream was pure pain as she was pulled up by the aching limb.

Back on the ledge, Niori found herself being pulled up and towards Aragon as he wrapped an arm around her and then lifted her off the ground. He carried her out awkwardly, and Niori held onto his neck with her uninjured arm. He got them into the relative safety of the tunnel, despite the still cascading skulls and her extra weight. The fact that Aragorn hadn't tumbled over the edge when he bent to catch her was impressive.

Legolas and Gimli were only a little ways ahead of them, heading for the light at the end of the tunnel. Aragorn kept going, not even pausing to set her on her own feet. They only stopped moving once they were out from under the mountain and into the fresh air.

When Aragorn put her down, Niori's shaking legs wouldn't let her stay on her feet. Aragorn helped to slump her down, and then knelt beside her. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Just do it."

Aragorn nodded grimly, took hold of her shoulder and then jerked it back into place. Niori screamed, and for God's sakes she was getting tired of doing that!

"I fucking hate this place!" She growled through clenched teeth.

Aragorn could have given her an I-told-you-so lecture, but instead he only nodded, "You'll never have to suffer it again."

He looked upset, and Niori understood why. They had come all this way, gone through all of that, in order to get an army. Now here they were, armyless. The dead hadn't answered Aragorn's call to arms, and for a man who already questioned if he could be king, this was a blow.

"I'm sorry," Niori replied softly, honestly not knowing what else to say.

Legolas and Gimli were at her side then. They apparently hadn't been there to see her fall, and had only realized that anything was wrong when Aragorn had carried her our and put her shoulder back in place.

"Are you alright!" There was a slight edge of panic coating Legolas's voice.

Niori should have snarked, made some sort of blithe remark, but she was still too shook up to reply with anything but a small shake of her head. Her body was still trembling, and it wasn't from pain. Niori had never been so terrified in her life, and that included her near death experience.

He put a comforting hand on her uninjured shoulder, and Niori almost told him that it wasn't her he should be worried about. She may have acted like a pathetic damsel in distress, but Aragorn was the one who completely failed on what he had come here to do. Their whole purpose of going through this God awful place was for Aragorn to recruit the army of the dead, and they'd turned his offer down. If anyone needed comforting right now, it was Aragorn. Niori should have told Legolas that she was fine and to go see to his friend, but she was still a fundamentally selfish person, and didn't.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something else when something sounded behind them. The four of them turned to look back at the mountain, and were just in time to see the King of the Dead walk through the rocks. He came to stand before Aragorn, looked him straight in the eye and spoke two words that they had all come here to hear.

"We fight!"

They were all stunned for a half a minute before one of them spoke. It was Gimli who did it, "Aye, but do you plan to stay this time?"

Aragorn shot the Dwarf a rather nasty look (Niori gave him one as well, but for different reasons than Aragorn did), before looking back to the King of the Dead, "Thank you."

They made plans then, but Niori didn't listen. Instead mentally counting down from a hundred and ignoring them. She did not want to be anywhere near the dead things anymore, powerful and needed allies or not. She was drawn out of her counting (at number forty-seven) by the ghost king fading back into the mountain and her three companions beginning to move down to the shoreline. She followed them, hoping the fact she had no idea what was going on wasn't apparent. It was, because Legolas leaned down to her and spoke.

"We will give the seamen the chance to surrender, not attacked unprovoked."

They waited until the ships were close enough for them to hear Aragorn call out, "You shall go no further."

From the surprised looks on their faces, it was obvious that had had no idea that they were even there before Aragorn had spoken. She didn't blame them for their laughter. They didn't look all that impressive, just the four of them standing there, twenty feet and half a river of deep water away. Once they saw the army backing them up, they'd change their tune quick enough.

One of the men, who Niori assumed was the captain, opened their mouth to reply to Aragorn's demand. Then the man standing behind him seemed to notice her at Aragorn's side, and suddenly Niori found three ships full of pirates looking at her.

"If you send your pretty little friend abroad, perhaps we'll consider it."

It wasn't the first time a comment like that had been thrown her way, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She was used to it, and even though she was used to it, she shivered at the way the entire ships of pirates looked at her. Despite that, she could deal with it. Showing emotion or giving them any sort of reaction (besides looking bored or cocking any eyebrow) only gave them more power. So Niori didn't react to their words, as genuinely threatening as their words were.

Once upon a time, Niori had read Treasure Island and loved every word of it. Up until this day, pirates had held a special place in her heart, marked under 'Coolest Things Ever!'. Now, any romantic notions she held about pirates were gone. The real thing was far less appealing and a lot more threatening.

"Sorry boys," she called out in a nonchalant drawl, "you're not my type. I prefer them tall, blonde and with hair prettier than mine."

If Legolas hadn't been so busy death glaring at all the pirates, he probably would have looked at her in shock. That was the most obvious thing she'd ever said in regards to her feelings for him. She wished he had heard because she would have loved to see the look on his face.

"You will not enter Gondor!" Aragorn's words made everyone focus on him again.

"Who are you to deny us passage?"

It was a good question, and Niori was curious as to how he was going to answer it. Apparently he wasn't going to, but instead looked to Legolas (who was still silently glowering).

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear."

Legolas pulled am arrow out and did what Aragorn asked him to. He paused for a moment, lining up his shot, when Gimli spoke up.

"Mind your aim," there was a whole layer of meaning to Gimli's words, ones that Niori couldn't quite make out. Legolas, however, gave a small, barely noticeable nod before he finally fired.

The arrow most certainly did not go over the boson's ear. What it did do was stick in the chest of the man standing behind him- the man who had made the comment about her. Both Aragorn and Niori swung to look at Legolas with similar What-The-Hell looks on their faces. Legolas looked completely unrepentant and Gimli was feigning innocence.

"Oh!" Why Gimli was trying to seem shocked by Legolas's 'misaim', Niori wasn't sure, because no one was buying it, "That's right! We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

Despite their dead comrade, the pirates burst into laughter again, "Boarded? By you and whose army?"

"This one," was Aragorn's calm reply, and Niori wasn't sure they had been a better introduction.

The entrance the dead army made – phasing out of the mountain and through the four of them-, was even more impressive.

The feeling of the ghosts passing through her made her shiver violently. Deep bold cold settled in her body as the ghosts continued to pass through her, and Niori didn't think she'd ever feel warm again.

The pirates screamed in terror when they saw what was coming from them, and Niori pitied them wholeheartedly.

Suddenly, the ghosts were no longer just passing through her, but they were solid bodies that were grabbing hold of her and carrying her with them. Niori shrieked, though she would dent it until her dying day. Her shriek cut off abruptly when she was deposited on the deck of the first pirate ship and into the path of a swinging sword. Niori barely managed to duck in time, and she was left scrambling to get her own sword out to defend herself.

Why, why hadn't she gone with Carla?

L.l.l.l.l

An- A word of Niori's actions and reactions in this chapter: After I re-read the third story, I realized that Niori's extreme breakdown, while completely understandable under the circumstances, came out of left field. Again, the circumstances were extreme, but Niori hadn't shown a predisposition towards having such extreme reactions. So I wanted to show that before story number three, and I thought that this was the perfect opportunity. This was meant to show that, when Niori has a freak out, it's goes into full on panic attack. Niori has extreme reactions whenever something makes her panic, and this gives a glimpse into her psyche that helps emphasize the way she acts come post- capture.

On that note, it'll probably be at least a month before another part is written. I have one month left, and it'll be busy, but after that I hope to have a lot more time to write (not only this, but other fanfics and my own original works as well). See you then!


	26. A Rest Stop

An- As per usual, it's been awhile. As per usual, many apologies. I swear I don't mean to take this long, and have the best intentions of updating regularly, but my life has a thousand different things coming at me, and guess what usually gets lost in the fray?

As for this part in particular, it's just a filler piece and I probably would have used it to break up the two parts of The Paths of the Dead chapter rewrite. Enjoy!

l.l..lll

They had been rising for a long time and Carla was happy for the break. Just because she had been riding since she was nine did not mean her body didn't feel stiff and achy after hours of riding hard.

The three of them were resting a fair distance away from the other riders. Eowyn was pacing, obviously too full of nervous energy to sit. Both Merry and Carla were not having that problem, and so both were sitting and eating.

"You can remove your helmet you know," Merry pointed out to Carla, "I know that you find it uncomfortable enough."

Carla had been complaining about her helmet since the moment she had put it on. It was too big and rattled around her head. It was driving her insane.

Carla sighed, "I'm a brunette in a sea of blondes. I'd be noticed immediately, and the last thing we need now is for someone to take a closer look as us," she let out another long sigh, "so no, the helmet stays on."

"Time is against us. Make ready!" Theoden's order was called out a fair distance away, but the three of them heard it.

All of the sudden, the food Carla had been eating felt like a stone in her stomach and made her discard what was left it by handing the bread over to Merry. The Hobbit took it gratefully. Carla had gone into battle before and with just as bad (if not worse) odds. That fact didn't stop her from feeling dread.

"Take heart Carla, Merry. It will soon be over," Eowyn's voice was distant, and underneath of all, scared.

Carla didn't blame her. For all that Eowyn was ready to fight and die to defeat Sauron, it didn't mean the prospect of death in battle wasn't terrifying. This was the first time that Eowyn had to deal with the pre-battle slap in the face of the reality of what you were about to do. Carla remembered the first time, and even though she still felt it, the first time was the worst.

"My lady," Merry sounded calm despite it all, and Carla wondered when he had found his inner peace, "you are fair and brave and have much to live for and many who lobe you," Merry looked over to Carla just as Eowyn looked down at him, "you both do. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping," Merry admitted that he was a scared as them, despite his calm and almost aloofness, "If I were a knight of Rohan capable of great deeds, but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit," Carla thought Merry was selling himself short but didn't interrupt to tell him that, "and I know I can't save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends; Frodo, Sam, Pippin. More than anything I wish I could see them again."

Carla closed her eyes, Merry's statement hitting too close to home. Jane in a city under attack, Niori marching through a haunted mountain and Erin trudging her way through Mordor. Chances were that she'd die before seeing them again, or worse they would die instead. That prospect terrified her most of all, even more than the likelihood of her own death.

She couldn't think about it now, not when she couldn't afford distractions. So instead she addressed Eowyn as Merry had, "It's okay to be nervous Eowyn, and you're right to be scared."

Carla sounded just as calm as Merry had, and Eowyn studied her.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes," Carla replied honestly, "I'm terrified. I'm just really good at burying it. It helps that I've done this before."

Eowyn nodded absently, as thought Carla's admission was validation to what she feeling. Before they could say anything else, Eomer's yell broke through the air, "Prepare to move out!"

The three of them looked at each other in silence before Eowyn broke it, "To battle."

"To battle," Merry repeated back to her.

Taking a deep breath, Carla did the same, "To battle."


	27. On The Pirate Ship

An- Because clearly what this story needs is more Niori/Legolas sweetness.

l.l.l

Legolas was standing on the deck of the ship, looking out at the water with a serene look on his face. Niori stood leaning against the mast, sure that he was unaware that she was watching him. He had been distracted since they had defeated the pirates and gotten on the ships, constantly going to stare at the water. She knew why- Elves were called to the sea and all that.

God help her, but Niori was jealous.

She moved away from the mast and towards him. She came to a stop when she was beside him and then joined him looking out. Niori couldn't deny it was beautiful; she loved the water, always had. The salty smell in the air, the sound of the soft waves against the ship and the cries of gulls. It didn't effect her the way it did Legolas of course, but the ocean did have a certain call on her.

"Beautiful eh?" she voiced the thought softly.

"Amazing."

"I half grew up on the water you know," Niori commented, "my grandmother had a house on the bay an hour or so from my place. I'd be out there every weekend I could, spending most of my time on the beach. It was too cold to swim, so I would just wander, climb the rocks and discover all kinds of life in the tide pools. I had the largest collection of rocks and seashells. I loved that place so much…" she ended with a sigh.

"Why did you stop going?" he asked her.

"Nan died and my parents sold her house. Whenever I needed time to myself I'd drive up there, but it ended up becoming less frequent as my life became more hectic."

Legolas gave a nod, and Niori didn't realize that instead of looking at the water he was now focusing on her face.

"I understand how you feel."

Niori quirked an eyebrow "You've got it worse than I ever will. Though, from what I've heard, you're not reacting as extreme as I thought you would; isn't the sea like the biggest siren song out there for you Elves? I thought we'd have to restrain you from jumping in for a swim," the last part was followed by a small grin.

There was a long silence where Legolas gave her a look she just couldn't read. When he finally spoke it was in a soft voice.

"I hear the call of the sea…but it's not strongest. It seems there's a siren back on land that calls to me the loudest."

Niori digested his words. Whether he was trying to be subtle or not she didn't know, but Niori did know what –who- he was talking about. It was in his eyes as he gazed over at her.

"I've never been called a siren before," she replied softly, "and I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing."

"Why do you think I'm talking about you?"

There was no denial of offence in his voice, just curiosity.

"You have the most expressive eyes I've ever seen Legolas," she left her answer there.

He gave her a small smile and took hold of her hand "it's a good thing Niori."

Niori smiled but didn't feel the need to reply. Instead she turned her gaze back to the water once again, and the two of them went back to watching the waves silently.

l.l.l

An- So, a bit of back story: This came about because I remembered that, in the book, they made this huge deal about how Elves were drawn to the sea. They didn't cover that in the movie, which I get, but I was still curious about how it would have gone. Then I wondered how I could spin it in a Niori/Legolas way, and this is where I went.


	28. Jane's Minas Tirith Battle

Hello again!

This is a replacement for the very, very short part I wrote about when Jane was shot by the poison arrow in the battle of the Pelennor Fields/ Minus Tirith.

.1.1.

"Jane!"

Jane whipped around at the sound of her name. At that instant, she was pushed backwards from the impact of the arrow that had imbedded itself in the front of her shoulder, and then the wave of blinding, red hot pain. She cried out, clutching at her right shoulder. The arrow had hit her between the tiniest space in her armour. It was almost an impossible shot.

At that moment, an orc came charging at her. Her right arm useless, she was going to have to use her weaker left arm to try to fend him off. Her adrenaline started pumping, briefly pushing the pain out of her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flight of stairs just behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned and ran up the stairs, feeling the added weight of her armor in her legs. Foolishly, the Orc followed her. This was good; it gave her the advantage of being above him.

At the top of the stairs she turned. He was still following her up. At that moment, she spotted a body lying nearby with a spear sticking out of his stomach.

"Excellent," she muttered, an idea springing into her mind. She sheathed her sword and pulled the spear out of the body with her left arm("sorry", she muttered to the corpse). She put the spear behind her back and waited for him, her heart pounding in her ears.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked her over and grinned evilly. Jane grimaced back. Then, she withdrew the spear from behind her back and used all of her body weight to drive it into his chest, sending him toppling back down the steep stairs.

She watched him fall with a deep satisfaction, and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she looked around. Currently, the room she was in was empty except for a few bodies. With that in mind, she suddenly realized an arrow was still sticking into her shoulder, and the overwhelming pain returned as the adrenaline faded away, leaving her weak and shaking.

"Oh, fuck..." she whispered, trying to assess the severity of the situation. Clearly, this wasn't good. It probably punctured a major artery, and if she tried to take it out, she'd bleed to death. Besides that, the pain from the wound was the worst she'd ever experienced. It was like a fire had settled under her skin, burning everything around the wound.

But with an arrow in her shoulder, her right arm was basically useless. She moved her right arm slightly, as if to unsheathe her sword, and her shoulder screamed in protest. She cried out, clutching her shoulder uselessly. It was clear that if she was attacked by more than one enemy, she'd be done for.

"I might as well try to take it out. I either get attacked and killed with it in, or bleed to death with it out..." She muttered to herself. With a deep breath, she closed her fingers around the black arrow, and pulled only slightly. The pain that simple motion caused sent a wave of dizziness over her, almost cause her to pass out. Disoriented by the pain, she practically fell to the floor.

"Oh...shit...ah..." She swore, clutching at her shoulder. This was bad. She wiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" She whispered desperately, "I can't even call out for help, in case the enemy hear me instead". Then she gasped as the weirdest feeling came over her; a shadow passed over her eyes, clouding her vision only briefly.

"What the...?" she muttered, blinking furiously. She bit her tongue as the pain in her shoulder intensified. It felt like the fire was spreading down her arm now.

"What the hell's going on?" She whispered, gripping onto her rapidly numbing right arm. She got suddenly very tired and dizzy. Fear clutched at her heart.

Then she realized what was going on. "Oh God. The arrow is poisoned, and I'm going to die." She swore as she felt the poison's heat spread up her shoulder and across her torso, getting closer to her heart with every beat.

The shadow came over her again, darker this time. And she knew that she was going to die because the poison was spreading into her heart. She could feel the burning in her veins. Weakness came over her, and she fell sideways onto the floor, feeling the cold stone against her cheek.

But just before she lost consciousness, she did the only thing she could think of; she had to get that arrow out. With difficulty, she reached across her body with her left hand and used all the strength she had left to yank the poisoned arrow of her shoulder. For an instant, she knew white pain, and then nothing.

.1.

( I did try, but I really don't feel like writing how Pippin arrives immediately after Jane passes out (he was the one who called her name at the beginning, and watched her go up the stairs) - and manages to get Gandalf back to her in time to save her life. Because even though Pippin is an awesome character, I'm just not feeling like writing it.)


	29. Drunk Jane Rewritten

Jane again! I re-wrote this because, now, at this age, I kind of understand better how Jane might act while intoxicated. It's not as funny as the original, because I think at this point, Jane is kind of having a bit of a breakdown, which leads to her suicidal thoughts. Upon reflection, I wish I could have explored that more.

l.l.l

"I want to tell you something that I never have been able to before." Jane said, slurring her words a little. She pointed at Aragorn with an unsteady finger and squinted at him. "You have the most amazing body I have ever seen. And you are so... gorgeous." She laughed humourlessly to herself, taking a swig of ale. "You have the bone structure of a fucking Greek god."

Aragorn was speechless, with a slightly incredulous smile spreading over his lips. "Jane, I think you've had enough to drink." He tried to take the mug from her, but she pulled it away.

"And another thing.", she continued, still pointing at him with her wavering finger. Aragorn put head in his hands in embarrassment. "I love you. And I would honestly marry you right this fucking minute. But no. You have to love Arwen and marry her." Tears suddenly pooled in her eyes, and Aragorn got a sick feeling in his stomach. "I would marry you right this minute. I would. Is there something wrong with me?" She suddenly asked desperately. "I know I'm not as pretty as Arwen, but she's the most beautiful creature in Middle Earth, I'm pretty sure it's a fact. I mean, I'm not too bad, right?" Jane paused to take a drink. "I never had any boyfriends in my own world. I mean, I went on dates, but nothing ever really got serious. Being friends with Niori came with a price. Who would look at Jane when she's standing next to Niori? It's no wonder I'm a virgin." Her unfocused eyes looked deadened, as she took another drink of liquor. A deep pity for her welled in the pit of his stomach.

But she went back to her original subject. "Why do you have to marry Arwen? You are the only man I have ever loved! Couldn't you just ditch her? Please? ... I love you."

Throughout this exchange, Jane had ventured closer and closer to Aragorn, and suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Shocked, it took him a moment to acquire the presence of mind to push her off of him.

"Jane." He held her at arms length, completely embarrassed and sad for her. "Get a hold of yourself." He said quietly.

It looked like she was going to cry. Instead she pulled out of his grip and threw up in a trash bin.

l.l.l.l

Jane awoke suddenly, wondering why she was awake, what time it was and why the sun was especially bright that day.

"Ow." She spoke, her dry voice cracking. She put her head under the covers and scrunched up in the fetal position, wondering how she embarrassed herself last night. When she thought about it, she could only get brief flashes of memory, like film clips. In fact, she could remember so little, it was unnerving.

"Nice of you to join us." A voice said loudly.

Jane winced. "Please be quiet." she whispered, since her voice was pretty much shot to hell. Her mouth also felt like something had recently expired in it. She had never experienced a hangover before in her life, and it really sucked. Her stomach was churning, and she felt like she'd throw up if she moved an inch.

Niori walked over to Jane somewhat nastily holding her breakfast sausage. Jane gagged and buried herself deeper into her blankets.

"I don't know what you said to Aragorn, but man, last night was awkward." Niori said mildly. Jane's eyes flew open, and despite her headache, she frantically wrenched the bedclothes off of her and looked at Niori with bloodshot eyes. "WHAT?"

Niori gave her a sympathetic wince. "Yeah... exactly how much do you remember?"

Jane looked down. She was wearing a nightgown, not the clothes she was wearing last night. "Whoa -what happened to –?"

"That was me. I stripped you, I hope you don't mind. I didn't really think I'd be much of a friend if I let you get into bed covered in your own puke." She gestured to a pile of dirty clothes on the floor, emanating a terrible smell.

Jane blanched. "Did I... puke on Aragorn?" She asked with difficulty, putting her palms over her eyes.

"No", Niori said, "but you said something he wouldn't talk about. From what I've gathered, though, you threw yourself at him."

Jane closed her eyes painfully. "fuck." She whispered.

"I saw you kiss him, Jane." Niori said quietly, as if saying it quietly would lessen the sting. It didn't. Jane yelled a profanity.

"Yeah. He carried you to bed, though, so he isn't terribly upset." Jane looked at her questioningly. "You passed out soon after you threw up." She said in response. Jane nodded grimly. "Of course I did. Fantastic."

There was a pause. "It sucks doesn't it?" Niori said, some cheerfulness in her voice. "Having a hangover? Remember when you mocked my own hangover way back when, when the Fellowship all got loaded?"

With difficulty, Jane got out of bed and looked at her coldly. "Yes, but remember – 'way back when', you woke up in Legolas' arms. You didn't say something to Legolas that you can't remember, and force

yourself on him when he didn't love you. So yeah, thanks, it does suck." Jane grabbed a dress out of closet and walked out of the room in her nightgown.

Once she'd cleaned herself up, and gotten her gown on with the help of a handmaiden, Jane set out to make things right with Aragorn. She didn't know exactly what happened, and her cheeks burned with the fear of what might happen when she saw him, but she had to make sure they were okay. She couldn't live with herself if things were bad between them.

With these thoughts running through her mind, she turned a corner and almost ran into Aragorn.

She gasped. "Hi" She said automatically.

"Hello Jane." He answered in his quiet voice, his lovely gray eyes betraying nothing. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm alright." She lied, making small talk and feigning ignorance about what might have transpired the night before, "I wanted to thank you for carrying me to my bed last night." Her insides churned anxiously.

He waved it off, "Think nothing of it." Was all he said. Jane was waiting for the explosion of anger, or ... something... for whatever it is she did (or said) last night. But he merely half-smiled at her. "If you need a good pick-me-up, I would suggest speaking to Gimli. He knows all about the after-effects of too much ale." Aragorn patted her on the shoulder, and with a smile, walked away. Jane was left relieved, but a little stunned.

A.N. So that's a little insight into Jane's drunk, sad, psyche. A bit of a downer, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	30. Alternate Ending

An- This is an epilogue idea I had in 2003 for the second story we had yet to write. It's something I wrote a few versions of (5 years ago), but they're all at home (and I'm in University) so I rewrote it. It's short, but you get the idea. This is what I originally thought the epilogue might end like. I think I came up with this big idea for the epilogue of the second story even before Erin was pregnant in the first one, so therefore when I originally would have written this, Erin wouldn't have left her baby behind, and I don't think Carla had fallen in love with Eomer. But I changed that for this version of the Epilogue.

Obviously, it wouldn't have worked because we changed a fair bit from the original Tolkien storyline. I'm quite glad we didn't use it. Niori wrote that really emotional ending, AND had the brilliant idea of continuing it further. (We obviously have trouble letting go!)

..

All four of the girls were sitting in Jane's bedroom. Jane was sitting on the armrest of the armchair that Carla was curled up in. Erin and Niori sat on her bed.

"For the love of God, Jane, why the hell are you reading 'The Lord of the Rings'?" Carla said, a mixture of sadness and annoyance in her voice as she looked up at her friend.

Jane flipped through her huge volume, not really reading, but oddly finding some comfort in the huge book. "Because I miss it. We all do. And this is as close as we're ever going to get to being back there." She said quietly, sadness emanating from her voice. She longed to be able to jump into the beautiful forest depicted on the back cover of the book. She traced a tree with her finger.

"Please, Jane." Niori whispered painfully, her hand absently resting on her heart. "Can we not talk about this?" She exhaled loudly. "It's been two months. We need to...try to forget all of it, and... try to get on with our lives."

Erin remained silent, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes showed nothing but regret and sorrow.

"We can't forget it." Jane answered forcefully. Niori looked at her, a frown creasing her forehead.

"I know the pain I'm feeling is nothing compared to yours," she spoke, looking at all three of them. "And I can understand why you all want to forget it ever happened. But I'll never be able to forget how amazing and magical that place was. We were there for over a year!" There was silence from the other three. The Jane added more gently with a little smile, "We don't even know exactly how old we are anymore."

That prompted Carla and Niori to both smile reluctantly. Erin's dead gaze didn't waver.

"This book is just my way of trying to be back there." She stroked the cover with her hand. "I guess its part of the...grieving process for me." Jane said softly, flipping open the book randomly to a chapter in "Return of the King" called "The Battle of the Pelannor Fields" and she felt a jolt of recognition and sadness in her stomach at the chapter name.

It was then her eyes found another,_ very_ familiar name, and she almost fell off the chair arm she was balanced on. "Holy fuck." She said loudly, balancing herself.

"What's up, Jane?" Carla answered, not really sounding like she cared at all.

Something had closed over Jane's throat, making it very difficult to speak. "Me! Me! – in – book." She pointed mutely at the page, her eyes huge.

"What?" Niori asked, her eyes widening. "You're in the book?" She asked, her voice getting higher with every word. She jumped off the bed and grabbed the book from Jane, where the girl was frantically pointing at the page.

"What?!" Erin and Carla yelled, Erin scrambling off the bed and running over to where Niori was holding the book.

"Oh my God..." Carla whispered, "I'm there too, on the same page. I watched Eowyn kill the Black Rider." her eyes scanned the page rapidly, too excited and amazed to be sad.

"Let's see it!" Niori said, grabbing the book from Carla, and flipping to a few pages later. "No fucking way..." She breathed. "It's me...with _him." _She looked at them in amazement, and Erin promptly took the book from her slackened grip.

"I can't believe this." Carla said, "Does this mean the entire series was re-written, or, I mean – written by Tolkien from the very beginning to include us? Because we were there?"

"It must." Jane had regained the use of her mouth, and was now beaming.

Erin flipped to The Two Towers, chapter "The Forbidden Pool", and promptly burst into tears. "It's me...I'm in the book with F- Frodo and Sam. And I'm pregnant!" She sobbed. None of them could tell if they were tears of happiness, sadness, or both. They all hugged each other fiercely.

"So, that means, in every "Lord of the Rings" book in the world, four girls are included by the names of Niori, Erin, Jane and... Carla." Carla spoke, her voice sounding choked.

Suddenly Jane's eyes widened and she looked at all three of them in turn. "What about the movies, then?" She whispered.

They all froze, and without another word, ran for the TV room.

.11.

An- And, in case anyone is curious, since the movie would have changed as well, here's Niori's Casting Choices for the four girls (feel free to picture them in your mind when reading- I do lol):

Jane: Alona Tal

Carla: Genevieve Cortese

Erin: Katie Cassidy

Niori: Lauren Cohan

(The cast of Supernatural? Pft! You're crazy!)


	31. Interval Between Story 2 & 3

An- Niori angst, because that's always fun.

It turned blue. Not pink, but blue. A little blue plus sign.

Niori stared down at the small stick in her trembling hand, not truly understanding what she was looking at. It was a plus sign. She knew what it meant, but she couldn't believe it. She had taken two of these before, and they had always been little pink minus signs. This time it was the complete opposite.

This time she really was pregnant.

The stick dropped from her hand , a sharp cry just managing to stop short of coming out. It clattered to the floor, echoing in the silent, empty washroom.

What was she going to do? Oh God, what was she going to do?

Niori couldn't be pregnant…not now. Not with him.

Without warning, images flashed through her mind. Her back in Middle Earth, finding this out. Running to where she would find Legolas and then screaming out the news. He would cry out in joy and swing her around in his arms and then they would eventually end up in bed to celebrate…

Niori brushed back the vision fiercely, cursing her mind for even imagining it. She couldn't think about him! It hurt too damn much. Just thinking his name, let alone…let alone his reaction about their…their…child.

"Oh my God," Niori whispered.

Niori felt like she should cry as she put her head in her hands, but no tears came. She _wanted_ to cry, but she couldn't. Her eyes hadn't so much as watered since she had left Carla's house two weeks ago. She thought that if she could cry some of the pain would flow out with the tears, but no matter what she thought of, it wouldn't work.

Oh God, what was she going to do?

Both times before Niori figured that abortion would be her best option. She wasn't the mother type. She pitied any child she brought into the world because she would make a _horrible_ mother. The idea of abortion now made her recoil violently and her stomach turn over. It wasn't as though she was suddenly pro-life or confident in her maternal abilities…but it was Legolas. Unbeknownst to them both, she had brought a piece of him back with her. How could she destroy that? How could she throw away that last remaining tie when all she could do was long for him? Niori couldn't, no matter what. Same went with adoption. She was going to hold fast to this connection with Legolas and never let it go.

She had to keep the baby. No matter what…

No matter that she would probably one of the worst mothers in the world after her own. She would never abuse or hurt, but she didn't have a maternal bone in her body. She wasn't good with kids. She was selfish.

But wait...hadn't she proved that last part wrong? If she had been as selfish as she thought, she wouldn't be here right now. Niori would have ignored it all and stayed in Middle Earth. Not to mention she hadn't been that bad with Elijah. Maybe she could do this after all.

One thing Niori knew for sure was that this child –her child, Legolas's child- would never want for love. Maybe for mothering skills and certainly a father, but never love. She had never regretted something so fiercely than at that moment. Her child would never know their wonderful, amazing father…and Legolas would never know his child. Hell, unless a miracle happened Legolas would never even know that he _had _a child.

God this wasn't fair…none of this was fair.

Suddenly, the sound of something vibrating broke the silence, ripping Niori away from her thoughts. She jumped, startled as she looked around to locate the source. She found it a moment later. It was her cell phone that was lying on the tiled floor beside her purse. Automatically she reached for it, though after a moment she hesitated. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not right now. Not even the girls. The only person she wanted to talk to right now was Legolas, and that was impossible.

Only after the phone had stopped did she reach down and take it into her hand. It hadn't been a call, but a text. Just like she had automatically reached for the phone in the first place, she automatically opened the text.

It was from Erin and it read "Where are you?"

Niori looked down at the phone and told herself to ignore it. She wanted to be alone…she didn't want them here. None of them could understand. Jane was still a virgin, Carla had been with a few guys but had never had a pregnancy scare and Erin had had Frodo at her side when she first found out.

Niori was alone.

True, Erin had had to give Elijah up, but Erin had known that he would be taken care of. Single motherhood in their world was a lot different than being raised by your father in the Shire.

Niori's parents practically hated and would never support her, Legolas could never be there and the only people who would stand by her side were her three best friends, and they had their own lives to live and problems to deal with.

Niori could handle whatever nasty words that would be thrown at her, but not what could be at her child. People could be cruel, even to a child. But she would handle it when it came, not freak out about it now. She would have and then raise this child as best as she could…and damnit, they _would_ be happy.

"I can do this," Niori whispered to herself in a cracked voice, "I _will_ do this."

She took a steady breath as she texted Erin back and told them to meet her in the cafeteria. She'd tell them and they would help her get through this. They'd be there for her, and Niori needed them more than she ever had. She took another deep breath before she stood up. When she was on her feet she adopted her usual attitude as she walked out the door, dropping the pregnancy test in the trash bin as she passed.

Niori didn't want anyone to realize that she was in emotional turmoil. Thank God she was a great actress. Erin, Jane and Carla would probably be able to tell, but that was only because they knew her so well. If she wanted, she could easily hide her emotions from them too.

As she moved through the hallway she saw a few looks thrown her way, but she ignored them. Before she would have looked and flirted with her eyes, maybe even gone over. But not now…not ever again. Niori knew that everyone wondered why she had become like this (she wasn't deaf, and the whispers weren't kept quiet anyway), but she made no move to even try and make up an explanation. Not even about the huge ass scar that ran across her stomach.

Niori had never cared what they thought before, and that hadn't changed.

When she reached the cafeteria, none of them were there, so she took a seat at an empty table to wait. She began to think over what exactly she was going to say to them. She couldn't just blurt it out in the middle of the school cafeteria.

"Hey Niori."

Niori looked up at the voice and saw that Brittany and her trio of worshippers were standing above her.

"Hello," Niori replied.

Just because they pretty much hated each other didn't mean that Niori couldn't be polite. Until Brittany brought the claws out, then Niori would have to bring out hers. It was a game they played, the two of if Brittany made one innuendo about her being a whore, Niori wouldn't be able to stop herself from killing her.

"So, what ever happened to your friend?" Brittany asked slyly, her voice innocent.

For a moment Niori was confused, but when she caught on a pang went through her chest.

Legolas. She was talking about Legolas.

"Who was that total blonde, male model hottie anyway?" she pressed on when Niori didn't answer.

It was that question that brought everything down on Niori.

Legolas was gone, probably forever. She was pregnant. She was alone.

Finally Niori was able to cry.

The tears came fast and hard and were pouring down her cheeks. She managed to hold back sobs, but only barely. She lowered her head into her hands and continued to cry as her body shook.

"God," she vaguely heard Brittany sneer in disgust, "you really have lost it!"

Niori didn't care that she was balling in the middle of the school or that everyone was watching. She wanted Legolas. She _needed_ him.

"Niori?"

Finally, she looked up at the sound of Erin's compassionate voice. Carla and Jane were moving across the large room, looking as concerned as Erin sounded.

"Are you alright?" Erin asked softly as she sat down opposite her.

There was a sense of knowledge in Erin's eyes, but she didn't know the half of it. It wasn't just about Legolas…

But how could she could tell Erin that? 'Erin, you lost your son two weeks ago and it still hurts beyond all measure. Oh, and by the way I'm about to have a baby while your son is lost to you forever. Hope you're fine with that.'

"Niori," Erin repeated, "Are you alright?"

No! Niori wanted to scream, I'm not! I'm pregnant! I want the father of my child! I was an idiot for leaving! I'm not sure I can do this, and I'm scared! Fuck, I'm terrified and alone!

"I'm fine," is what she said instead.

l. .l

An- On that depressing note, happy holidays everyone!


	32. A Snapshot of Three Broken Hearts

An-Happy 10th Anniversary everyone! That's right- a week ago, it was officially ten years since we first posted the first chapter of Lord of the Rings 2003 (good God did we suck at coming up with titles!). If you're reading this, thanks so much for sticking with us. You're all amazing.

For the anniversary, I decided to write something else that's depressing. There has been a lot of focus on what the girls felt like after they left, but they're not the only ones who lost. Those left back in Middle Earth lost just as much, and I couldn't help but want to explore how their lives progressed through those seventeen years between the second and third story.

l.l.l.

One Year

It had been a year. A year since the four of them had disappeared in a flash of white light, gone as quickly as they had originally appeared. A year since she had looked up to where he was standing and mouthed goodbye to him. A year that his heart felt like a piece of it was missing.

Legolas had been wandering for it. He had left Minas Tirith the day after she had. He was welcome to stay, but he could barely go back into his –their- room to gather his things, let alone stay there. Minas Tirith, this place where they had spent their happiness moments together, was suffocating now that Niori was gone. Gimli had gone with him at first. They had traveled first through Fanghorn, but despite his desire to explore the ancient forest, they didn't stay long. Along with Gimli, Niori had promised to come back and see this place with him. From there, the two of them had returned to Helm's Deep, because Gimli wanted to see the glittering caverns beneath it, and Legolas had agreed to go with him. There were memories there too, of Niori covered in blood, dying and then surviving, but he stayed this time. It was only after Gimli began to speak of turning the caverns into a great dwarf realm, did Legolas leave.

He didn't know where to go, only that he couldn't go home. The two of them hadn't been discreet in their relationship, and he knew that at least half of Middle Earth would know of them by now. Knew more than he wished probably, given Niori's inability to be subtle or keep private matters private (he always smiled when he remembered some of the things she would say and how she would laugh that mischievous laugh with a wicked look on her face, and how it would embarrass everyone, himself included). If word of his and Niori's relationship hadn't reached Mirkwood directly after the war, then it would have by then.

He wasn't ashamed of her or what they had had. Legolas was proud to have had her, even if it was only for a short time. He was honoured to have had her love. There was nothing about them that he wished to deny or hide. He just didn't want to deal with it, not now. Legolas couldn't handle questions or give explanations, and that was all he would face if he returned to Mirkwood. The wounds were still too raw.

He wandered the shores of Middle Earth, traveling the shorelines from one end to the other. The sea still called to him, its song dulling the pain, but it wasn't enough to soothe him. He had said once that Niori was the siren's song that called to him the strongest, and her absence didn't make that any less true.

While awake, he thought about how much he missed her, but when he slept it was as though she had never left. Legolas dreamt of what their life would have been together had she not left. In his dreams, Niori was laughing and wicked, safe in his arms and facing whatever life threw at them with a grin and a cocked eyebrow. He dreamt of a life amongst the tress of his homeland, of children with his eyes and Niori's beautiful smile. He dreamt of a life full of joy and happiness, of a life he wished he could have more than anything.

The dreams hurt more than being awake and knowing she was gone. The dreams showed him the life he wanted, the life he would have had had Niori not left (and he couldn't stop the stab of resentment, small as it was, when he thought of it, even if he would never admit to it). Oh, he knew that it would not be that easy, knew that there would have been challenges. There were so many differences between the world she knew and his, and the adjustment wouldn't have been easy. Legolas would never have asked Niori to change, but he knew everything about her would be out of place in an Elvish realm.

It wouldn't have been easy, but they would have succeeded. That was what they did- they overcame odds to be together (even if their together had been for such a short time). They would have been happy, because neither of them would have let it end any other way. They were both too stubborn to have it any other way.

He would never understand why she had chosen to return, not knowing what her life was like in her world. She was miserable there, under appreciated and devalued by the ones that should have loved and protected her. If Niori had been another person, it could have broken her long before Legolas met her. Why she would give up a world that accepted her and people that loved her, made no sense.

Legolas asked himself if he would have been able to do what she couldn't, had their situations been reversed. Could he have thrown away this part of his life to be with her? Could he have abandoned Middle Earth for a world as strange as hers? Had the situation been reversed, Legolas thought he would have done it. He though he would have followed her anywhere, and damn the consequences. Legolas thought he would, but he could never be sure. That's why he couldn't blame her in the end. If their situations had been switched, he might have acted the same as she had. Legolas doubted it, but the possibility was still there.

He wondered what she was doing now. He wondered if she was as crippled with pain and loss as he was, and prayed not. She may have left him, but Legolas never wanted Niori to suffer. He knew his prayers would never be answered, not in that regard. He knew Niori, knew that, underneath it all, she was an emotional mess. If it was possible for anyone to take the separation worse than it was, it would be Niori who did it.

Legolas knew she was hurting, and wondered how she was (most likely not) dealing with the pain. He could see it two ways. The first was like him- withdrawing completely and letting the world pass by without any intention of rejoining it. The second -the one he would bet on- was her usual behaviour would reach self destructive levels that not even she had felt before. Legolas loved her, but he was well aware that many of the things she enjoyed -the sex, the drinking-, that made her Niori, were tastes that she had developed to cope. She truly enjoyed them for their own sake, but she used them for escape. Too much of that kind of escape could kill her...Legolas was more than convinced that she was doing just that.

He'd never know. He'd never know what happened to her. He'd never know if she became happy and loved again, or if she was miserable for the rest of her life. He'd know nothing about her, and that knowledge made the pain in his heart even sharper. He was beyond miserable, but there was nothing he could do to fix it. Legolas didn't see it changing anytime soon.

It all came to him in a dream, and it wasn't a surprise for him. His dreams had haunted him for a year, and the anniversary of her departure seemed like the perfect time to be different. Instead of visions of their happy life together, she came to him. Niori was beautiful, all smiles and gentleness...and that was the first thing that told Legolas that something wasn't right. Niori was anything but gentle.

"You're pouting," Niori told him, teasing in her voice, "and it's probably time you stopped."

It looked like Niori, spoke in her voice and even used words that she would, but it wasn't Niori. Legolas couldn't point out a single thing that was wrong with the image, but he knew it wasn't Niori. There was a sense of otherness, of power, that this dream Niori had that the real one didn't.

"You're not listening," she continued to tease, "I'm telling you to lay off the angst."

"You're not Niori," he didn't say it as an accusation, but more absentmindedly as he stared at her. Even if he knew it was a fake, seeing Niori's image made him ache.

She just smiled, bright and mysterious. She didn't reply to his statement, but instead cupped his cheek. Legolas couldn't help but lean into her touch.

"You're in mourning," she continued, stroking his cheek with her thumb, "but it's really a stupid thing to be doing. You're grieving for something that isn't real. Your love isn't dead, and it isn't over. It'll never be over. It's too powerful to end like this. It _won't_ end like this, I promise."

Legolas felt confused, and he didn't understand what he was being told. He knew that his love would never end, but Niori was a world away and with no way back to him. If that wasn't an end, Legolas didn't know what was.

"Wh-" he started, but she put a finger on his lips to keep him silent.

"My promise is only good as long as you let it be," she continued, "right now, you're making it really hard on me. You're walking over the edge of a cliff, doing what you're doing. You're very capable of dying of a broken heart Legolas, and it seems to me that you're trying really hard to do just that. You have to stop this Legolas. You need to live. I promise you happiness, but only if you live."

The last thing he saw before he woke up was her serene smile. When he awoke, he stared up at the dawn coloured sky for a long time. He watched the sky lighten, watched as it became a beautiful day, and made a decision.

It was time to go home.

. .

Three Years

Eomer grit his teeth, doing his best not to snap at his advisors. By the looks on their faces, his advisors were well aware of that fact. This was not the first time he had been forced to listen to this conversation, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. As long as he ignored their 'advice' (which had not become all out demands, at least not yet), they would keep bringing it to him. For three years he had been forced to listen to this. He had a duty, they told him (and kept reminding him). A part of a king's duty was to provide an heir, so that the line of kings wouldn't be broken. The first time had been not even a week after he was crowned King of Rohan, and barely five weeks since Carla had left. He as surprised that they had dared ask that soon. He had just lost the woman he loved, and they expected him to want another? Eomer had not reacted well.

It was nearly a year before anyone brought it up again. It was a year of rebuilding their country and helping Aragorn rebuild his. It was a year they spent bringing the world of men to new glory after the shadow of Sauron had passed. No matter how much they may have wished for the stability that a healthy heir brought, there were too many things happening to make it a priority.

Eomer may have had too much to do, but he never forgot to miss her. Everything he did, he pictured doing it with Carla at his side. It made the pain easier to take, imagining her still with him. Unlike the others (he knew that Legolas had been wandering aimlessly and Frodo had retreated back to the Shire with his son), Eomer couldn't afford to dwell in his pain. He had a kingdom to rebuild, and even three years later it was his main task.

It was when the initial efforts had been successful that the matter had been brought to him again. Perhaps they thought the time spent separated had somehow lessened the love and loyalty he felt for her. Since then, the topic of his needing to sire an heir came up every few months, though it was only recently that they began to actively tell him that he needed to do it, instead of just bringing the topic up. They had even gone so far to suggest potential matches.

Marrying for love was desired, and even encouraged, for rulers. Had Carla been here, no one would have protested making her his queen, from a different world or not (if anyone had had problems, they never would have breathed a word of them). Had he been anyone else, choosing not to marry after losing his love would have been acceptable. Yet Eomer wasn't anyone else, and if a king couldn't marry for love, then he would have to marry for necessity.

"You've spoken of this before," he managed to say patiently, "and my answer has not changed."

They all broke eye contact and looked away awkwardly. The silence stretched on, and Eomer knew there was no more to be said today. Eomer had no problem with that, and though it might have been it might have been a childish impulse, he turned and left the room without another word. No one said anything to try and stop him.

He walked through the halls of Edoras, silently fuming. He was angry that they kept forcing this subject on him, but even more because he knew they were correct. He understood their logic, even understood it to be true, and he hated it. He loved Carla, and wanted no one else. That mattered more to him than responsibility or duty.

When he turned a corner, he was no longer alone. There were two women sitting on one of the benches. When he drew closer, he recognized them as his sister and the Lady Lothiriel of Gondor. They looked up at him as he passed.

Eowyn took one look at his face, and said "Ah. I see they spoke of it again."

Eowyn was visiting, and Faramir had not come with her. Instead, she had brought Lothiriel with her. Her family had been friends with the stewards, and thus had been Faramir's friend from childhood. He had introduced the two women, and despite their differences, Eowyn and Lothiriel had become friends. Eomer had met her before, in Minas Tirith at the end of the war. He liked her and enjoyed her company, even through the misery he felt at that time. He was glad that Eowyn had brought her to see their homeland, even though he was well aware of the mechanisms because of her visit.

Eomer was well aware that his advisors were hoping to strike a match between them. Eowyn was not involved in the plot to see him married and had not brought Lothiriel to Edoras for that point, but others were not above using the situation. Lothiriel had been considered an ideal candidate even before she had come, and he knew they would do their damndest to encourage the match.

"Yes," Eomer replied shortly, not wanting to discuss it any further.

Eowyn nodded with a grimace, but didn't say anything further. Lothiriel was looking over his shoulder, not making eye contact and looking over his shoulder, not making eye contact and looking uncomfortable. He nodded brusquely and continued past them. Eomer was in no mood for conversation, not even with his sister. He was only a hallway away when he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Eomer!" He turned at the sound of his name, and found Lothiriel hurrying towards him.

When she reached him, Lothiriel spoke without hesitation, "I need you to know that I know what it is they want, but I have nothing to do with it. I came here with no other plan to accompany Eowyn on her visit."

Eomer had never doubted that. He had never believed that Lothiriel had any part in any schemes, but to hear her speak the words was reassuring.

"I know," Eomer replied honestly, and she looked relieved.

"I'm sorry," she continued, "I wish they would leave me out of this. I have no desire to be used in this way."

"Neither do I," Eomer replied, his voice dry.

"They don't understand. They haven't lost a lover who they love with all their heart. If they knew, they'd not ask this of you so soon," she smiled sadly, "I've known love, and I know loss. We share the same pain, thus I understand exactly what you're going through. I understand not needing to love again, and having loved once being enough."

Lothiriel had lost her husband at the Black Gate. They had only been married a few years, but she had loved him truly and mourned deeply for him. The fact that both of their feelings and grief were being ignored only made it worse.

Eomer ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and conflicted, "They're not going to stop, are they?"

Eomer already knew the answer, but hearing it from someone else would finally make him believe that it would actually happen. Right now, he could deny the truth, but he knew wouldn't be able to much longer.

Lothiriel looked at him in pity, "No," she said simply.

Eomer closed his eyes, and finally accepted it. He could put it off for a little while longer perhaps, but it would have to be done eventually. He was going to have to choose to spend the rest of his life with a woman he didn't love, and choose to put Carla in his past for good.

"It's not betraying her, not if she's not here. If she was, it would be her who you'd ask to marry you," her voice was comforting, "no one has any doubt of that. As admirable as Eowyn is, you still need to produce heirs."

They were the same words that Eomer had been hearing for three years, but coming from her they just made him sad, not furious.

"Tell me do not feel the same guilt at the thought of being with someone else," he said in return.

Lothiriel looked wounded for a moment, and it was true pain and grief, much like his own. Eomer saw the look and understood it, and then it was gone.

"Logic and the heart do not always coincide," she replied, that sad smile on her lips again, "I know that to be my own truth as well, even if I cannot accept it as such right now."

Eomer understood why there were those who wanted them together, and it wasn't sheer politicking. The two of them truly felt the same way, and they understood each other. Two people who had lost their loves, who got along. It was an attempt at kindness inside a necessary evil. They were, in broken ways, perfect for each other at this time. In another life, in a world where he hadn't met Carla, Eomer could imagine himself marrying Lothiriel. He even believed he could have fallen in love with her, had he not already given his heart away completely.

"Do you know why they believe we should marry?" He asked her, curious if she had come to the same conclusion he had.

Lothiriel looked at him in surprise, "I know what you feel, and I accept it. I _understand_ that, and that's why they see me as your best choice. I will not try to win your love, and I will not force you to pretend. You will do the same for me. I know the truth, and will never try to replace her memory with my own, or yours with my husband's. I am not her, and I'm sorry that you cannot have her. Yet with time for use to learn to live with our losses, we could be content together I think, happy even if we allowed ourselves to be. That is why."

Carla was never far from his thoughts, even if the pain had become a dull ache. He missed her, and would always love her. That would never change...but they were right. They were wrong to constantly demand it, but they were right. It was a part of his duty, even if it was one he had no interest in. Rohan needed an heir, and Eomer had to be the one to sire them. It needed to be done, despite what he felt. He couldn't be a man in love, but a king.

"Lothiriel, when the time comes that we are both ready, will you do me the honour of becoming my queen?"

l.l. .

Five Years

Frodo watched out the window of Bag End as Elijah played with the other children around his age. He was the youngest at five years, but from the ecstatic look on his face as he ran up the green, grassy hills outside, that fact wasn't something that bothered his playmates yet. Many of Elijah's 'oddities' hadn't been noticed by the other children, even if the adults had taken motive of them. None of them said anything truly harmful, at least within the hearing of Frodo or his friends. Yet they gossiped, as Hobbits were want to do, and commented on his strangeness, usually while they were talking about the strangeness of the Baggins family as a whole.

Elijah was already taller than the other children he played with, and would take after Erin in that manner. As much as Frodo never wished Elijah to think there was something wrong with being half human, he wished that it wasn't the case. Even now, Hobbits were still inwards looking, and their reactions to differences were not the kindest, whether or not malice was intended or not. As a child, Elijah had yet to notice the talk, but he would when he grew, and Frodo didn't know how he'd react to it. Frodo didn't want Elijah to grow up and think there was anything wrong with him.

Frodo couldn't help but chuckle as she saw his son bravely be the first to tumble down the small hill. At the bottom, an obviously dizzy Elijah staggered to his feet. The little boy was laughing, his face practically glowing.

His height wasn't the only thing Elijah had inherited from Erin. Without a doubt, Elijah had his mother's smile. Every time he saw it, it sent a pang through Frodo.

Five years may have passed, but he missed her more everyday. Everyday, he saw Elijah and he felt the pain of her absence. It was hard, watching Elijah grow and knowing that Erin was missing it all. Every wonderful moment where Elijah wasn't able to experience a mother's love.

Elijah was still too young to realize the acute difference between him and the other children. He obviously knew he had no mother, but had not reached the point of self awareness that made him realize how strange he was in relation to others. One day, complete awareness would hit him, and Elijah would look around and want to know why. He'd come to Frodo and ask why he had no mother like the other children. When that day came, Frodo hoped he had the strength to give Elijah answers.

It hurt so much to talk about Erin, even to those who had shared in the adventure with her. At first there had been so many questions when he had returned to the Shire with a child, and Frodo had been to stricken to answer them. Frodo buried himself in getting his home ready for his son in order to avoid them all and their questions. He all but locked himself and Elijah in Bag End in order to get away from them all. The only way he could deal with it was by forcing the rest of the world out. He had to deal with the mess that was his emotions before he could do anything else. The other three Hobbits had told anyone who asked what happened, and made sure that they left Frodo alone while he grieved.

He was angry that she had left, but that didn't effect how much he loved her. How could she leave? How could she leave him? More importantly, how could she leave Elijah? He was grateful that she had left Elijah with him, but still cried over the double pain he knew Erin felt for losing them both. He understood why she had left Elijah, and knew Erin had seen no other choice. Frodo had been in her world for two months, and had heard them talk about it even after they left. He had listened to Erin's concerns about what was going to happen to her. He knew that people of her world didn't treat women with children and no husband kindly in her world. Erin had sacrificed her own happiness in order to make sure Elijah had the best life possible. Her willingness to put her son's welfare before her own happiness made her love her even more.

While he sorted himself out, the other Hobbits told the whole of the Shire what had happened to them. Frodo still thought they didn't believe most of it, but at least everyone knew that he had loved a human woman named Erin and they had created a child together.

Nearly three months later, when Frodo had dealt with the grief as best he could and come to a point where interaction with others beside his newborn (Sam to a certain extent as well, who had fussed and made sure both he and Elijah were well taken care of, and Merry and Pippin had come to visit, even after it was clear Frodo was in little shape for guests), he left Bag End with his son to introduce him to his fellow Hobbits.

There had been so many questions about her, and Frodo's throat closed up every time he tried to answer. Their questions brought back too many memories, and those memories hurt. It didn't take them long to see they were questions he was not going to answer, and after Sam vehemently told them to, they stopped asking altogether. Elijah was a precious child, and that was enough for most of the Shire to accept it and move on with their lives.

Even five years later, he could still barely speak about her, even to those closest to him. Even with Sam, who had been there for Erin when Frodo had abandoned her. Erin's name came up in conversation because she had played such a large part in their lives. Merry, Pippin and Sam had loved her as well, and it wasn't fair of them to demand they never mention her in his presence. They were still a little hesitant when they said Erin's name, but Frodo was able to laugh with them and listen to stories about the past.

It was so strange. He thought of her constantly, and though there was a dull ache in his chest when he did, Frodo lived with it. It was the same with listening. He could listen to others speak about her, nut when it came to speaking about her, it was like the pain of her leaving was new again. So he just didn't talk about her.

One day, Elijah would come to him with some of those same questions, and Frodo prayed he would be able to answer him. He had promised Erin that Elijah would know that she loved him, that he would make him understand why she had left. He couldn't let Elijah resent her, he couldn't. Frodo had to ignore the pain he felt, because he owed it to both Erin and Elijah. When the time came, Frodo hoped he would be able to do it. At this moment he wasn't sure he could, but surely that would change by the time Elijah began to wonder.

As Frodo watched his son play, he prayed even more that it would never come to that. He prayed that he would not need to have that task, that the truth would not be on his shoulders. He didn't want to be the one responsible for how Elijah would eventually feel for his mother, didn't want to risk a mistake that would make Elijah hate her for leaving.

If only Erin were here, there would be no risk. How could Elijah not love her if she was here? If she was here, all would be well. It was a dream he had, and probably a foolish one. Yet despite it, he didn't believe she was gone forever. Perhaps it was just stubborn refusal on his part, but his heart told him Erin would return one day. Even with every year that passed, he knew she'd be back someday. All Frodo could do was raise their son and wait for her.

.1.

An- First off, in case I didn't make it clear (it is in my mind, but my mind is a confusing mess of a place), the 'Niori' that Legolas sees in his dream is the same 'goddess' that talks to Carla in the third story. She's the one who was pulling all the strings behind the scenes, and Legolas fading away was bad for her plans.

Secondly, before anyone says anything, yes I know that I changed Lothiriel's back story somewhat. Since anything having to do with Dol Amorth and its characters was cut out of the movie, and we followed the movie (it was just easier that way honestly), her back ground wasn't going to fit. Unless I wanted to make a whole back story to add Dol Amorth into the movieverse, Lothiriel's history was going to change some (yes- I was too lazy to do that). So instead of Princess of Dol Amorth, I made her Lady of Gondor. Also, it just wouldn't have made sense for her and Eomer to get together while in Minas Tirith, since Eomer was in love with Carla in our version. So I wrote it this way, and hopefully no one is too pissed off that I did it (if you are, I honestly am sorry!).

On that note- happy anniversary everyone!


	33. A Broken Fairy Tale

An- Hey everyone! This part is a little different than anything else we've done. In fact, it's different than anything I've ever written ( I was in the mood to experiment). In a part I've written for post- The Final Journey, I mention something about the life the girls would have had had they stayed in our world. I don't give any sort of detail- it's basically a 'it really would have sucked, so I'm glad we came here'. Still though, it got me wondering: what would their lives have been like? If Niori, Carla, Erin and Jane had just lived out their lives without the Fellowship ever landing in their laps, how would their lives turned out? Because I wondered, I wrote it.

A Broken Fairy Tale

Once upon a time, there were four girls. One was a warrior, the second a mother, one was pure hearted, and the last a survivor. Or they would have been in another life, another world. In this world, they were none of these things.

There was a moment in time, a crossroads of destiny. A dangerous spell that was meant to be a distraction was ignored. The bait wasn't taken, and fate took a different path, one that did not include The Warrior, The Mother, The Pure Hearted One or The Survivor. Strength was never found, fear never tested and love never formed...and none of them knew what they had lost. The four girls went on with their normal lives. They went from children to adults, from high school to university to the real world, and they remained together. Time passed, and life moved on. Each chose paths to follow in this world that offered them no magic or adventure. In many ways, it was the four of them against the world.

The Survivor had always given her affections freely, and only found mockery and scorn because of it. She held her head high, but above all else, she longed to be loved, for she'd never felt it in the past from anyone besides her three friends. She was broken beneath her surface, though no one knew, for she hid her pain well. When one came who seemed to adore her, to love her like no other, none were surprised when she said 'yes'. He showered her with gifts and praise, and she rolled her eyes with a laugh at it all. He was older, sophisticated in a way that was completely charming, and The Survivor wondered why he wanted her. Many men would have given up long before, but he persisted, and she finally relented. She was fond of him, and saw no problem with having dinner with him. One dinner became two, and then three, and it came to pass that they were together. Not long after that, they were married. She thought he was her prince, come to take her away and give her a life of happiness and light. She was wrong.

The Warrior had always been restless, always been quick to jump into, and often start, a fight. She had a battle lust that ran deeply through her soul, even if it wasn't something she could name, not in a world where she did no true battle. As she grew older, it only grew. She was restless, searching for something to fill that need. Out of all of them, it was The Warrior who felt that there was something missing. Out of them all, she was the one who had a true sense, deep down, that their lives weren't going the way they should have. The Warrior knew that she was destined for something more, and grew even more frustrated every time she failed to find it. Her frustration led to violence, more often than not.

Much like how The Warrior was never a warrior in this world, The Mother never became a mother. In the other life, it was an accident that she became a mother at all. Until the moment she held her beautiful son in the middle of an evil place, she had not even realized that she wanted to be a mother at all. In this life, The Mother was extremely cautious, and so there were no children. Unlike The Warrior, The Mother didn't realize that there was something so essential missing from her. In this life, there was no drunken mistake, no magical romance. In this world, The Mother was a different person entirely. What she went through for her son made her stronger, made her better. It turned her from a selfish girl into a selfless woman. Without her son, she didn't become that person and she didn't grow into the strong and powerful and woman she could have become. She remained that selfish girl, and her ability to commit to others but herself (her three friends were her only exceptions). She found love, even married, but none of those lasted. Though The Mother loved them all truly, she did not love them enough to fight for that love. The love she felt for them was no one that would drive her through danger and pain to keep it.

Unlike her friends, The Pure Hearted One never found that love. She knew it was probably silly, just her romantic side coming out in full force, but The Pure Hearted One was waiting for her soul mate. She didn't want anyone other than her perfect match. She watched as a broken relationship destroyed The Survivor and watched as The Mother moved from one to another, and she didn't want that. She would know when she felt this connection. Even as the years passed and she lived her life without it, she waited. In another life, she would have found it and struggled for it, but in this one her soul mate never existed.

Instead of moping, The Pure Hearted One turned to art, which had long been her passion. So The Pure Hearted One practiced her craft and enjoyed it, even if it didn't give her a life of luxury. When her chance came, it was a surprise. Someone had seen her work and decided she would be perfect for their project. It was for a calendar, and The Pure Hearted One was delighted that she would be drawing scenes from books she had completely adored when she was younger. She was to draw a world that, had another path been taken, she would have seen outside the realm of her imagination.

It was The Survivor who first tasted the bitter tragedy that came with this life.

For the first few years of her marriage, her life was a fairy tale. The Survivor's happiness only grew. She felt like a queen, and her husband treated her like one. They were perfect together, the rest of the world decided. In the beginning, The Survivor agreed with them. The Warrior, The Mother and The Pure Hearted One saw their friend's happiness and rejoiced that The Survivor had found love, something she had always been so desperate for.

Things changed, and did so so abruptly that The Survivor was left dazed and confused. It began with late nights and trips away, but at first it didn't concern her. At first, she couldn't believe that it was anything but business. It wasn't until the first mistress showed up on her doorstep did The Survivor even know that there was anything wrong. The girl - no more than nineteen, twenty at most, and desperately in love with her husband and wanting him completely- blindsided her, and when she was gone, The Survivor tried to deny it. She tried to convince herself it was a lie, but too many things the girl had said rung true, and she found it impossible.

The Survivor did what many women like her had done before her, and hired someone to investigate. She did it with her husband's money and never mentioned the girl who had come to their door and said such hateful things. It only took a week for the detective to come back and tell her that her husband wasn't just having an affair, he was having two. At first, The Survivor was numb. It didn't take her long to get angry, because she was not a woman who would still idly by and let this stand. The confrontation was their firs fight, and it was an ugly one. The Survivor screamed, cried and raged. At first, her husband tried to placate and soothe, but he never denied. The Survivor noticed, and her accusations grew even angrier. Finally, her husband snapped, and told her the brutal truth.

He didn't love her, not like he had claimed. He loved the challenge she represented, the woman who didn't give into his charms easily and needed to be won. She was a beautiful, witty woman he could have on his arm to show off to the world. She was a trophy, and now the high of finally winning her had worn off, and he was searching for his next. She was still his beautiful, witty wife used to impress the world, but he was never going to settle with having just her.

In that moment, The Survivor's world shattered. The image of her life, of her happiness and future, was ripped apart. Her entire world was ruined because the foundation she had built it on had been destroyed. She walked out of that life, crying and sobbing the whole time. She cursed herself for being such an idiot, for not seeing a truth that she now believed to be obvious. She hated herself for believing in fairy tale endings, and for letting herself believe she even deserved one.

Her friends rallied around her, supported her despite the trials in their own lives. The Warrior was in trouble over a bar fight, The Mother going through a nasty divorce and The Pure Hearted One beginning a new, stressful job, but each one of them dropped their own pain to help The Survivor deal with hers.

It was through them that her husband manipulated her again. He wasn't a man who was willing to lose a prize so hard won. He came to her where she was staying with The Warrior, and told her that she wouldn't leave him. She wanted to laugh in his face, to tell him to go to hell, but she stayed silent. A part of her, a part of her that she was ashamed even existed, didn't want to give up the dream of the happiness she had been living. She was still desperate for love, still desperate to believe she deserved it, and if she clung to the lie and ignored the truth, she could still pretend they were still true. A part of her wanted it more than anything. A part of her broke a little more. Yet she still had her pride, and it was one of the few things she had left. She didn't have enough to force him to leave, but she did had enough to tell him 'no'. Her 'no' went ignored, and he told her that, if she didn't come back, if she didn't be the wife he wanted, he'd take it out on her friends. He was rich and powerful, and all The Survivor could think was what he could so with the trouble The Warrior was in, the divorce The Mother was going through, the promising career The Pure Hearted One was beginning, and the rest of her broke into pieces. It was from those pieces that she agreed to do what he wanted.

In another world, another man wanted to possess The Survivor, wanted to override her will and own her. In that world, The Survivor discovered the strength not only to defy him, but to take vengeance for his attempts. In this world, she never found that strength, and she couldn't do these things. In this world, she allowed herself to be possessed and controlled.

She returned to him, no matter the protests of her friends. They begged her not to do it, but she just smiled at them falsely and told them everything was fine. They knew it was a lit, but there was nothing they could do to stop her. She did what was expected of her as the wife of a powerful man, and a part of her died with each passing day. She hated it, hated herself for not spitting in his face and leaving. She hated herself for not being strong, and she did everything she could do to forget. It was a pattern she had established long ago, and when alcohol stopped working the way it needed to, she moved onto drugs. When those began to lose their power, she took them together.

He continued to do as he wished and she continued to do everything she could to forget it. The longer it went on, the more obvious it became that The Survivor was drowning. The Warrior, The Mother and The Pure Hearted One tried to convince her to leave, but she would only refuse. They drew away, unwilling to watch her fall apart. It wasn't on purpose, and they did not even realize they were doing it. They did not, could not, abandon her, but the visits stopped and their interactions were limited to emails and phone calls. It hurt, hurt so much, but she never told them, never let them know that they had been the last thread holding her together. Without them, she shattered.

The time came that she needed them most, and none of them were there for her. It came when she sat in a bathroom, a little strip of plastic with a little blue plus sign in her hand. It was an experience she would have had to endure in both lives, and in both lives she would do it alone. In this world, she frantically tried to reach out to her friends for help. The Warrior missed her call, The Mother ignored her call and The Pure Hearted One cut the call short, not hearing the desperation in The Survivor's voice. In this life, The Survivor wasn't alone because she made the choice to be. The Survivor sat down and thought about the life this child would come into - a broken mother, a father who made her that way-, and decided she couldn't do that to her child. No life was better than the life they would have...and The Survivor had long thought that about her life.

She ended it, and went alone and without anyone to comfort her. She should have felt some sort of pain, pain that would nearly cripple her if she had been on another path, but she only felt relief. Her relief was short lived, because her attempts at secrecy, despite her extreme caution, her husband found out what she had done. It was the first time he hit her, and yet she wasn't surprised when he did. The Survivor was more surprised that he only struck her once before storming off. It was the words he used that hurt her most, and when he finally left her alone, she sat there and realized that by now she was just too broken to ask for help...no one had been there for her before, so why would they now? She was too broken to leave, and when she realized that, The Survivor took everything she could in order to forget it again.

The Survivor died lost and alone. She was found the next night by a neighbour who had come to deliver the cookies her daughter had sold. First the police were called, and they failed to reach her husband. When they couldn't, someone remembered The Survivor's closest friends.

The Warrior learned of the death first. When she heard the news, she screamed. She screamed for her loss and pain, but most of all she screamed for The Survivor's. The Warrior called the other two, and they screamed with her. The Survivor's husband, who had left town after their fight, wouldn't return in time, so they took up the mantle. The Survivor's body was burned and her ashes scattered in the water. The question or not The Survivor took her own life was on all their minds. The three remaining friends denied it vehemently, but deep in their minds, they wondered as well. They hated themselves for not being able to know for sure.

The Survivor's life ended in tragedy, but she was not the only one tragedy visited.

They all mourned, but it was The Warrior who took The Survivor's death the hardest. They had been best friends since they were children, had been family, and yet she hadn't seen this coming. She had been blind, and some of it was wilfully so. She knew her friend had been in pain, but had become angry that The Survivor refused to do anything to help herself, or even let others help her. Her frustration had led her to give up the hope that anything would change. Now she cursed herself for not forcing the issue, for not forcing The Survivor to do something. She should have done more to protect her, and if she had, maybe The Survivor wouldn't have died. The Warrior had failed, and she let her grief and anger consume her. She was much like her cousin in that she needed something she could escape to. Where The Survivor found it in alcohol and drugs, The Warrior found it in rage.

For years she had been getting into fights, and there were a handful of times where those fights had come close to getting her into serious trouble. Yet, up until The Survivor's death, she had never been the one to pick them. Her quick temper had made her react to them far too quickly, but she never went out of her way to start one. It changed then. She had spent the past half a dozen years working at a stable training horses, something she loved beyond all measure. She found peace there, and she was happy whenever she was there. When she realized that she was happy after her cousin had died in misery, she hated herself. It was after one of those times, where The Warrior laughed wholly and freely without remembering her guilt, that The Warrior became the second to know the tragedy this life brought.

She left the stables in a dark mood, and stopped at a bar wanting to fight. She wanted to feel pain and she wanted to inflict it, and she got her wish. There was a man, a boy really, who she turned down brutally. He didn't take her rebuke gracefully, but named her ice queen and bitch. They were insults she had heard and gotten over long before, and they themselves didn't anger her any longer, but they gave her an excuse.

The insult had barely left his mouth when The Warrior turned around and hit him. She was savagely glad that, after one stunned moment, he hit her back. The hit was a good one, one that would leave a mark for weeks afterwards. It was one that sent her down to the floor, where she grinned viciously and launched herself at him. The Warrior had always been good at physical confrontations, and had always excelled at using the brute force she had to take down even those stronger than her. Her strength, her rage and self hate all went into that fight, and it wasn't a surprise that it ended badly.

The fight was brutal but short. It ended with a kick to a knee that brought him to his, an elbow to his nose that sent him to the ground. It ended with his head hitting the ground. It ended with a loud crack that even The Warrior heard through the fog of her rage. It ended with the boy's life.

That moment froze for The Warrior. She knew what she had done, and The Warrior knew that her life had ended with the boy's. What came after passed in a blur. She didn't try to run, to get away. She waited, sitting at the bar and watching as an ambulance took the boy away. She said nothing as a police officer took her away and led her to jail. She used her call to call The Pure Hearted One, who then frantically called The Mother and a lawyer.

They arrived in a panic, and felt the horror twist in their stomach when they found out what The Warrior had done. They were horrified, but deep in their hearts, they weren't surprised. They had watched helplessly as The Warrior became more violent in the few years since The Survivor's death. They had tried to help, tried to make her talk, if not to them than to a therapist, but The Warrior just shrugged their attempts angrily.

When they were finally able to speak to The Warrior, The Mother and The Pure Hearted One found her emotionless. She had shut down in order to survive in the immediate aftermath. Her rage, the desire to fight and hurt, would return later, but for now it was silenced under the knowledge that she had killed someone with her bare hands. When The Warrior told them she had no plans to fight the punishment they wished to give her, her friends were horrified all over again. The Mother and The Pure Hearted One begged her to at least try and save herself. She needed to be punished, they agreed, but they pleaded with her to use the lawyer The Pure Hearted One had brought to at least try and lower her sentence. They had already lost The Survivor, and they couldn't lost The Warrior too. She ignored them, and took whatever was coming for her.

It was a manslaughter charge, and years in prison because of it. Her friends wept and the boy's friends and family wept tears of joy, but through it all The Warrior was dry eyed. It wasn't until the cell door locked behind her, did she feel again. It was then that the rage returned. Even within the walls of her prison, The Warrior fought. The guilt over the boy's death was now mixed into that which she felt over her cousin, and it twisted into an even deeper rage and self loathing. For many the punishment would have served as a wake up call, but it only continued to pull her down.

The Mother and The Pure Hearted One visited The Warrior in her prison whenever they could. Every effort was made to be there for her. They had abandoned The Survivor and it had killed her. They wouldn't do the same to The Warrior, no matter the pressure to do otherwise. The Mother's husband and The Pure Hearted One's agent didn't like them having such close ties to a killer. The didn't care- what The Warrior had done was wrong, but it didn't make them love her any less.

The Warrior made enemies in a place where she should have kept her head down. Instead of focusing on surviving, she channelled everything into her rage. She let it, let her guilt, control her life. Her need for violence, which by all rights should have ended when she killed the boy, only grew. She picked fights and though she won more often than not, it won her no favours. It won her too many enemies, and powerful ones at that. They saw her as a threat, and this was a place where threats were taken care of brutally. All it took was a moment where The Warrior was alone and not paying attention. In another world, the same thing happened, but there was someone there to save her. In this world, there wasn't.

A makeshift weapon shoved into The Warrior's stomach by a passing inmate in an empty corridor was all it took. In another world, the same wound killed The Warrior. In that life, she died with a smile on her face. In this like, she died crying in a puddle of her own blood. In the other world, her death saved both her worlds and the people she loved. In this world, her death was meaningless.

The Warrior's last thought while she lay there dying was 'I deserve this'.

The Mother and The Pure Hearted One didn't get a call this time. Instead, The Mother caught the tail end of a news cast saying an unnamed prisoner had been killed within the walls of the prison. It released no names, but The Mother knew. The dread that constricted around her heart told her that it was The Warrior. It took less than a day to find out the truth, and when she knew for certain, she called The Pure Hearted One. They had screamed when they heard of the death of The Survivor, but now they could only weep. They wept for the loss and the pointlessness of it all.

It fell to the two remaining friends to take up the mantle and preparations. In the aftermath of her crime, they were the only two who didn't abandon The Warrior. They were the only ones who were left. The Survivor had been burned, but they decided to return The Warrior to the earth. They were the only ones at her funeral, and they survived it by clinging to each other.

Life went on without The Survivor and The Warrior, but moving on doesn't always mean becoming happier.

By the time The Mother came to her third divorce -amicable this time, without the drama of her first or the venom of the second-, she was just tired of her life, and wanted something more. The moment things were finalized, she quit her job, packed her things, sold her house and moved across the country. She needed something different, needed change, and she went for it.

The only tie she didn't cut was with The Pure Hearted One. The deaths of their friends could have made the two of them drift apart. Instead, it brought them closer together. They clung to each other like lifelines, and they truly were. When The Mother moved and asked The Pure Hearted One to come with her, The Pure Hearted One only had to pause a moment to consider. She was a professional artist now, and could work anywhere if she needed to. The idea of not having The Mother close was to unimaginable to even consider.

In both lives The Mother and The Pure Hearted One moved to a brand new place in order to begin new lives. In the other world, they found great happiness in those new lives. In this one, they didn't.

In the beginning, their new lives had promise. A large apartment was enough for both of them. The Pure Hearted One continued her art and The Mother found a job working at a small library. It wasn't what she ultimately wanted out of life, but it was alright for now. It wasn't the happily ever after The Mother had always dreamed of, that she would have had in another life, but it was okay. She was still searching for that something more, but this was a good place to search from. It didn't last.

It was raining the night The Mother was driving home. Her day hadn't been good. There were a number of books which hadn't been returned, and a patron who refused to admit to losing them and paying to replace them. The basement had flooded with all the rain, and she had spent most of her afternoon hauling boxes of books up steep stairs. To end the day, a terribly behaved class of first graders on a field trip had left a mess in their wake. The only good thing, in The Mother's opinion, was that it was over and she had the weekend off.

When the car ran the red light and smashed into her car, The Mother was talking to The Pure Hearted One on the phone. They were making plans for the weekend, discussing which movie they wanted to see. The Mother didn't see the car coming, and when it collided, she didn't know what hit her. On the other end of the phone, The Pure Hearted One heard it all. She heard the terrified screams, the sound of shattering glass and the crunch of metal as it bent and twisted. Then, when the car stopped rolling, she heard nothing.

The Pure Hearted One called the police, panicked and horrified, before rushing to the scene herself. She didn't know the exact location, but drove until she came to flashing lights. When she saw the twisted wreck of a car, she almost fainted. When she saw the broken and bloody mess that was The Mother's body, she was sick. That didn't stop her from riding in the front of the ambulance to the hospital, or calling her family when they arrived. Despite saving her life in the beginning, The Mother didn't wake up again. Three days later, she died with The Pure Hearted One by her side and holding her hand.

The family was too far away to do it in time, so it once again fell to the remaining friend to prepare their friend's funeral. For the first time, The Pure Hearted One had to do it alone. The Mother was burned like The Survivor before her, but her ashes were returned to the family she had left behind and drifted apart from. They took the ashes and returned to their homes, not even sparing a glance at the one friend who remained.

The girl with the pure heard was the last, and she felt her heart whiter from loneliness. She tried to move on, tried to continue living the life she had started with The Mother. When the anniversary of The Mother's death came and it was just as painful as the day she died, The Pure Hearted One knew she couldn't stay. Too many memories were there, and all they were doing was hurting her more. For the second time in five years, The Pure Hearted One picked up and moved as far away from her life as she possibly could. She withdrew from he world, the loneliness crippling her. She continued with her art, used it for therapy, but it didn't help her move on. She drew the friends she had lost, drew the nightmares that haunted her. The nightmares were of their terrible deaths -an overdose, a murder and a car wreck-, and replaying them over and over in both her mind and on paper, leapt the wounds open and bleeding.

Others in her life tried to help her, for she did have other loved ones, even if she had distanced herself from over the years. They couldn't stop her from hurting. They couldn't stop her from shutting herself away, from shutting out the world. Eventually, they stopped trying altogether.

Unlike the others, The Pure Hearted One was blessed with long life...though with every never ending year that passed, every year that she grew more lonelier and bitter, The Pure Hearted One saw that time as a curse. While she never got to the point of wanting to take her own life, there were times when she bitterly cursed that it was taking so long. When The Pure Hearted One's life finally ended, at the hands of a simple heart attack, her final thought was 'it's about time'.

Once upon a time, there were four girls. One was a warrior, the second a mother, another pure hearted and the last a survivor, and none of them got a happily ever after.

l.l.l.l.l

An- Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day everyone!


	34. Another Broken Fairy Tale

An- Hey everyone! This is the same format and idea as last time, except it's what would have happened had they stayed in Middle Earth at the end of story two, instead of returning back to their world. A warning- I'm pretty sure this is far more depressing than the first one.

Another Broken Fairy Tale

Once upon a time, there were four girls. One was a warrior, the second a mother, another pure hearted and the last a survivor. Their mantles had been tested. They met challenges and lived up to the roles that were used to describe them.

There was a moment in time, a crossroads of destiny. The doors between worlds were opened, drawing them into a world not their own. They fought and bled for this new world. Songs were sung and stories told of their feats and their bravery, and with them they were able to claim their place. They were offered the chance to return to their home. They agonized over their decision, and in the end they ignored the advice of a wise man and the will of a goddess. Time passed and life moved on. Each of the girls went to their chosen home, each one carved out a place for themselves in this new world.

The Survivor had always given her affections freely, and found only mockery and scorn because of it. She held her head high, but above all else, she longed to be loved, for she had never felt it in the past. She was broken beneath her surface, though no one knew, for she hid her pain well. When one came who adored her, who loved her like no other, one were surprised when she said 'yes'. They had fought it for so long, denied the depth of it while they fell even more in love. He looked at her and saw her, and The Survivor wondered how he could love her anyway. He wondered how The Survivor could doubt her own worth, and cursed the ones who had made her so. She was beautiful and witty, a woman he was proud to be with. He was honoured to have her life, and when the time came that they were together, not even The Survivor could deny the truth of it. He was her prince, come to take her away and give her a life of happiness and light. For a time, she was right.

The Warrior had always been restless, always quick to jump into, and usually start, a fight. She had a battle lust that ran deeply through her soul, though could only name it once she had experienced it. In another world, the search to find out what it was drove her to even more violence. In this world, she understood it, and it scared her. Her need for violence, the joy she found on the battle field, made her stop and ask if there was something wrong with her. Surely she shouldn't enjoy something so brutal, something that meant she would have to end the lives of other living beings? The longer she stayed in this new world, the more these questions troubled her mind. Every time she recalled her part in the great war, every time she felt the remnants of the rush of battle brought her, The Warrior would grow even more disturbed with herself.

In this life, something happened to The Warrior that would not happen in the other. In this life, The Warrior found love. He was a new king to his people, one who saw her for what she was, saw the warrior in her, and was in awe of it. He saw the battle lust that scared herm and told her that it didn't make her a monster. He looked at her and saw the darkness that lurked in her, the rage and potential need to hurt that, in two other lives, would have ended in tragedy. He saw them, but he also saw he strength and courage. He saw her quick mind and her sharp tongue. He saw all those things, and loved her not in spite of them, but because of them.

In this world, The Mother found the most amazing thing she ever would. It began as an accident, a drunken mistake that was the beginning of a magical romance. In this world, the things she went through for her son made her stronger, made her better. It turned her from a selfish girl into a selfless woman. She grew into a strong and powerful woman because of her son. As that woman, she was able to commit to others besides herself, and because of it she was able to find a love she wouldn't have found in another life. She loved one man enough to fight for that love. The love she felt for him drove her through danger and pain to keep it, and in the end, they triumphed over it all.

Unlike her friends, The Pure Hearted One never found that love. She fell in love once, and it was a selfish love that had terrible consequences. It took time, but eventually The Pure Hearted One saw it for what it was, and resolved not to go down that path again. She knew it was probably silly, just her romantic side coming out in full force, but The Pure Hearted One was going to wait for her soul mate. She didn't want anyone else but her perfect match. She watched as a beautiful relationship healed The Survivor, made The Warrior more comfortable in her own skin and how loved made The Mother a better person. She wanted that. She would know when she felt this connection. Even as the years passed and she lived her life without it, she waited. If a different choice had been made, she would have found it and struggled for i, but with this one, the version of the man who would become her soul mate never existed.

As time passed, The Pure Hearted One couldn't help but let bitterness seep into her heart as she watched the happiness brought to her three friends because of love. She wanted it for herself, but she never would have wished it away from them. She was jealous, but wouldn't let it poison her bond with them. Instead, The Pure Hearted One resolved to see this magical world she had found herself in. For now, she could help rebuild the city of her onetime protector, but after that she would visit each girl in turn in their homes -a simple country side, a great plains, an ancient wood- and experience this world. In another life, she would have drawn this magical realm from her imagination, but in this one she would experience it for herself.

It was The Survivor who first tasted the bitter tragedy that came with this life. For the first few months of her new life, The Survivor's life was a fairy tale. There were adjustments she had to make, she was so different from all others in her new home, her dearest friends far away and only truly knowing her prince. It was hard, and at times she despaired, but with her prince at her side, she found true happiness. Her prince treated her like a queen, made her feel so loved. They were perfect together, the rest of the world decided. The Warrior, The Mother and The Pure Hearted One saw their friend's happiness and rejoiced that The Survivor had found love, something she had already been so desperate for.

Things changed, and did so so abruptly that The Survivor was left stunned and awed. It began with being sick, but at first it didn't concern her. The sickness continued, and with it The Survivor realized that there were other changes happening in her body. She was gaining weight and hadn't bled in months...most of all, she felt _different_, even if she couldn't explain it. The Survivor had suspicions, and took them to a healer, who confirmed that she was carrying a child. In any other world, The Survivor's first pregnancy was met with varying amounts of dread, but not in this one. In this one, she felt nothing but unadulterated joy.

When she learned the news, she ran to where she would find her prince, and screamed the news out to him. He cried out in jot as he picked her up and swung her around in his arms. Neither of them had ever been happier than in that moment. After celebrating with her prince, The Survivor sent word to her three friends. They were as overjoyed for their friend, and put their own efforts to settle into their own new homes on old in order to travel to the ancient wood and be at her side. They arrived within weeks, and were giddy while they prepared for the oncoming child.

Everything was perfect, until it suddenly wasn't. It was in her seventh month of pregnancy when things went terribly, tragically wrong. It came from nowhere, when, one morning, the baby stopped kicking. At first, it didn't worry her, not until the cramps began and the terrible pain started. She grew scared then, worried that something had happened to her child. She rushed to a healer, but before she could reach them, the blood began to seep from between her legs. She was terrified then, and knew that everything was going wrong.

It was the sequence of events that happened in both worlds, no matter which choice the four girls made. With the other choice, The Survivor was lost and alone while she gave birth to an already dead child. In this one, her distraught prince and friends were at her side. With the other choice, doctors and advanced medicine were there to save her, even if they weren't able to save her son. In this world, she had none of that, and neither could be saved. It was too early and there was too much blood. The Survivor died before she realized that her son was already dead before he was born. It was a blessing, everyone said. They buried them under the ancient trees of the home she had chosen not even a year before. Mother and child were buried together, and exactly a year to the day later, the prince joined them. His people were able to fade away from their grief, and he had no desire to continue on without his lover and son.

The other three girls were left stunned by The Survivor's sudden death. It was as though a deep blackness had invaded their world, one that left a hole in each of their hearts. There was nothing they could have done, only watch as The Survivor died in agony. They were helpless again as they watched her prince slowly die from his heart break. They tried, but they couldn't help him anymore than they could The Survivor. All they could do was mourn.

The Survivor's life ended in tragedy, but she was not the only one tragedy visited.

The friends separated again. The Mother back to her country side, The Warrior back to her plains and The Pure Hearted One to her travels. They all mourned, but it was The Warrior who took The Survivor's death the hardest. This was the one life where she felt no guilt over The Survivor's fate. There was nothing she could have done, but it wasn't the guilt that hit her. They had been best friends, had been family. A world without The Survivor was hell for her, even as time passed and moved forward. The worst came on what should have been the happiest day of her life, when she stood at her king's side and bound her life to his. Before the ceremony, she cried bitter tears that her best friend could not be there to stand with her. She dried her eyes and married the man she loved, but she still mourned the fact that The Survivor had not gotten any of this. In another life, their positions were reversed.

Yet The Warrior, a queen now, was happy. She loved her king and enjoyed the power and respect that was given to her, not only because of her position, but because of her own deeds as well. She missed the other girls, but she was happy.

There was only one blight on her happiness. It was not one that made itself known at first, and it did not even come to her attention for years after her wedding day. There were sideways glances and whispered words, but The Warrior shrugged them off. She was strange to them, she knew, but they would grow used to her eventually. They continued even over the years, but The Warrior stopped noticing them. She had more important things to do, and if it was a problem, her king would have brought it to her.

It wasn't until her sister-in-law became pregnant did The Warrior learn why. It shouldn't have surprised her, yet it somehow managed to. Those who advised her king had gone to him with concerns that she had yet to conceive. They had been tentatively asking about it since the beginning, but had kept their concerns to The King. She was a queen, and it was her duty to give her husband heirs. He assured her not to pay attention to their pressures, to continue to ignore them like she had been. There was no rush, he told her, and he saw no reason to do everything differently than they had been. They were happy, and that was what mattered for now. It would happen when it happens. He did not pressure her, made no mention of it again. The subject was dropped. but it did not stop it from running through The Warrior's mind.

Children had been a subject she had never given a lot of thought on. They issue of having them herself had not even crossed her mind, not even when The Mother and The Survivor announced their pregnancies. She didn't dislike children, but had never considered having any of her own. Now that the reality was in front of her, it was all she could think about. She probably could have done it, borne him children, and been happy, even if it wasn't the path she had imagined for herself. Perhaps she could have been a good mother...but she couldn't. The Warrior watched The Survivor die giving birth, had seen the agony and the bloody mess, and the thought of doing that to herself terrified her. She did not want that...did not want children.

The revelation gnawed at her, kept her awake at night and made her curse herself. In her world, had she chosen a life with no children, it wouldn't have raised eyebrows. In this one, had she married someone else. it would have made her seem strange, but it would not have been a big deal. Yet she had married a king, and as a queen it was her one duty to her realm. In the life she had chosen, her desire would be unacceptable. She was terrified of what this would do to her life. Her king loved her, and she thought they could survive this. She didn't know what it would do to her realm, to her king as a ruler. It would cause unrest and unease in her realm, one that she loved and wanted to protect, one that was only just recovering from a great war.

In her anger, dread and frustration, The Warrior turned to something she used to quell her turmoil in another world. She lashed out at those around her, and though it was not through violence (none would have dared to strike her, even if she tried), though how she wished it was. Her king saw her turmoil, and begged her to tell him what was wrong. She brushed him off, and the strain that grew them slowly turned a chasm neither could cross.

It came to a head while The Pure Hearted One was visiting. She would be staying for a number of months, and they would take two weeks, by themselves, to travel the plains. It had taken arguing to convince her king that it was perfectly fine for the two of them to travel alone. In the end, The Warrior told him she would do as she pleased whether he agreed or not, and they parted on bad terms.

They rode out together, and on the back of a horse with only her friend for company, The Warrior felt freer than she had in months. Her troubles faded into the background for those first few days. They ended up coming to the very edge of the plains, to a small village that would have played a key role had another choice been made, and yet was completely insignificant with this one. It was late and they needed a place to sleep, and there was a small tavern with a room for the two of them. None knew who they were, so when The Warrior and The Pure Hearted One sat down in the bar to eat and drink, none thought to guard their tongue.

Apparently her lack of children was not only the talk of her king's advisors, but of their people as well. Her anger mounted as she listened as they thought her frigid or barren, or maybe a mix of the two, if not something else. She lost the easiness she had begun to feel, as it was once again thrust on her. The anger returned violently, and she wanted to feel pain and she wanted to inflict it. It was a man, a boy really, who made one too many jokes at her expense, and the insult had barely left his mouth when The Warrior swung around in her seat and hit him. She was savagely glad that, after one stunned moment, he hit her back. The hit was a good one, one that would leave a mark for weeks afterwards. It was one that sent her down to the floor, where she grinned viciously and launched herself at him. The Warrior had always been good at physical confrontation, had always excelled at using the brute strength she had to take down those stronger than her. Her time in war had made her fine tune it. Her strength, her rage, her misery and her frustration all went into the fight, and it was no surprise it almost ended badly. It ended with a kick to the knee that brought him to his, an elbow to his nose that should have sent him to the ground. It should have ended with a loud crack as the boy's head hit the floor, as it did in another life. It should have ended with the boy's life, but this time The Pure Hearted One was there to stop it.

The Pure Hearted One was shocked by The Warrior's sudden brutality. She pulled her away, not only from the boy, but from the place as a whole. When they were far from the village, The Pure Hearted One demanded to know what had happened. Angry, The Warrior refused to admit to anything, to tell her friend why she had snapped. They continued on, but their journey was ruined. The Warrior's anger didn't cool, and The Pure Hearted One didn't dare ask again. When they returned home, The Warrior hoped to forget it even happened. It wouldn't be that easy, because when The Pure Hearted One had been trying to stop her, she had screamed her name. In all of this world, she was the only one to bear that name. Word reached The King, and when they came back days after he learned the news, he had also had time for his anger to rise.

Had he waited until they were in private to say anything, it would have ended differently. He didn't confront her the moment she stepped back into the hall, but his anger was apparent when he told her they needed to talk. The Warrior knew he knew, and equal parts embarrassment and defiance shot through her. She felt trapped, like she was drowning, and she snapped at him. He snapped right back, and before long they were both screaming. First there were accusations, and then it all came out. The truth of it came out, not only to her husband, but to all those who happened to be in the hall.

When she finally said it out loud, it stunned everyone there, herself included. The moment froze for The Warrior, because she knew. She knew what she had done, and knew that her life -the life she loved, with the man she loved- had ended with her admission. It was possible that they could get through this, that they could move on with their lives together, but it would never be the way it was.

What came after that passed in a blur. She saw the shocked faces all around her, her king's most of all, and The Warrior turned and ran. She ran back to the stables and climbed onto her horse. She said nothing as she rode off into the night, her only intent to get as far away as possible. She kept riding, pushing her beloved horse harder than she had since fighting in war. She felt numb, and wanted to escape before it wore off. When her exhausted horse came to uneven ground and stumbled, she didn't know what hit her. She went flying from her saddle, and only had time for one terrified scream before she hit the ground. There was a bright burst of pain when her head struck a rock and a crack that echoed through the night air and the distressed sounds of her horse.

When The Warrior hadn't returned by noon the next day, her worried king and friend went searching. They found her where she fell, blood a halo around her head. Her horse lay beside her, leg broken and in pain. They put The Warrior's mount out of its misery and raced her back to the great halls, but it was too late. Despite saving her life in the beginning, The Warrior didn't wake up again. Three days later, she died with The Pure Hearted One and her king each holding her hands.

The entire realm mourned The Warrior's death. Word was sent to The Mother, but by the time she received the message and rushed to the great plains, all she could do was stand beside the tomb where The Warrior was buried and weep. They all wept at the loss and the pointlessness of it all. Eventually, The Mother returned to her home with The Pure Hearted One beside her, and The King was left on his throne without his queen beside him. He was riddled with guilt- their last words to each other had been a screaming match. He had been blind, and some of it willingly so. He knew that his wife had been troubled, but had first dismissed it and then grew angry when The Warrior refused to say what was wrong. His frustration had led him to snap at her, to force the issue. Maybe if he hadn't, The Warrior would still be alive. It was the exact same guilt that, in another life, The Warrior felt in the wake of The Survivor's death.

In another life, it was three years after The Warrior was gone, that the advisors to The King finally convinced him that, for the good of the realm, he must marry and produce heirs. In this world, the same pressure would come once again three years after The Warrior's death. Once again, The King would ignore his heart and marry again in the name of duty. He married the woman who would always be his wife, no matter the world, and gave her a son. On the day of his birth, The King held his small son in his arms and wept. He pronounced him his heir and the boy's mother his regent, kissed the boy's wrinkled forehead and then handed him back to his mother, who looked at The King in understanding and nodded her agreement. The, The King saddled his horse and rode away, never to be seen in his kingdom again.

Life went on without The Survivor and The Warrior, but moving on doesn't mean becoming happier.

After The Warrior's death, The Mother and The Pure Hearted One returned to The Mother's countryside. The death of their two friends could have made them drift apart. Instead, it brought them closer together. They clung to each other like life lines, and they truly were. When The Mother asked The Pure Hearted One to stay permanently, she only had to pause a moment to consider. She had nothing tying her down in any other place, so The Pure Hearted One put her plans of travel aside, because she couldn't bear the thought if separating from the only other girl left. The idea of not having The Mother close was too unimaginable to even consider.

In all lives The Mother and The Pure Hearted One moved to a new home together in order to begin new lives. If another choice had been made, they found great happiness in those new lives. In this one, they didn't.

In the beginning, their news lives had promise. The Mother lived with her husband and son in half of his family home, with her husband's closest friends and his family sharing the other half. The Pure Hearted One found a small cottage, or what passed as a cottage in the country side, by The Mother's home and settled herself there. The Pure Hearted One took up drawing again, and it filled her days and those around her with delight.

Her son was turning ten years old when The Mother found herself with child once again. It was not something she and her husband had talked about, having more children, but The Mother would admit that she wanted more. When it happened, The Mother was delighted- unlike The Warrior, The Survivor's death didn't rattle her. She looked forward to having and raising another child. When she told her husband, he was as happy as she was. Word spread quickly enough through the country side, and all looked forward to the newest addition to their strange little family.

It was a beautiful day when The Mother was sitting on the river bank, watching her son as he played with his friends on the rolling green banks. She was alone, thoughts wandering to how they would prepare for the newest member of their household. She was day dreaming and didn't see her son proclaim his newest talent. The Pure Hearted One had been teaching him how to swim, something few of his peers could do. He was proud of himself, and wished to show off. He climbed into the water without The Mother even noticing. Like all children, the boy over estimated his abilities and strengths. He was still learning, and wasn't able to do it for long. He swam out too deep, and when his strength gave out, he couldn't swim back.

The Mother only knew that something was wrong when the screaming started. Panicked, she looked up to see her son struggling to stay above water, the other children screaming from the sidelines. She stumbled to her feet, desperate to do anything to save him...but he was too far downstream and she wasn't a strong swimmer herself. She could only watch from the bank as her son, her beautiful son that she loved above all else, was pulled under the water. Her screams soon drew others to her, but it was too late. Her son was already gone.

It took a day to find him, and the entire community did their best, praying that a miracle would happen, and he'd be found a little scared, but still alright. His small body washed up on the shore miles from where he had originally gone down. It was The Pure Hearted One who found him. She wept as she desperately tried to find any sign of life, and kept trying to breath life back into him long after her mind knew it was pointless. She tried to save him, even when he was beyond saving. In another life, had another choice been made, the boy would have grown up to be The Pure Hearted One's soul mate. Now, he was just a dead child, and The Pure Hearted One blamed herself for teaching him to swim in the first place.

It was The Pure Hearted One who brought her son's body back to The Mother. She carried him, barely even noticing the weight or struggle to hold it up in her anguish. She walked to The Mother's home, passing by the crowd that had gathered to help. There was silence as she passed, and when she came to the door, she froze. How could she do this? How could she be the one to tell The Mother and her husband that their child was dead? How could she end their world?

The Mother had been inside with her husband for hours, desperately waiting for any word. She had tried to search herself, but her husband was concerned about her and her pregnancy. It was strange, given what she had gone through with her first, but he couldn't worry about her long with their son. He stayed with her, trying to keep them both calm. It wasn't working. The Mother knew her son was dead. She knew it in her heart, even if she prayed for a miracle. Her husband wasn't sure, and clung to his hope.

When The Pure Hearted One came back with her son, The Mother knew her son had been brought back to her. She was behind closed doors and rooms away, but she knew he was here. In a daze, The Mother climbed to her feet and went to the door, her husband calling after her in confusion. When she arrived, she calmly opened the door. The Pure Hearted One was standing there, haggard and miserable, her son's drenched body in her arms.

The Mother let out a strangled, anguished moan before she fainted dead away. Her husband rushed after her, but stopped dead when he saw his son's body. He screamed then, the sound as anguished as The Mother's moan had been. The Mother lay unconscious for two days, and when she woke up, she wished she hadn't. She woke up in time to attend her son's funeral. The Pure Hearted One held one of her hands and her husband held the other, and they were all that kept her sane. She throbbed through it all, wishing that she would just go to sleep and never wake up again.

Everyday she would go to her son's room and just stand in the middle of it. It hadn't been touched, was still the exact same as when her son had tumbled out of bed the morning he died. She didn't want to be the mother who couldn't accept it, who left her child's room like a shrine and never moved on. She didn't want to be like that...but it was so hard. Moving on seemed too impossible. How could she live in a world without her son? Her sweet little boy? It was as though all the light had gone out of her world. It was hell, this world. There was only one thing that stopped her from falling into a depression she could never climb out of was the child that was growing inside her. She clung to that child, even if it made her feel guilty. She felt like she was trying to replace her son...trying to use this child to get over his loss. It was the only thing that kept her going.

Her husband felt the same, but he tried to be strong for them both. The Pure Hearted One suppressed her own grief at the death of her godson in order to do her best for The Mother. Everyone rallied around them, was as supportive as they could be. He had been a much loved child, and his loss was felt by all.

It was a month after his death when The Mother once again stood in her son's room. She just looked at everything, replayed the beautiful memories she had...and she grew furious. How dare he be taken from her? She had gone through so much to bring her son into the world, to keep him safe in such a dangerous time right as he was born. How dare he be torn from her? She screamed and cursed any higher being that could possibly exist. In her rage, she picked up something - she didn't know it at the time, but it was one of her son's toys- and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and broke into several pieces. The destruction made her feel a stab of vicious satisfaction, and from there she threw everything she could get her hands on.

Suddenly, a sharp pain sliced through her, making her cry out. She clutched at her stomach as the terrible pain ran through her. When the blood started, she knew what was happening and she screamed again, this time in desperation and panic. She fell to her knees and sat there as the child ran from her body.

Her husband returned home hours later and found her there, hysterical. Through her sobbing and hysterics, he was able to find out what had happened. Even if she hadn't been able to say the words, the blood, most of it dried now, would have told him the story.

With her one tether gone, The Mother fell into a deep depression. She lay in her bed, unwilling to leave it unless absolutely necessary. She barely ate, and grew sickly because of it. Her dreams were filled with nightmares of her lost children, so not even her sleep was easy. No one could get through to her, not her husband, The Pure Hearted One or any of her friends. She was lost in the darkness of her grief, and there was no relief or light in sight. After her body had healed from the miscarriage, The Mother told her husband she wanted another. He didn't want to, didn't want to risk anymore heartbreak and feared what it would do to The Mother if it failed. Yet The Mother was so desperate, wanted it so much and saw it as the only way to be happy again. Her husband reluctantly agreed, knowing in his heart it was a bad idea, but just as desperate as The Mother. They tried for another child, not to replace the child they lost or the child they never had, but to try and fill the hole they left in their wake. Month after month, when The Mother showed no signs of being pregnant, she withered away a little bit more.

Finally, there was a night a scant few years of depression later, The Mother fell into a nightmare ridden sleep and just didn't wake up again. It was said that she died of a broken heart. Her husband tried to wake her, and when he couldn't, the remainder of his heart shattered as well. It was raining, the day they buried her beside her beloved son. Long after it was over, her husband stood beside the two graves- one old, one fresh- and wept.

He was never the same after The Mother's death. He aged by a hundred years overnight. Through his depression never had him acting to the extend of The Mother, it became rare for him to leave his home, and he never smiled again. Too many horrible things weighed on him for him to smile. It took longer, years, but he too succumbed to his broken heart.

The girl with the pure heart was the last, and she felt her heart whiter. She tried to move on, if not for her own sake, than for The Mother's husband. She tried to help him, but she knew it was hopeless. She tried to continue living the life she had started with The Mother. When the anniversary of The Mother's death came and it was just as painful as before, The Pure Hearted One knew she couldn't stay. Too many memories were there, and all they were doing was hurting her more. Still, she tried, because how could she leave The Mother's husband to his pain? He was her friend, how could he leave him to suffer alone? One day, he took hold of her hands and told her that he knew what she was doing and that he loved her dearly for it. Then he told her that he knew staying was killing her inside, and she couldn't do it for him. She had to do what was right for her. She hugged him fiercely, and they both knew it was goodbye.

For the second time in five years, The Pure Hearted One picked up and moved as far away from her life as she could. She took nothing with her but essentials and went far into the wilderness. She withdrew from the world, the loneliness crippling her. There were other friends she had in this world, even if distance stretched far between them through the years. They couldn't stop her from hurting. They couldn't stop her from shutting herself away, from shutting out the world. Eventually, they stopped trying altogether.

The Pure Hearted One was the only one who lived to see her adopted world burn. At least, she was the only one who knew it burned. She was far away when it started, isolated in her self imposed exile. It wasn't until a rider, sent from her one time defender, came and begged her for help, did The Pure Hearted One even know that anything was wrong. Despite all that she felt, she answered the call to battle without hesitation. Despite her frantic ride, by the time she arrived to aid her comrades, her adopted world had fallen. She couldn't know it, but by that time, her original world had fallen into darkness as well. She was too late, because not a cruel and powerful king ruled the land, using the power given to him by an even more powerful god. The King knew the danger The Pure Hearted One could cause him -she could be a leader, a rallying point...a hero of old who would convince the beaten, broken and conquered people to rise up against him in revolt and rebellion- and ordered her death.

The Pure Hearted One was no fool, and ran before the assassins could get her. She couldn't take them on herself, and she had been alone so long she didn't remember how to ask for help. She was so used to taking every challenge with The Survivor, The Warrior and The Mother at her side, so she never even imagined doing anything that great without them. In a different future, in one where a different choice was made, there was a time when The Pure Hearted One was forced to learn how to stand alone. The bonds between the four friends were ripped apart, nearly broken beyond repair, and each had to live without the strength and love of the others. In that future, each grew stronger for it. In this life, The Pure Hearted One never found the strength to became the leader and saviour the enemy feared she could be. Instead of taking a stand, of at least trying to change the fate of her chosen world, The Pure Hearted One kept running. She never stopped running again.

Unlike the other, The Pure Hearted One was blessed with long life...though with every year that passed, every year that passed, every year that she was chased, every year she grew lonelier and more bitter, The Pure Hearted One saw that time as a curse. While she never got to the point where she wanted to take her own life, there were times she bitterly cursed that it was taking so long. When The Pure Hearted One's life finally ended, at the hands of a simple heart attack, her final thought was 'it's about time'.

Once upon a time, there were four girls. Once was a warrior, the second a mother, another pure hearted and the last a survivor, and none of them got a happily ever after.

l. .l

An- Thanks for reading! Hopefully I didn't depress you too much. Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
